Finding What Was Lost
by RobstenLover93
Summary: He's a famous actor and she was just a young girl living in a small town. They met, fell in love, had sex...a lot, and he left her. it's been about 4 years since her family has seen her, and the world has seen him out there being…himself. Can he figure out what he lost? Ysar made my banner! *Completed* First Book In Trilogy!
1. You're Going!

_**NEW NEW NEW! This is MY NEW story, finding what was lost and i plan on making this about 25 ish chapters hope you like it.**_

_**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS!**_

* * *

Characters

Bella Swan

Edward Masen

Alice Cullen-Hale (Edward's cousin)

Jasper Hale (Alice's husband)

Emmett Masen (Edward's younger brother)

Rosalie Hale (Emmett's fiancée)

Elizabeth Masen (Edward and Emmett's mom)

Edward Sr. Masen (Edward and Emmett's dad)

Esme Cullen (Alice's mom)

Carlisle Cullen (Alice's dad)

Chapter 1

Edward's POV

"You don't control me!" I hissed at Alice

"Ya I know that Edward! But you're….you is not you, you haven't been you for 4 years" Alice said going through all the clothes in my closet. I did not like her touching my things

"What does it matter?" I asked slapping her hands away from my clothes

"Ever since your visit to Washington for a few months, you haven't been yourself!" she hissed slapping my hands right back and digging through my things.

I shook my head, only if she knew the truth about her. If she knew the truth, I do not know if she would believe me about anything

"You came here, did what you had to do for movies and music and you…you spaced everyone out! You still do Edward! You need to get a life," she said

What does it matter to her? It is my life for god's sake I have a life! How many people do you know who become famous at the age of 17? Not many!

"And even your music! You lost fans of everything because of it," she said

That was not true one bit everyone loves my music.

"My music is fine Alice, everyone still loves it," I said rolling my eyes at my cousin

"Your movies, you refuse to do any movies which includes sex with a girl!" she said rolling her eyes and putting her hands on her hips.

Sex….it made me think of that time…

"You know what you need?" she asked looking my way

"What?" I asked

I do not know if I even want to know what I need from my cousin

"You need to go back, go take care of what you did back in Washington, take care of it and come back like yourself, come back a man," she said

Back to….back to….going back to Forks. Was she crazy!

"Back to where I was?" I asked shocked at what she was saying

"Yes, I'll go talk to your mom about it!" she squealed running off not bothering to know what else I had to say.

She wants be to go back…..go back to their….go back to that…..I cannot….I cannot go back! I cannot go back to Forks it would hurt too much. What if I saw her again and she had moved on from me. How would I feel about that?

"Your mom said this is a perfect idea!" Alice squealed coming back into the room

She looked at my face and frowned, she did not like my thinking face

"Edward….aren't you happy? I mean this is where you WERE happy and came back here not yourself, wouldn't you want to do back?" she asked

I don't want to go back…there….that's where….that's where I met her, where we made love so many times in the month and a half I was there with her. Where I feel in love with that girl, it is where I wanted to make that girl my wife; I just wanted to make her mine there.

"No…" I said flat out to my cousin

"B-but why not?" she frowned

"I left for a fucking reason Alice!" I hissed at her

I did not want to leave but she does not know that

"Well maybe you shouldn't have left! Have you fucking seen yourself lately?" she hissed right back at me

"I am who I WANT to be Alice, you don't control me! I am my own person and it is my past not yours. Do you want to talk about YOUR past? We can get rid of mine Alice and easily switch to yours," I said being a bit harsh

She sighed at me and I knew I had been right. She obviously did not want to talk about her past to anyone but her husband.

"You're going; your mom was already looking up tickets to Seattle when I left the room….you need to be you again. Everyone is tired of this new you, we want the old you back Edward." She said leaving the room

My family did not need to know….they did not need to know I did not stay in Seattle and was not planning to do with this trip. If she is not there, I will search the end of the earth for her, she is my love and she is supposed to be my wife. She should have been my wife the minute I knew I loved her I did not want to let her go 4 years ago it was so hard. I followed Alice and went up to my mom; I knew what I had to do.

"If I'm doing this, I'm going for more than a few days," I said to my mother.

She jumped up and looked back at me,

"Edward your next movie shooting starts next week" she said

"I don't care! Cancel it! If I have to do this, I'm doing it my way," I said

She sighed and took a deep breath.

"Okay, I give you…4 months….and then if you're not back…..your career is ruined and you're done" she said

"Done," I said agreeing to anything to find my girl.

I would do anything for her, if it includes losing my fame I will do it, I do not care! She is worth the money I will lose; she is worth everything to me

"Did you just agree to that?" Alice screeched from the door

"Alice…" I said

"Edward! You cannot lose your fame, do not agree to that Aunt Elizabeth!" Alice said

"She mentioned it not me, I need time…not a few days…" I said

"What is it in Seattle?" she asked

They both looked to me,

"It's….it's nothing," I said

"Lies! Tell me!" Alice said

"It's….just something that happened while I was there the first time" I said

"I bet it was a girl! You met a girl didn't you? Ha!" Alice said

"Alice that's no—"I said getting interrupted

"Lies and lies. You met a girl, and you left her because she was normal and you didn't want to which explains why your so….not you" she said

"I didn't meet a fucking girl!" I snapped lying

She sighed,

"Okay…you didn't meet a girl so what?" she asked

I rolled my eyes sighing, only if she knew what happened in Forks.

* * *

_**Just Edward's point of view this chapter, please review for me :) Reviews=Happy Me! **_


	2. Seattle & Bella Swan

**_i was very disappointed, when i only got one review last chapter, would you please review for me?_**

**_I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS!_**

* * *

**_Summary-_**

**_He's a famous actor and she was just a young girl living in a small town. They met fell in love, had sex, and he left her. it's been a about 4 years since her parents have seen her, and the world has seen him out there being…himself. After his family urges him to go back to the place where this all started, he goes there. When a little girl knocks into him around town, can he really figure out what he left behind?_**

**_Rating: T_**

**_Genre: Drama_**

**_Chapters: 2/25_**

_Chapter 2_

_Edward's POV_

_~-the Next Day-~_

_I stood in Seattle, from New York sighing as Alice skipped around. She insisted she come with me to meet the girl I fell in love with. She didn't believe me when I lied to her, so her exact words were "I'll go with you, to not see this girl you didn't fall in love with". _

_"I fucking hate you" I told alice_

_"so?" she asked_

_"You're a fucking prick" I said_

_"Whatever. So what's she look like?" she asked looking around_

_"I keep telling you…." I said_

_"She's not blonde is she? I don't really like blondes" she said_

_"How the hell do you get along with Rose then?" I asked_

_She shrugged, _

_"She's different, I know rose and she's not a girl where she would become a tramp like other blondes." She said_

_"Oh?" I asked_

_She shrugged again looking around, _

_"Rose was a tramp before Emmett met her…" I said_

_"I know she was, but she's different NOW." She said_

_I rolled my eyes, _

_"Okay, im going to the hotel to drop off our stuff and go shopping….go do what you want I'll take a cab!" she said running off to the luggage place_

_Okay….I could so what I wanted, get to forks and back before alice would suspect anything if I drive fast enough. I would have to know….what happened when I left?_

_Bella's POV_

_Nessie raced outside as James chased her chuckling, _

_"Mommy!" she giggled as her bronze curls bounced on her head_

_"James…I think that's enough, I know she's only 3 once but….this girl looks tired" I said_

_She came up to me and attached to my leg yawning, she was still my baby and took her naps. _

_"Okay Okay, I think the loch ness monster needs her nap" James said coming up to me kissing my cheek_

_Before you think james is my husband, I tell you this. James is my older and only brother, my dad finally told me about him when I was a few months into my pregnancy with Nessie. _

_"You think?" I asked_

_Raising this little girl alone…it was hard. Suddenly James' phone rang_

**_Lightning by The Wanted_**

**_The rush, too much,and here it comes.  
When your lips touch mine,  
It's the kiss of life,  
I know, I know that it's a little bit frightening,  
We might as well be playing with lightning.  
We touch like,  
Like it's our first time, oh oh,  
I know that it's a little bit frightening,  
We might as well be playing with lightning now...oh oh.  
Just you and me and the coats in the back room,_**

_I winced as he mouthed 'sorry', and answered his phone, _

_"hello?" he asked_

_They said something making his face look like he was angered, _

_"That's not happening" he snapped_

_He looked at me, and put the phone behind him for a moment…_

_"Can you find a way home? This is really important" he asked_

_"sure…I'll just grab a cab" I said_

_"Thank you" he mouthed running off to the car_

_I picked up my little girl in my arms walking over to where I could get a cab, and when I got one I knew it was time to go home. _

* * *

**_You've met Bella, and Nessie and even a little bit of James :) Please review!_**

**_I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS!_**


	3. Mom finds out the Truth

_**Hey guys im here with the 3rd chapter! I still havent got many reviews on this story and its really bothering me, so coould you please review for me? Please?**_

_**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS!**_

* * *

_**Summary-**_

_**He's a famous actor and she was just a young girl living in a small town. They met fell in love, had sex, and he left her. it's been a about 4 years since her parents have seen her, and the world has seen him out there being…himself. After his family urges him to go back to the place where this all started, he goes there. When a little girl knocks into him around town, can he really figure out what he left behind?**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Drama**_

_**Chapters: 3/25**_

_Chapter 3_

_Edward's POV_

_Alice had called my cell millions of times on my way to….that place, but I've ignored her until now. _

"_What?" I snapped into the phone_

"_well hello to you" she said_

_I sighed it was my mom._

"_Sorry mom, I thought it was alice" I said_

_I could see her smile, _

"_So…where are you now?" she asked_

"_Um…." I said looking aroumd_

"_Port Angeles" I said_

"_What? Where is that? I thought you were going to seattle…" she said_

"_It's a small town, and I did go to seattle….i'm touring what I didn't see" I said_

"_Oh" she said_

_Well….looking at which I didn't because of her gorgeous face,_

"_So Edward…no one is around me or you. Who is she?" she asked_

"_Uh huh like I'll believe that mom" I said_

"_Edward its 11'o clock at night here, no one is here and your father is asleep" she snapped_

"_Mom…." I said_

"_Edward please" she begged_

_I sighed, and she heard it_

"_I knew it! There was a girl! Whats she like? What's her name?" she asked _

_She continued to say questions she had about her, _

"_Okay mom one at a time" I said_

"_Okay, I'm sorry. What's her name?" she asked_

_I sighed, this was going to take a lot of time and it's going to expose a lot_

"_Her name is Bella" I said_

_I winced, I haven't said that name in 4 years…_

"_Oh! Sounds cute, what's she look like?" she asked_

"_4 years ago, she had brown hair with matching brown eyes" I said_

"_Hmm….where does she live?" she asked_

"_Forks Washington" I said_

"_Forks? Strange name. How old IS she?" she asked _

"_she's 22 now…" I said_

"_Your 30….and you were 26 4 years ago….she was 18?" mom asked_

"_Yes….but out of school almost 19" I said_

"_Edward! You probably broke that little girls heart when you left" she saod_

_I sighed, _

"_she knew I had to leave, we discussed it" I said_

"_Edward…." She said_

"_I'm sorry" I said_

"_You ruined it, you made yourself like you are now" she said_

"_I know….that's why I needed time" I said_

_She sighed over the phone,_

"_Okay…I'll give you some more time, but if you don't bring her back to us when you come home then your career is over I repeat OVER!" she said_

_I smiled, _

"_I love you mom" I said_

_I could see her smile, _

"_I love you to baby, I know you can find her….." she said_

"_I know I can find her, but I don't know if she can forgive me" I said_

"_If she still loves you, you have a 99 % chance of her forgiving you" she said_

"_But there's still that 1 %..." I said_

_She sighed, _

"_Edward…go find her, don't worry about her not forgiving you. Unless she got married and had kids, she's still your love" she said_

_Kids….she always wanted kids…._

"_Okay…" I said_

"_I have to go, have a good time" she said hanging up_

_I hung up the phone. And when stopping at the light banged my head on the steering wheel. She always wanted kids, and when she was with me she wanted a little me, a little Edward…and I left her and never saw her again and crushed her dreams. We had sex a few times, but she didn't want kids at 18 so we always wore protection until that one time….i had just met her dad and he had to leave for work problems when she said she 'needed' me, then and there. _

_I told her no, I didn't want to have sex in her father's home on his couch where he usually sat and watched football and baseball. She had told me, that her father wouldn't mind, and she was 18 so if he did get mad she could move out once she graduated in a few weeks. She distracted me, wanting me, and I gave into her. we made love on the couch in her bed, many many times and im not surprised after I left her that I felt….different. ya life sucks…._

* * *

**_look at edward's thoughts again, but trust me eventually we'll get into more of Bella's point of view. His mom knows now, and she really thinks that she's going to take him back right away...but i cant say anything since i have a while to go before that happens. Please review!_**


	4. The Spotting

_**You know i always manage to not post this story for about 2 to 3 weeks at a time, i just want to say thanks for the reviews (still pretty low), can you help me get over 10 or 15? Hope you like the chapter!**_

* * *

_**Summary-**_

_**He's a famous actor and she was just a young girl living in a small town. They met fell in love, had sex and he left her. It's been an about 4 years since her parents have seen her, and the world has seen him out there being…himself. After his family urges him to go back to the place where this all started, he goes there. When a little girl knocks into him around town, can he really figure out what he left behind?**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Drama**_

_**Chapters: 4/25**_

_Bella's POV_

_When I got home - I haven't seen my parents in years - I set Nessie down in her bed and she snuggled up to her little lion, making me smile. If I didn't have him, I wouldn't have Nessie and I would die without this little girl. James helped me during the time when she was so little and she kept me up at every hour of the night, which only made me think of him. He would have loved her so much; he would have spoiled her with little gifts when he came home from the studio. She could possibly have siblings… just if he would have stayed. _

_She would have adored him, she would have been this daddy's girl and always want to go with him to his studio and I wouldn't have to worry about money because he would be there and he would help us. I wouldn't have to worry about James possibly getting us all killed and… and… my parents wouldn't forget about searching for me. My parents would know of Renesmee and not give up on finding me and what happened to me after I found out I was pregnant. _

_"Bella?" James yelled walking in the apartment._

_I rushed to him._

_"Shh!" I hissed._

_"Sorry" he whispered_

_I rolled my eyes and sat on the couch with him next to me._

_"Are we safe?" I whispered._

_"For now…" he said._

_I sighed, placed my head on his lap, lay down on the couch and closed my eyes._

_"I miss him, James," I whispered not opening my eyes._

_He sighed. I could feel it._

_"Bella… he left you and Nessie…" he said._

_"He never knew of Nessie…" I said._

_"I know he didn't, but… he still left you, he hurt you!" he frowned._

_"I don't care! He's Renesmee's father… I want to find him… even if he hates me and got married or something. I want him to know about her, I want Nessie to have some kind of father in her life," I whispered._

_"Bella…" he said sighing._

_"My parents were teenage parents, and so am I. My parents divorced, I didn't grow up with a father and look at where I am now. Nessie's in the same situation as I was in," I said_

_"But… you don't know where he is," I said._

_"He's Edward Masen, James. He's famous. Don't you think it's on the internet?" I asked._

_He smiled._

_"Forgot that little part," he said._

_I sighed, lifted my head and walked over to the table to grab the laptop. After turning it on, I immediately checked my Facebook where I was still friends with people from high school. _

_**Jessica Stanley: OMG OMG! It is him (photo attached)**_

_**Angela Webber: People overreacting over celebrity are….stupid….**_

_**Mike Newton: Jessica keeps staring out the window following someone's car by us, and it's freaky**_

_**Jessica's comment on mike's status: It's HIM, I'm not letting it go.**_

_I rolled my eyes, and scrolled back up to the photo. Who was she overreacting to? I couldn't see anyone in the picture so I rolled my eyes forgetting to find him, and shut the computer. _

_"Bella?" he asked._

_"Forget it, it's not worth it," I grumbled._

_"You're over him?" he asked._

_I shook my head, _

_"No… but I just don't want to do it tonight. Let's go to sleep," I said._

_He sighed._

_"Okay," he agreed._

* * *

**_Can you review for me please? I hope you liked the chapter. this is the last time before christmas i will be updating so for anyone who celebrates Merry Early Christmas!_**


	5. Text Messages

_**Hey guys! This is the next chapter and I hope you like it, because I know if you review you like the story! I hope you like the chapter :)**_

_**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS!**_

* * *

_**summary**_

_**He's a famous actor and she was just a girl living in a small town. They met fell in love, had sex, and he left her. it's been a about 4 years since her parents have seen her, and the world has seen him out there being…himself. After his family urges him to go back to the place where this all started, he goes there. When a little girl knocks into him around town, can he really figure out what he left?**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Drama**_

_**Chapters: 5/25**_

_Chapter 5_

_Edward's POV_

_~-The Next Day-~_

_Alice didn't question me when I didn't return that first night, but she did ask why I went so far away that I couldn't come back and I told her I had things to do. I had bought contacts before I left New York and I put them in blinking rapidly before I planned to leave that day to tour town. I had to calm down my hair with some hair gel making it no stick up and look brown. When I got out to the car I was renting for the time I would have it until i could buy myself a car and then not have to worry about using this one. _

_I was using a black Mercedes, which had tinted windows, and no one could see through unless they had super vision and were able to look through BLACK tinted windows. When I got outside I blinked rapidly to keep the color contacts in so no one would notice me and went to the car. I arrived in forks around 11 pm, found a motel, got a room and went to sleep. The girl in the front gave me the room for free when she figured out who I was. _

"_You can do this Edward, it's not like it' illegal" I mumbled to myself_

_Once I got in the car I turned on my phone, to see I had a few (sarcasm) new messages, mostly from my family. _

_**Message 1:**_

_**Emmett:**_

_**Dude! Mom said you left for Washington without telling me**_

_**Call me ASAP!**_

_**Message 2: **_

_**Alice:**_

_**Edward…..i don't know this town and you're **_

_**Not here…I'm scared…**_

_**Message 3:**_

_**Mom:**_

_**I miss you baby, even if we talked last night 3**_

_**Message 4:**_

_**Alice:**_

_**EDWARD!**_

_**Message 5:**_

_**Emmett:**_

_**Dude…..CALL ME!**_

_**Message 6:**_

_**Dad:**_

_**Your mom was freaking squealing last night after she got off the phone…**_

_**What did you say?**_

_**Message 7:**_

_**Esmé:**_

_**How's my daughter? She promised to call and she didn't!**_

_**Message 8: **_

_**Rosalie: **_

_**You better call my fiancée soon, because**_

_**He is freaking out over here!**_

_I sighed, forgetting the messages for a bit and dialed Emmett's number and let it ring_

"_Edward!" Emmett yelled into the phone_

"_Emmett….what's wrong?" I asked_

"_Mom…..she…she…" he said_

"_What's wrong with mom?" I asked_

_He wasn't going to tell me…._

"_Edward….mom…..mom was freaking out last night squealing…..and….and…." he said_

"_Emmett spit it out!" I snapped_

"_Mom had a heart attack" he said _

_I took in a deep breath, _

"_C-can you repeat that?" I asked_

"_Mom….last night at 11:30, she was squealing jumping up and down like Alice does when she's happy, when she didn't feel good. She sat down for a bit but when she thought it passed she tried to tell dad what was happening and stood up, and it…it just happened" he said _

_It's all my fault, _

"_I was talking to mom, telling her why I left" I said_

"_Ya….i figured that out when I was looking at her phone, to see she called you" he said_

"_Ya….thi is all my fault Emmett" I said_

"_No! We….it was bad, and mom's fine, and she said to make me tell you not to worry and….and just find" he said_

_She wanted me to find her, _

"_find, and bring home, bring home to us and make yourself happy" he said_

"_I know what she means….really I do…." I said_

"_Thanks bro, now….i have to go" he said_

"_see ya…." I said_

_I hung up the phone and started the car before racing off to get something to eat in a grocery store, I'm famous, not helpless so I can to shop for things….i hope. _

* * *

**_Aw poor Elizabeth! I hope you liked the chapter, the people who review will get a sneak peeek and mentioned in the next chapter. 5 reviews for the next chapter please! Please review :)_**


	6. Renesmee & Someone's Watching?

_**I know i said 5 reviews but i wanted to put this up so badly! I want to thank the people who reviewed! **_

_**Reviewers: sunrise66, snowiewolf, dcv. thanks for the reviews everyone :)**_

* * *

_**Summary-**_

_**He is a famous actor and she was just a young girl living in a small town. They met fell in love, had sex and he left her. It has been a about 4 years since her parents have seen her, and the world has seen him out there being…himself. After his family urges him to go back to the place where this all started, he goes there. When a little girl knocks into him around town, can he really figure out what he left behind?**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Drama**_

_**Chapters: 6/25**_

_Chapter 6_

_Edward's POV *I know I usually do Bella's but I HAVE to do his this chapter*_

_I was here, actually in forks….where I was before….where I met her. People looked strangely at me, because this is a small town and everyone knows everyone and no one have moved here ever since…her. While looking around I felt someone knock into my feet rushing away, making me look around for a little kid running. I saw a girl with hair….it looked just like mine when this stuff was not in my hair, but I could not see her hair._

"_Renesmee Carlie!" a man yelled _

_Strange name, I guess parents like to name their kids strange names around here. _

"_Uncle James!" the little girl squealed_

_She sounded so much like my cousin it made my ears hurt and miss her, I really need to get back to her or get her here soon. After actually getting the hang of this, I went back to the motel room and put the things away before just walking. I have not just walked in years, without being attacked by fans (that I still have) or paparazzi who always fail to get a picture of ME because of the fans surrounding me. _

_When someone knocked into me all the contents of my sweatshirt fell to the ground,_

"_Shit" I mumbled kneeling down_

"_I'm sorry," someone said quietly_

_I looked up to a little girl, the same little girl from earlier. She had brown eyes, the same brown eyes as her. She had bronze hair with a little brown in them….she only looked around 3 years old. _

"_Its okay, where's your mommy?" I asked_

_She pointed behind her where a woman stood, talking with some person. Who leaves their 3 year old by themselves?_

"_Renesmee! Get over here!" the man yelled_

"_Bye-Bye!" she said running away_

_So….strange, _

_Bella's POV_

"_Really? We're fine," he whispered_

"_James….I doubt were fine, I feel like….someone's watching us" I said_

_He sighed, _

"_I know….I say it, I've felt it to….like someone NEEDS to know where we are," he said_

"_I know….I hasn't felt this way for….." I said_

_He smiled a tiny bit, _

"_I know, ever since HE left you," he said_

_I shook my head and looked over to my daughter who was skipping around. She was so precious and I love her so much, she was my little princess, _

"_I love her so much, and I know I have to find him sometime because she's getting older and she'll want to know and I don't know what im going to tell her if she does ask," I said_

"_You could say…." He said trailing off_

"_No I am not going to tell her, "Well her walked off and left us before he knew I was pregnant". Ya like that would be a good thing, I would be killed by her anger," I said_

"_And why would she be so mad? She's 3…." He said_

"_Ya, but if she asks when she's like 17, she's going to hate me for never telling her about him or trying to find out what happened to him you know?" I asked_

_He shook his head,_

"_She won't she loves you way too much, and even if she is mad she'll get over it and maybe find him on her own. She does have his hair…and a lot of his personality in your words…," he said_

_I looked over again to see her still skipping, _

"_She's joyful all the time, she doesn't get mad at anything or anyone and she loves animals. For the few months that I knew him he was just like that and she's just like him, it hurts…" I said looking back to him_

_He smiled, _

"_I know baby, but you really really need to get over this guy because if you don't….he'll freak when she's older and he does find out" he said_

"_I know that's true, but…but what if he fights me for her? What if I lose her? I can't lose her James!" I said_

_He put his hands on my shoulders as I freaked, _

"_Bella" he said_

"_What?" I cried_

"_He won't take her from you and if does, we'll get the bets lawyer out there and fight him so hard that he'll be beat to the ground. She's not going anywhere" he said_

_I sniffled_

"_Are you sure?" I asked_

_He nodded, _

"_I'm sure, how about I get the little girl and we go home?" he asked_

_I nodded wiping my eyes, and he looked over to her. _

"_Renesmee! Get over here!" he yelled_

_She ran over and looked to James, and he grabbed her little hand_

"_Come on sweet cheeks, were going home" he said_

"_Okay…." She said_

_She had something on her hand, it was a card_

"_Nessie….what's that?" I asked _

_She handed me the card and I looked at it, it had no name but an address….and a place, New York City…..but when I looked around I finally found a name…..oh no….guess who just met Nessie…._

* * *

**_he's got a hard head doesnt he if he doesnt know now! Lol, next chapter will be up with 4 to 5 reviews, please review :) I will honor you in the next chapter AND give you a sneak peek of the next chapter!_**


	7. Sister

_**This is a short chapter, but i want to thank anyone who reviewed for me, thanks so much guys!**_

_**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS**_

* * *

_**Summary-**_

_**He is a famous actor and she was just a young girl living in a small town. They met fell in love, had sex and he left her. It has been a about 4 years since her parents have seen her, and the world has seen him out there being…himself. After his family urges him to go back to the place where this all started, he goes there. When a little girl knocks into him around town, can he really figure out what he left behind?**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Drama**_

_**Chapters: 7/25**_

_Chapter 7_

_Liz's POV _

_Once my son told me about Bella…..i do not think I could be any happier than I am now. She seems so…nice, so confident….and I really hope she knew of my sons fame and didn't freak out about it, and go all crazy on him but if she was still with him after a few months and they fell in love. I think she probably did not really freak out at his fame, go spasm on him, and tell everyone she knew around her who he was to expose him, when he was trying to be normal and have a good life. I want my son to be happy and I want him to bring her home to us, where she would be part of this family and we wouldn't have to worry about him moping around in his room for "losing" someone and be with her and possible making her one of us. Making her a Masen, would be the best thing out there for me before anything happened that no one in my family liked and I maybe…I do not know died? _

_I know it does not really matter if this girl is normal or not, or even just poor as heck and does not know what she is doing. I do not care, as long as my oldest son is happy then I am happy for him, even if she is a slut, a prostitute he LOVES her. as long as my family is happy then I am happy and no one has to worry about my stress getting ahead of me and losing me so that they don't have to lose me and I don't have to worry about losing my family's trust and I don't know what they would do if they did lose me. _

"_What do you mean cancel?" David screamed into the phone_

"_Edward's….not here, he's going through some business of his own" I said_

"_6 months of business?!" he screamed_

"_David! Edward left to Washington for reasons that I can NOT tell you and he doesn't want anyone to know but me" I said_

"_Well….he needs to get back right now! I don't care what you say, he has a signing tomorrow morning at 10:00 am, and if he's not there then….he's fired!" he snapped hanging up _

_I gasped at the phone; he did not just threaten my son's career. Oh my god…_

_Edward's pov_

_My mom was going to call, I could tell as I sat outside of the stupid motel room I would rent for the rest of the day and go find Alice in Seattle tonight, but everything that came to my mind was that little girl. She was so…..different like I needed to know who she was, who her family was and all that personal stuff but I don't get why I just have this gut feeling….do you ever get it? As soon as my phone rang, I picked it up_

"_Hello?" I asked_

"_Um hi! This is James…..and we need to talk" he said_

_It was not my mom, just some crazed fan. Damn I hate these calls_

"_Okay, shoot" I said_

"_You know my sister and her daughter grabbed something of yours today" he said_

_Shit! This is the guy of that little 3 year old, _

"_Oh well…..um….who's your sister?" I asked_

_He chuckled in the background_

"_Oh you'll get a joke out of this" he said_

"_Just say it, I'm waiting for a specific call" I snapped _

"_My sister? Well….my sister happens to be Bella Swan" he said _

_Oh no…._

* * *

**_Uh no indeed! Hope you liked the chapter, 5 reviews for next chapter! Thanks for reading and please take time to leave a review :)_**


	8. Kidnapped!

_**Thanks so much for the reviews! Here's the next chapter, still just over 600 words sorry! Chapters should get longer after this, hope you enjoy!**_

_**I DONT OWN TWILGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS!**_

* * *

_**Summary-**_

_**He is a famous actor and she was just a young girl living in a small town. They met fell in love, had sex and he left her. It has been a about 4 years since her parents have seen her, and the world has seen him out there being…himself. After his family urges him to go back to the place where this all started, he goes there. When a little girl knocks into him around town, can he really figure out what he left behind?**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Drama**_

_**Chapters: 8/25**_

_Chapter 8_

_Bella's POV_

_James was on the phone and I could hear whatever he said, _

"_My sister? Well….my sister happens to be Bella Swan" he said_

_Oh no….he is talking about me. _

"_Oh? Hello?" he asked looking at the phone_

_It was silent in his voice, _

"_Well I happen to be James…..Bella's brother" he said_

_Oh no, he is talking about me and mentioning he is my brother…._

"_Well Bella….she's here now" he said_

_I do not want to know, so I raced out the door of the apartment and slammed the door shut. Only for him, to come out here with the phone_

"_Would you like to speak with him?" he asked_

"_Who is him?" I mumbled_

"_Just talk" he mumbled throwing the phone on the ground_

"_Bitch" I mumbled picking up the phone_

"_Hello?" I asked_

"_Bella?" they asked_

_Oh my god…._

_Alice's pov_

_~-a couple hours ago-~_

_I sat in the hotel room and kept glancing at the door, he said he would be here later and he is not here yet. After a few minutes, I gave up, slammed my laptop shut, went over, and grabbed the room card before stuffing it in my pocket and grabbing my purse before leaving the room and going down to the lobby gift shop. As I looked around, I noticed the doors open a few times but when I looked up my cousin was not one of the people to enter the hotel and it made me mad. _

_Once I gave up on the gift shop I walked out of the hotel and looked for a taxi, I am famous and it took help for me to find a cab at the airport._

"_You need some help?" a guy asked_

_I blushed nodding and he smiled, did he not see the rock on my finger?_

"_I'm Alice Hale" I said_

_Use my MARRIED name instead, _

"_Seth Clearwater, but don't worry sweetie I see the rock" he said_

_I blushed, this may me feel so….bad. _

"_Hey wait! Aren't you Edward Masen's cousin or something?" he asked_

_Damn it, _

"_Uh kind of, "I mumbled _

"_That's so cool! So….my friend….what's he like?" he asked_

"_He's straight dude" I said_

_He rolled his eyes, _

"_Don't worry, my friend Mike….he's not too smart for being gay" he said_

_I do not believe this guy and I bet he is trying to hide that it is HIM. _

"_Uh huh sure!" I said_

_He rolled his eyes once again, which happens to be a huge turn off_

"_Uh huh….hey you really need somewhere to go?" he asked_

"_Ya I actually do…" I said_

_He looked around _

"_It's my break, I'll take you" he said_

"_Oh that's very kind of you but…." I said_

"_Really I insist" he said_

_I sighed, what is the worst that could happen?_

"_Fine" I said_

_He smiled, _

"_Great" he said _

_He grabbed my arm tightly making me wince and took me to the back of the hotel where a van sat running with someone in it, _

"_Get in" he said_

_His voice had changed from the kind boy in the hotel to someone like a murder,_

"_Okay" I said_

_I got in the back of the van (which had NO seats) and sat there for him to get in the passenger seat and the guy look at him, _

"_Well finally dude, how's this one?" he asked _

_This must be his "gay" friend Mike, I am scared…._

* * *

**_Oh no! Alice! 5 reviews to see what happens next with Bella and Edward! Hope you like it :) Please Review :)_**


	9. The Talk

_**Hello there lovelies! You know what happened? what you guys always do? i leave my laptop for a few hours and BAM hours later my email is fileld up with reviews! I want to thank you all for reviewing for me! We get a Edward-Bella talk in this chapter, hope you enjoy!**_

_**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS!**_

* * *

_**Summary-**_

_**He is a famous actor and she was just a young girl living in a small town. They met fell in love, had sex and he left her. It has been a about 4 years since her parents have seen her, and the world has seen him out there being…himself. After his family urges him to go back to the place where this all started, he goes there. When a little girl knocks into him around town, can he really figure out what he left behind?**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Drama**_

_**Chapters: 9/25**_

Chapter 10

Edward's POV

I do not like this guy AT ALL; Bella never had a brother that I knew about 4 years ago….maybe she figured out about her brother after I left 4 years ago. I don't know if I want to talk with her….at all, it's been so long since I saw her and it will just be so….weird.

"Edward!" she said

I did not know what to say,

"Bella…." I said

"Edward I miss you" she said

"I miss you to Bella…." I said

"Why'd you leave me? Did I do something?" she asked

What could I tell her? I left her 4 years ago with nothing but a broken heart….

"Bella….we need to talk about this face to face" I said

"Face to face?" she asked

I nodded even though she could not see me,

"I really need to see you Bella….I can't tell you this over a phone call" I said

"When?" she asked

This was way too much, for me….

"I'm free, for a while….." I said

"Okay….um…tomorrow? Wait! Where are you?" she asked

"Seattle…." I said

I had come to Seattle in a few hours before I got this call….and im going to search for Alice when I find the hotel she was staying in….

"Um….meet up at that one Italian restaurant? Noon?" she asked

"Whatever you want" I said

I could hear her sighing,

"Thank You…." She said

I smiled,

"Bye…." She said

I hung up the phone and slammed my head against the wall….what was I thinking?

Bella's POV

I would see him again tomorrow at noon and it was going to be so strange,

"James! Can you watch Nessie for me tomorrow at noon?" I asked

"What do you think I am? Free of time…?" he asked

"Please! I don't want him to know of her yet….I want to get just back with him, get to know him again, everyone changes in 4 years…..I know I did" I said

"Bella….are you sure this is a good thing? You never know what's going to happen, he probably has to leave AGAIN for something he can't explain" he said

I nodded,

"I know this is a good thing James…..I really do, he won't hurt me, he came back here….here to Seattle…he's here for reasons and I want to know those reasons….I just don't want him to know of Nessie yet because I know he'll try to put everything on hold in his life and I don't want him to do that because it could ruin his career and I don't want that for him….please…" I said

He sighed,

"Bella….I'll take your kid for 3 hours and if your gone longer then that I will personally go to Seattle with Nessie and give her to you no matter what you two are doing….I don't care" he said

"Did I ever mention I love you James?" I asked

He chuckled,

"Not enough, but I really love you and Nessie sis…." He said

"You better because I really don't want some random person coming up to her and kidnapping my baby, how do you think I would feel?" I asked

"I know you hate my job Bella….but I have to do something and your book isn't getting published anytime soon and if it does get published….it's going to take time to sell and when it does how much money would we really get?" he asked

I sighed, my life is not the best right now…

"I know it's not, but if….if he finds out about everything then I'm not going to be able to leave his sight….he loved me, and even if he doesn't he'll love her and want to be in her life….plus I have to give him back that stupid card Nessie took…." I said

"And how do you explain that? You don't want to tell him and when you tell him you can give him the card back…..I don't want you to break you promises to yourself Bella….I love you way too much" he said

I sighed hugging him

"I love you too" I said

* * *

**_Bella is going to see Edward...who reacted badly or good about that? Just so all of you know, the thing with alice has to happen! it HAS to be in the story, hope you liked it. 5 reviews for the next chapter! So...please review :)_**


	10. Alice?

**I didnt get 5 reviews but im updating anyways, i wont be able to update this week, becasue i have exams which suck :( I know this is short but i promise some might be a bit longer, and i hope you like it because it will be the last one for a week or so. thanks again reviewers :)**

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Summary-**

**He is a famous actor and she was just a young girl living in a small town. They met fell in love, had sex and he left her. It has been a about 4 years since her parents have seen her, and the world has seen him out there being…himself. After his family urges him to go back to the place where this all started, he goes there. When a little girl knocks into him around town, can he really figure out what he left behind?**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Drama**

**Chapters: 10/25**

Chapter 10

Bella's POV

The next morning I woke up my baby telling her I would be gone for a while today and she would be left with Uncle Jamie (James) and she nodded her little head going back to sleep. Always as a baby she was a quiet baby, she did not cry much and I easily got close to 6 hours of sleep during the first few months but then she started teething and it hurt her making her cry out in pain every night she did not have her thing, which was not very often.

He must have changed because it has been 4 years and everyone changes in 4 years, I mean I sure did didn't I? I wonder if he actually knows what place im talking about since he hasn't been in Seattle for over 4 year. If he doesn't im going to be screwed and mad and mad and mad at him because he promised me he would be there and I really need to see him, and if I don't im going to freak.

When I left for Seattle, I sighed so many times, what if I had to tell him about Nessie? What if he already knows about Nessie thanks to her taking his card? I mean if he knew she took his card, he would demand answers then and there and I don't want that right now…just not yet. When I finally arrived in Seattle 3 hours later, I sighed parking my car at some store. I needed to get something, anything for Nessie that could keep her occupied in case he wanted to go back to forks with me and meet….my brother.

I sighed and looked at the time; I wasn't supposed to meet Edward for another hour and half so I sighed once again and got out of the car grabbing my purse and keys before slamming the door shut and locking the car. I yawned as I entered the store rubbing my eyes, getting up at 5 am, and then driving for 3 hours because of my daughters father wears you out. I looked around a lot noticing not many people in the store.

After I found what I needed I looked to my watch to see it was 11:45 and I needed to get going if I wanted to make it on time and he doesn't feel like I stood him up which I would NEVER do! I took the things I got and stored them in the deep part of my trunk and slammed it shut locking it with the key and going up to the driver's seat. I made my way to the Italian restaurant soon enough and took a deep breath….am I ready to see him again?

Edward's POV

I don't know if im ready to see my ex-girlfriend again, what if she got remarried and just wants to see me because I came here? God Edward you need to stop thinking horrible things about what's going to happen and….and….think of positive things. What is positive out there in my life right now?

Suddenly my cell phone rang and I turned on my earpiece,

"Edward speaking" I said

"Edward!" she said

It was my mother….again….

"Yes mom?" I asked

"I…..I haven't heard from Alice and Esme's getting worried….have you seen her?" he asked

"No mom I haven't, but can I call you back later? I have somewhere to be…." I said

"Uh huh, not going to happen mister!" she said

"I'm going to see Bella, mom!" I snapped

"Oh….OH….okay call me later," she said

I sighed, mothers

"Bye mom" I said

I turned off my earpiece and sighed when I arrived, I was almost late because of my MOM. I looked to the time and saw it was 11:57, hopefully she still knows me….

* * *

**hope you liked it, please review :)**


	11. Worries

**You'll hate me, since im skipping time, but it will go back to what they talked about in chapter 23-24, i hope you like it :)**

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

* * *

_**Summary-**_

_**He's a famous actor and she was just a young girl living in a small town. They met fell in love, had sex and he left her. It's been an about 4 years since her parents have seen her, and the world has seen him out there being…himself. After his family urges him to go back to the place where this all started, he goes there. When a little girl knocks into him around town, can he really figure out what he left behind?**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Drama**_

_**Chapters: 11/25**_

Chapter 11

Bella's POV

~-a couple days later-~

As I set Nessie down in her bed, James walked over to me smiling while he looked down at his niece,

"So when do you plan on telling him?" he asked

"I don't know, how am I supposed to tell him this?" I asked

He sighed,

"I can't just go out and say it James, he'll want her….I can't lose her" I said

He sighed again,

"Bella we have the best lawyer in forks, and he hasn't known of her let taken care of her judge's aren't stupid!" he said

"But….he has money James, lots of money" I said

He was getting mad,

"Bella Marie Swan! He will NOT take Nessie away from you no matter what it takes!" he said

The tears eventually came and he pulled me into his arms, rubbing my back. He can't take her, I god hope no because I will DIE without my daughter, she's everything to me!

Edward's pov

A few days later, when I was sitting in the room I heard pounding on the door,

"Edward! Open the door!" they cried

I walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole before throwing the door open and pulling my cousin into my arms, she's soaking wet!

"Alice, where the hell have you been?" I hissed

"C-close t-the d-door!" she stuttered

I closed the door locking it in every way possible and picked up my cousin setting her on the bed, as she clung to me,

"Alice what happened to you?" I asked

I tried to take her sweatshirt off to see what it looked like under it, but she screamed stopping me,

"Ali….I need to know what's happened to you" I said

"N-no!" she said

"Alice Cullen!" I growled

She screamed releasing her arms from me grabbing her head. I tried to sooth her but that wasn't working,

"D-don't t-touch m-me!" she screamed scooting away from me

"Alice please! Do I need to call Jasper?" I asked

She looked confused,

"J-jasper?" she stuttered releasing her hands from her head

"Your husband?" I asked

"N-No!" she screamed digging her finger nails into her head

"Alice! Please….please…..stop" I said

She kept shaking and I gave up and called my mother, she wouldn't care the time if she has to talk to Alice,

"Why are you calling me so late?" she grumbled

"Mom….is aunt Esme or jasper around?" I asked

"Um….Esme's in the other room, why?" she asked

"Alice is back, and she's freaking out and she doesn't know who her husband is" I said

On that cue she screamed,

"N-No!" she said

"Was that her?" she asked

"It was, can you please get Esme?!" I asked

"Okay, okay im going" she said

A few minutes passed, before Esme came onto the phone

"Esme!" I said

"Edward what's wrong?" I asked

"Can you please talk to alice? She's freaking out over here" I said

I looked over to see her still clawing at her own head,

"Sure, sure," she said

I looked to her again,

"Alice? Can you talk to your mommy?" I asked

"M-mommy?" she stuttered

I handed her the phone and she looked at it before pressing it to her ear,

"M-mommy?" she asked

I don't know what Esme is saying but it has to be something Alice doesn't like because her free hand is clawing her head,

"N-No!" Ali screamed

"Alice!" I said shaking her shoulders

"N-No!" she screamed into the phone again

I took the phone from my cousin and put it to my ear,

"Esme! What have you been saying?" I hissed

"I….I was just telling her how we all miss her," she said

I sighed, that was SO Esme

"Can you not? I'm kinda scared for her right now, I don't know what happened, and she doesn't even know who HE is" I said

I could hear her sigh,

"Okay, but he misses her. she promised him before she left she would call him every night to say she loved him and all….can you figure out what's wrong with my baby please?" she asked

"I promise that I will figure it out," I said

"Thank You" she said

"You're welcome, goodbye" I said hanging up the phone

I looked to my cousin, I really need to get that out of her….

* * *

**Oh no! Alice was taken and now...she reacts badly over jasper's name, hopefully she gets better soon, please review :)**


	12. Explaining & Charlie

**Hello lovelies! I got out of school early today which leads to this update! Some thought Alice lost her memory, and i tell you she DIDNT lose her memory, it will eb explained. another said this the best story they've read and i love to hear that! I think it's really good because it's taken the most time to write. Enjoy!**

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

* * *

_**Summary-**_

_**He's a famous actor and she was just a young girl living in a small town. They met fell in love, had sex and he left her. It's been an about 4 years since her parents have seen her, and the world has seen him out there being…himself. After his family urges him to go back to the place where this all started, he goes there. When a little girl knocks into him around town, can he really figure out what he left behind?**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Drama**_

_**Chapters: 12/25**_

Chapter 12

Edward's POV

I needed to get it out of her but it would be hard with her sitting here digging her nails into her scalp.

"Alice, can you tell me what's wrong?" I asked very gently

"H-h-e-e….." she stuttered

"Ya Alice, please tell me" I said softly

"H-h-e-e….h-h-e-e h-h-u-u-r-r-t-t m-m-e-e" she stuttered (he….he hurt me)

Someone hurt her,

"Can you tell me a little more?" I asked softly again

"H-h-e-e….h-h-e-e k-k-I-I-d-d-n-n-a-a-p-p-e-e-d-d m-m-e-e" she said (he….he kidnapped me)

He had kidnapped her is what I think she's trying to say

"Where did her take you Ali? Can you remember?" I asked

"N-n-o-o" she said

Her stuttering bothered me to death,

"Alice….what's wrong? You need to tell me, I can't do anything unless you tell me…" I said

"N-n-o-o!" she yelled (No!)

"Please Alice, I need to know" I said

"H-h-e-e t-t-o-o-l-l-d-d m-m-e-e n-n-o-o-t-t t-t-o-o t-t-e-e-l-l o-o-r-r h-h-e-e w-w-o-o-u-u-l-l-d-d k-k-I-I-l-l t-t-h-h-e-e f-f-a-a-m-m-I-I-l-l-y-y" she stuttered (He told me not to tell or he would kill the family)

"Alice he won't kill us, I promise" I said

"a-a-r-r-e-e y-y-o-o-u-u s-s-u-u-r-r-e-e?" she stuttered (Are you sure?)

"Im sure Alice, can you please tell me what happened now?" I asked

"H-he t-took m-me w-when I-I w-was l-looking f-for a-a r-ride I-into town," she said

"Can you speak a little normal please Alice?" he asked

She nodded

"He….he took me somewhere….he asked me if I wanted a ride into town….and…..and…." she said beginning to cry

"What is it Alice?" I asked

"He hurt me, he took something from me" she whispered

I growled, if he took my cousins virginity I will kill him myself

"What did he take alice?" I asked

She didn't have to do anything but look up at me with tears in her eyes and I knew. The person who took her or whoever was with him had taken my cousins virginity. Even though she and Jasper were married, they didn't like buying condoms so were going to wait until they wanted to have a baby.

"I'm so sorry Alice, so so sorry" I said pulling her into my arms

She cried her eyes out and I let her do it, she was my cousin and she was hurt. He had taken something she wanted to just give to her husband; I was going to get him back no matter what.

Bella's POV

Time went on as I watched her sleep, I couldn't even bother trying to sleep it just wasn't going to happen. I don't know why sleep wouldn't take over me but whenever I close my eyes, I see a girl locked in a room screaming, and being told to shut the fuck up. It scares me so I just ignore sleep, in the morning when Nessie started to wake up I smiled.

When her eyes opened, she looked at me

"Momma" she said

"I'm here baby," I said

She smiled, her little smile, her baby smile. Picking up my daughter, I knew if we wanted to do anything today, we would have to get her little body dressed.

"So what do you wanna do today?" I asked kneeling down to her level

She shook her head and her tiny legs ran to the stairs, and she looked at me

"Up?" she asked

Picking her up, I walked down the stairs and sat her on her feet, so she could find James. When I walked into the living room right after Nessie, I stopped in my tracks, and pulled Nessie close to me. He had invited our dad over and they were talking not noticing Nessie and I, but knowing the 3 year old she would call out James nickname. I took a deep breath and Nessie let she get out of my hold and attached herself to James leg,

"Oh!" he said looking down

She smiled at him and he smiled at her only for Charlie to look at him,

"Who's this cutie?" he asked ruffling her hair

"Um…." He said

Please don't notice me, please don't notice me. With my horrible luck he looked over to me and I shut my eyes from trying to see him,

"James…." He said

"Dad….I promise I…." he said

"What the hell?" he said

"It's not what it looks like" James said

"Not what it looks like?" he growled

I couldn't let them fight because I refuse to open my eyes and let him know that his daughter is okay,

"Stop" I whispered

I opened my eyes, which contained tears,

"Stop fighting" I said

They both looked my way and Charlie gasped,

"Bella?" he asked

* * *

**Charlie is back! Just to let you know again, im writing 23 right now and realized this is going to go way over 25 like planned. I cant just sum everything up into 2 more chapters, it's not possible, so thats that. Please review for me lovelies!**


	13. Charlie Knows

This chapter is 200-300 words or more longer than the others, enjoy!

I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS!

* * *

_**Summary-**_

_**He's a famous actor and she was just a young girl living in a small town. They met fell in love, had sex and he left her. It's been an about 4 years since her parents have seen her, and the world has seen him out there being…himself. After his family urges him to go back to the place where this all started, he goes there. When a little girl knocks into him around town, can he really figure out what he left behind?**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Drama**_

_**Chapters: 13/25**_

Chapter 13

Bella's POV

He looked at me in shock

"Momma doesn't cry" Nessie said trying to get out of James' arms,

"James" he said

"Dad, I kept her away because of Nessie….I was keeping her safe" James said

"I…." he said

"Keeping her from the Media, if Bella would have went out we wouldn't have any privacy" James said

"The Media?" he asked

He looked confused; I didn't tell him Edward was famous

"Renesmee's father…-"James said

"Who?" he asked

"Nessie, her real name is Renesmee" I said

"Oh…" he said

"Okay, Nessie's father isn't the person….you wouldn't see on magazines. His fans love him, Nessie's father is a famous actor/singer" James said

"Famous?" he asked

I nodded,

"Edward never knew, I didn't tell him because I didn't want to risk his career" I said

"Doesn't she need a father?" he asked

"She does yes, but I think Bella and I are enough right now" James said

"Does he even know now?" he asked

I shook my head,

"He's in Seattle right now, I've seen him once," I said

"Once?" he asked

I nodded,

"Yes, we talked but I never brought up Renesmee," I said

"Don't you think it'd be better to tell him sooner than later?" he asked

"Probably…but….I doesn't know if want to tell Edward" I said

"Bella, this kid will need a father in the future, the near future" he said

"Dad….I'm sorry," I said

"For what Bella?" he asked

"For leaving during my pregnancy, for not contacting you, for not letting you know of Renesmee," I said

"Bella, it's okay. I know now don't I? She's a beauty" he said

I smiled,

"She looks a lot like Edward" I said

James smiled at us,

"She has your curls" James said to him

"She's adorable" he said

"I know," I said

He smiled at me, she was MY baby, I carried her for 9 months and went through 16 hours of labor for her, I changed her diapers and stayed up for late night feedings and all of that, she is MINE.

"You did a good job Bells" he said

I smiled at my old nickname,

"Thanks dad…." I said

He smiled and turned to me and not at Renesmee,

"Love you Bells" he said

The tears came into my eyes right away,

"I love you too dad" I said

He gave me a tight hug and I cried, well almost cried my eyes out. For the first time in 4 years, I was happy to have my father here knowing I wasn't dead.

"You can't tell Mom" James said

Dad looked at him,

"Why not?" he asked

"Bella needs to tell her, not you" he said

Dad nodded,

"Of course, I get it" he said

"You better, because I need to tell her" I said

He nodded again,

"I think I should go" he said

I nodded,

"Yes of course" I said

He gave me a kiss on the cheek and told James and I he loved us before leaving. When he left the place, I looked to James

"Why was he here in the first place?" I asked

"Well…..there was a kidnapping somewhere in Seattle and some things were tracked here and I was called to help but I told them I couldn't meet the chief so they sent him here, I forgot it was dad" he said

"How could you forget?" I hissed

It was nice seeing my dad but now he knows, and he can't keep damn secrets from mom,

"I don't know Bella, it's been 4 years since we've seen him" he said

I frowned, he was pointing out it was my fault, I had the baby, I wanted to protect her from the media and he's saying I kept him from his family because of Nessie,

"Fine, give me my daughter" I said

"What?" he asked confused

"You don't want us here, I see that now. I'll take Renesmee and go" I said

"Bella that's—"he said

I shushed him,

"I don't want to hear it, give me my daughter" I said

"Honestly Bella—"he said

Ignoring him I picked up my daughter from his arms and put her in mine, she didn't understand, she shouldn't understand us talking but she's smart so she might know

"Momma, are we leaving?" she asked

I nodded,

"For a little bit sweets, momma needs some time away from Uncle James" I said

"Momma, no!" she said

"I'm sorry Renesmee, we need to do some things on our own" I said

Her lip trembled and she cried. I shushed her and rocked her in my arms before her crying settled down,

"Baby, I know you don't want to leave but we won't leave for good" I said

She pouted

"Momma" she said

"Its okay baby, we'll find somewhere to stay, I love you so much to let you risk your life any longer" I said

"Love you Momma" she said

I smiled,

"I love you so much Renesmee" I said

I kissed her forehead and put her on the bed before pulling out a suitcase and pulling some of her clothes and necessities in it, when I wanted to put her little lion in the bag she snatched it away from me and cuddled it in her arms. I wanted to cry now, a lion…that reminds me so much of Edward. He loved lions when I knew him and Renesmee is just like him,

"We'll be okay Renesmee, I promise" I said

* * *

**Bella and Nessie are leaving James for a bit which leads to the chapter im writing now (C.25). Also if you did not catch it last chapter, this will be way longer then 25 chapters, im cant sum it up in that short of time. 5 reviews for the next! Please please review :)**


	14. Green Eyes

**Hello again lovelies! i got my 5 reviews, yay! The next chapters, finally unfold it all...and well, i cant tell you much without giving it away, hope you enjoy!**

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT!**

* * *

_**Summary-**_

_**He's a famous actor and she was just a young girl living in a small town. They met fell in love, had sex and he left her. It's been an about 4 years since her parents have seen her, and the world has seen him out there being…himself. After his family urges him to go back to the place where this all started, he goes there. When a little girl knocks into him around town, can he really figure out what he left behind?**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Drama**_

_**Chapters: 14/25**_

Chapter 14

Edward's POV

The next few days went by way to quickly but Alice was getting better at not stuttering and freaking out at Jasper's name, it made me feel better. I had 3 ½ months until I had to go back and if I don't I will risk my career. Leading her down the stairs (she refuses to take the elevator) she held my hand close to her, this would be the first time she would be going out of the hotel ever since she got back.

"Edward I can't" she said

"Yes you can Alice, I'm not gonna let anyone else hurt you" I said

"Are you sure?" she asked

Stopping her at the end of the steps, I grabbed her face, she's my baby cousin

"Seriously alice, I won't let ANYONE near you" I said

She smiled,

"You're probably the best cousin ever" she said

"Probably" I said

Not letting go of hand I opened the door to the lobby and flashes were everywhere, ya they knew where I was. Great…

Bella's POV

I stayed at a hotel in Seattle, it was very uptight and expensive but I do have money. Every time James did something I would get something out of it and I sold everything I had, resulting in half a million dollars. Trying to find a room in the hotel was hectic; there must be some celebrity here. I knew Edward was in Seattle and he's a big actor/singer but why would he come here?

Walking up to the desk I kept my hand in Nessie's, she was scared of the paparazzi, another reason why I don't want to tell Edward. I rang the bell and the person peaked up from under the desk,

"I need a room" I said

She gulped and stood up a little bit, and looked around quickly before looking to me

"W-what kind of room?" she said

"King size bed," I said

"That's it?" she asked

"Anything else in the room is fine" I said

She typed things in the computer and listened to the paparazzi

"Alice! Alice! What happened to your husband?" one yelled

Please don't be….please let it be any other Alice. Renesmee tugged on my pant leg,

"Momma I'm scared" she said

Picking her up in my arms, I set her on the desk quickly apologizing to the lady,

"Sorry, I don't need her on the floor with all these people" I said

"It's alright, how long will you be staying?" she asked

"2 weeks" I said

I knew it would be a lot of money but who cares?

"That will be $1470" she said

Handing her the money and getting stuff back was easy. When she handed me the cards she smiled,

"Floor 6 room 126" she said

"Thank you" I said

"Have a nice day" she said

Grabbing Renesmee from the counter I set her on the floor and she grabbed her dropped lion and my hand. Leading her to the elevator she looked scared, she had never been in one before. When the doors opened we walked in and I pulled the one bag we had in with us. The door was about to close when someone slipped in. she sunk down the wall talking to herself,

"He said you would be safe, he said you were safe" she mumbled

Renesmee looked to me in confusion and I kept her close to me, no reason to get so close to that person. Hitting the six on the side for the floor Renesmee squirmed away from me and looked at the lady, oh no.

"Missy?" she asked

The girl looked up like her mascara running and tears in her eyes

"Floor?" she asked

"Um…penthouse" she mumbled

Penthouse, lucky bitch. Renesmee came back over to me and put her hand in mine. When the door opened and Renesmee wanted to move out it was blocked

"Alice" they hissed

I looked up to come face with some angry emerald green eyes, oh shit.

* * *

**Oh shit indeed Bella! Hope you liked it, 5 review for the next chapter, please please review!**

**P.S. I know it's really short, sorry :(**


	15. Talking To Nessie

**It seems you really want these chapters, dont ya? I think you do, this is the 3rd chapter in 2 days! It shows me your reading and liking it, glad to see the reviews coming in. Enjoy this chapter, no talking yet between them :)**

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT**

* * *

_**Summary-**_

_**He's a famous actor and she was just a young girl living in a small town. They met fell in love, had sex and he left her. It's been an about 4 years since her parents have seen her, and the world has seen him out there being…himself. After his family urges him to go back to the place where this all started, he goes there. When a little girl knocks into him around town, can he really figure out what he left behind?**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Drama**_

_**15/?**_

Chapter 15

Bella's POV

No, no, no. I took Renesmee's hand and put her behind me as she hid her face in my leg holding her lion close. Why did he have to be here?

"Don't," she whispered.

Please don't look at me, please don't look at me.

"Don't cause a scene, please," she begged.

I didn't know what was going on and I'm to scared to even move.

"Let the people out, please, she has a child," she pleaded.

He didn't stare at me at all before he moved towards his cousin and I took Renesmee and the bag I had at left the elevator, too scared to do anything else. Something grabbed my arm before I left and I looked into some even angrier eyes.

"We'll talk fucking later" he hissed

Letting go of my arm he left, and I knew I would have to tell him about Renesmee later. There was no more hiding it. He had seen me and he had seen her, he knew. The hair colors, anything that has to do with him, he figured out. He probably got a quick glance at my daughter but he knew, didn't he?

Later that night, I talked to her; I had to talk to her.

"Momma, who was that man?" she asked sitting on the bed and dangling her feet

She reminds me so much of Edward.

"That was a man from Momma's past," I said.

"Why did he hurt you?" she asked.

"He didn't hurt me baby, he was just telling me we need to talk later," I said.

How could I tell her this without telling her it was her father?

"Why?" she asked.

I sighed, she likes to question things.

"Because… well, Momma has to talk about really private things with him," I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Renesmee, he might be mad, like really mad when he meets you, but I don't want you to scream if he yells," I said.

"Why would he yell Momma?" she asked.

"He'll be mad at Momma," I said.

She pouted.

"Why's he mad at you Momma?" she asked.

God… how can I tell her this without spilling it?

"Momma kept something from him that's all, he just doesn't like it," I said.

"Oh," she said.

I love my daughter but she does get annoying with all of her questions. I know, I know I'm a bad mother right? Wrong, I would never do anything to harm my daughter and if I even thought of it I would rather kill myself than do something bad to harm her and her little life. She didn't have a life yet, she doesn't even know her father yet, she hasn't been to school, she hasn't done anything and it scares me, that if she dies I die.

Forgetting her questions, she yawned. She hadn't got her nap because of the elevator problems. (Edward and Alice) and we had been driving a lot. Looking at the clock I saw it was around 7:30 and she should go to sleep.

"I think someone needs to go to sleep," I said smiling.

"No momma, I fine," she said.

She yawned after saying that, and I giggled.

"I think your body says different little snuggles. Why don't we get some PJ's on your little body and get you into bed?" I said.

"But momma," she whined.

"No buts snuggles, time for you to go to sleep," I smiled.

She smiled slightly and I walked over to the bag and pulled out some of her PJ's and a brush. I picked her up off the bed and took her into the bathroom and started to strip her, making her use the potty before bed. I slipped her footies on, and set her on the counter before brushing through her curls. She loved when people brushed through her hair and I loved doing it for her.

"You all ready now?" I asked.

She nodded her head and I picked her up in my arms and carried her sleepy body to the bed. I set her down on the bed and once her head hit the pillow she was asleep. Sitting on the other side of the bed, I watched her sleep. It would be anytime he would show up and he would yell and yell at me for keeping her away from him. Was I ready to tell him the truth? Was I ready for anything at all to tell him? God no.

The knock on the door told me it was time, it was time to tell him.

* * *

**Next chapter contains a bit of swearing, but i dont think there's much, but trust me if you dont like angry Edward, and i mean very angry Edward you might not want to read. 5 reviews for the next chapter, please review!**


	16. Fighting

_**7 reviews in 2-3 hours! You must have really wanted to see Edward, and Bella's talk, well...i thought i did worse for his anger but i didnt and my beta is across the world, so she didnt get it back to me yet. I will update it when i get it back from her tonight, hope you enjoy the little fight!**_

_**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS!**_

* * *

_**Summary-**_

_**He's a famous actor and she was just a young girl living in a small town. They met fell in love, had sex and he left her. It's been an about 4 years since her parents have seen her, and the world has seen him out there being…himself. After his family urges him to go back to the place where this all started, he goes there. When a little girl knocks into him around town, can he really figure out what he left behind?**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Drama**_

_**Chapters: 16/25**_

Chapter 16

Bella's POV

I didn't know if I wanted to answer the door but I knew I had to. When the knock came again, I gave up and walked over to door before unlocking all the locks and opening it.

"We need to talk, privately," he hissed.

"I can't," I said.

"And why not?" he hissed.

I glared, like he didn't know why I couldn't leave the room.

"I can't leave the room Edward," I said.

"Fine, don't leave the room," he said.

"Please Edward, don't yell" I said

"Don't yell?" he asked.

Walking back into the room, he followed me, I was going to tell him and he was going to freak out.

"Please just don't… don't wake her up," I choked.

He sat on the edge of the bed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he hissed.

"Edward, I was afraid, you're famous and I'm nothing. You left me, I didn't leave you," I said.

"You could have found me," he said.

"How would that have went down?" I hissed.

"Probably better than this," he hissed right back.

"She doesn't know you, she never has, and James and I kept her safe," I said.

"You… and who?" he asked angry.

"My brother you **, yeah I didn't have a brother but I found him when I was pregnant with Renesmee," I said.

"Ren—what?" he asked.

"Renesmee" I said (Ra-nez-may).

He shook his head.

"I don't care how you say the name," he said.

"Don't… don't make me fight for her," I said.

"Why the hell would I do that? I don't even know her," he said.

"Good, just… she doesn't need you," I said.

I said the wrong thing there.

"Doesn't need me? I'm her father Isabella!" he hissed.

"That doesn't matter! She's fine without you, she never questions you! She doesn't **ing need you," I said calmly.

"Maybe if you would have told me, it wouldn't be like this," he hissed.

"Yeah and since when are things normal? You are famous Edward! She doesn't like the paparazzi and you're the only thing paparazzi like anymore!" I hissed.

He shook his head.

"No, they care less about me Isabella. I begin shooting a movie in a few months, they want details," he said.

"I don't care! She does not like them; she… she just needs to be left alone! You don't need to do anything! I'm fine without you!" I said.

"It doesn't damn look like it!" he hissed.

She stirred in her sleep.

"Edward please stop hissing at me, she's only 3 years old for God's sake!" I frowned.

He glared at me.

"Please Edward, I'm begging you, stop. Please," I pleaded

He glared again and stood up.

"You know what Isabella, I don't care anymore," he said.

"What… what don't you care about?" I asked.

"Everything," he said.

He left the room and I pulled my knees to my chest, crying silently. He wanted nothing to do with Nessie, but he knows about Nessie and why I did not come after him or even call him when I found out I was pregnant. He knew everything and he is ** at me for not telling him a single thing the first time we saw each other. I looked over at my sleeping daughter and I knew that Edward wanted nothing to do with her.

She would ask about him when she got older, and I would have to tell her that he did not want us when she was little and she will hate him. I don't want her to hate him, I didn't even want him to know yet but I did not have much of a choice did I? He was ready to hate her, and I really hope that Nessie is ready to know her father doesn't want her. God what have I done?


	17. The Past pt 1

**Okay this chapter is done by Candi Marie Cullen which the one before this was done by my other BETA, can you notice any differences? thanks so much for 9 reviews! I greatly appreciate them.**

* * *

_**Summary-**_

_**He is a famous actor and she was just a young girl living in a small town. They met fell in love, had sex and he left her. It has been an about 4 years since her parents have seen her, and the world has seen him out there being…himself. After his family urges him to go back to the place where this all started, he goes there. When a little girl knocks into him around town, can he really figure out what he left behind?**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Drama**_

_**Chapters: 17/25**_

Chapter 17

Edward's POV

Walking to the elevator and waiting to go back upstairs to the penthouse, I just broke. I have hidden the anger for 4 years and I took it out on her…and our daughter. Oh god, I have a kid and Bella did not tell me. It angered me and that is why I was so fucking angry when I was there. I hurt her, I knew that, I made myself sound like I did not want anything to do with her or Renesmee.

She is my daughter, not some dog that I lost and replaced as time went on. When it stopped at the penthouse Alice's eyes flashed to mine, she was luck I was still standing. I walked very slowly out of the elevator and over to the couch. I sat down and put my head in my hands, oh god.

"Edward, are you mad at me?" she asked.

I shook my head, I could not be mad at my cousin. She did not do anything wrong, she just freaked out earlier when she saw the flashes of the camera's.

"No Alice, I'm not mad at you," I said.

"You look mad, tell me," she said.

I sighed; could I really tell my cousin everything?

"It…it all started 4 years ago…" I said.

**FLASHBACK (A/N: Will consist of a few chapters!)**

"Mom I will be fine, I'm 26 not 5" I said.

She sighed,

"I know Edward, but what ab—"she said being cut off.

"No, doesn't Mom, I tell you I will be fine" I said.

"I know Edward—"she said.

"I mean it, no more Edward this Edward that," I said.

She pouted

"Fine, are you sure you don't want someone to come with you?" she asked.

I shook my head,

"I'm fine, I've been to Seattle before" I said.

"Not by you" she said

"Mom!" I hissed

She sighed as I picked up the bag, I would be in Seattle for a few weeks and I plan to get things done over that time. I wanted to get some new songs written for my album and not have to worry about the paparazzi. I do not plan on staying in Seattle, but going somewhere less…big.

"Bye" I said.

"Have fun baby! Call me when you land!", she yelled as I walked out the door.

I walked out the door and put my bags in the back of my Aston Martin, before going to the driver's side. Even driving around would be followed by millions of paparazzi. I drove to the place where my private plane was being prepared for my departure. I talked with the pilot for a bit and the flying arrangements. We would land in Port Angeles and I would…I would go to the nearest small town where no one would mind me.

I got onto the plane and sighed as I stared out the window, having your own private jet was great when you are famous. I slept most of the way there even though it was around a 5-hour flight. About 30 minutes before we landed I woke up and groaned at the light, god it hurt my eyes. I sat up in the chair and stretched my arms before watching us get closer to the ground.

I put my seat belt on…and closed my eyes. Being famous is hard work. When we finally landed and I was out of the plane, I sighed and stretched my legs and arms out. My luggage was put into my rental car as I stretched. yeah I don't have to do anything. When I walked over I looked to the only one I wanted to.

"How many people live in this town?" I asked.

"No ingles" he said **(No English)**

Damnit, what the fuck mom? Damn he's German isn't he?

"Wie viele Menschen leben in dieser Stadt?" I asked**(How many people live in this city?)**

He smiled and shook his head,

"15,234" he said

At least he knew how to say numbers in English, thank god. I nodded, I wasn't staying here, I was soon handed the keys and smiled,

"Thanks" I said.

"Espanola?" he asked.

"Gracias" I said.

Mom hired foreign's… she will pay. I got in the car and started in up before driving off, and just driving the high way through Port Angeles. I reached a town about an hour and a half later called forks will just a bit over 3,000 people. This was the right town to be in. stopping at a motel; I knew I would be staying here for a few weeks.

* * *

**This is the past, will remain the past for a few chapters, and then we'll get to some more talking between the two of them, 7 reviews for the next chapter, please please review! See ya tomorrow or later lovelies!**


	18. The Past Pt 2

**Hey lovelies, i have bad news. I dont have long with my laptop for a couple weeks which means no updates will be coming, i might get it every now and then and but not enough time to update the story. Also, my laptop has been giving me the blue screen ever since i turned it on today, so i have to make sure it doesnt delete all my documents because if it does i'm screwed. This was no sent to a BETA of mine, so please dont point out any kind of mistake, hope you enjoy!**

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

* * *

_**Summary-**_

_**He is a famous actor and she was just a young girl living in a small town. They met fell in love, had sex and he left her. It has been an about 4 years since her parents have seen her, and the world has seen him out there being…himself. After his family urges him to go back to the place where this all started, he goes there. When a little girl knocks into him around town, can he really figure out what he left behind?**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Drama**_

_**Chapters: 18/25**_

Chapter 18

Edward's POV

PRESENT DAY

"So you're telling me what happened in forks?" she asked

"I am, but you need to pay attention…to get why im mad" he said

"You're my cousin, we share some genes I will get why you're mad soon enough," she said

I chuckled, she was so observant,

FLASHBACK

The night went by quickly as I sat in my motel room and worked on things. I got about 3 hours of sleep but I could catch up tonight, when I would sleep. I would do this every other night, one night I would work and the next I would sleep…get it.

I went out today, to get something's for myself while I am here. There was not much in this town, which is why paparazzi would never come here. I went grocery shopping for food I would need over the month, I only eat healthy stuff. Walking into the grocery store was different by myself since usually have bodyguards, none here. I walked up and down the isle's grabbing some healthy food on the way.

There was a woman in front of me, no, she was not a woman she was a girl, probably 17 maybe 18. She could not reach something and it toppled over when she tried again. I shook my head and walked over kneeling over to help her; she looked up at me and smiled,

"Thanks for the help" she said

"You're welcome" I said

We picked up the rest of the things and got them on the counter,

"I'm Bella Swan, you're new here?" she asked

I could not tell her my real name, no

"I'm Anthony Masen, and is it really that obvious?" I said

"Masen?" she asked

Damnit, fan…

"Um yeah" I said

She shook her head,

"Nothing it's just my step sister is a really big fan of Edward Masen, it reminded me of her" she said

I loved hearing those words, really 'big fan'.

"Oh" I said

Learning about someone…it's just so strange, she was a…a nice person

"Well it was nice to meet you Bella" I said

"You too Anthony, have a nice day" she said

She walked off and I watched her walk off, she was adorable for a 17 or 18 year old. I shook my head and shopped a bit more before paying and leaving the store. Going back to the motel I was staying at for the month, I put the food away and bit my lip. Did I want to go out again? I can't get my mind off Bella Swan though, what….why is my mind just thinking of her?

She's….she's just a fan isn't she. She is nothing more. I shook my head and sat on the bed pulling out my laptop. I instantly pulled up my twitter and watched as all the fans gossiped about my sudden disappearance from LA. I ignored them and went up to the search box and before I knew what I was, doing "Bella Swan" was in the search box.

I searched it, came up with her, and quickly followed her. I want to know her, get to know this girl. I looked at the time and noticed I had spent a few hours on my laptop and it made me sigh but then I yawned,

"Maybe you should have slept Edward" I said to myself

I yawned again and looked at the clock again; a nap wouldn't hurt would it? I shook my head, its 2:30 PM not 2:30 AM Edward. I stood up stretched again and walked out the door making sure I had the keys and my wallet. I didn't want to drive so I stuffed my keys into my pocket, and did the same with my hands. Walking down the street I did absolutely nothing, I didn't want to do anything, I just want to damn relax in this small town and not have to worry about fans chasing me or paparazzi chasing after my life.

I never had wanted to be famous….god….if I was not famous maybe I would be normal. Suddenly I knocked into someone, and they fell to the ground. I looked down to see a girl, not Bella I knew that,

"God and I thought Bella was the clumsy one" she mumbled

Oh no, this is her stepsister. She stood up and her eyes widened,

"Oh my god, oh my god" she said

She was waving her hands around and silently squealing, she knew me apparently

"You're….you're oh my god!" she said

I hope…I hope she does something else soon

"Can…can I get a picture with you?" she asked

"I'm not—"I said

"Please? You are my idol Edward!" she said

I gave up and took the picture with her, I'm someone's idol…god that's a lot to take in. when she left I knew I had just met a girl who looked up to me; I had just met Bella Swan's sister…oh. Maybe I can get to know Bella through her, god I hope so.

* * *

**A lot to take in indeed Edward, Leah won't be in the story much anymore. Remember my previous note at the top with my laptop going away and me possibly going to lose my documents. Please don't sugar coat your reviews, i wnat you real thoughts of this, 5 reviews for the next!**


	19. Assuming The Truth

**Okay i wasnt expecting to update again but a bunch of reviews came and i love it so much i decided to update again! This chapter is shorter and i still have my laptop, it's actually working...kind of, still a bit on the edge. We're 1 review from 100 lovelies! Can we make it to 105 before i post again? i sure hope so! Hope you enjoy!**

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

* * *

_**Summary-**_

_**He is a famous actor and she was just a young girl living in a small town. They met fell in love, had sex and he left her. It has been a about 4 years since her parents have seen her, and the world has seen him out there being…himself. After his family urges him to go back to the place where this all started, he goes there. When a little girl knocks into him around town, can he really figure out what he left behind?**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Drama**_

_**Chapters: 19/25**_

Chapter 19

Edward's POV

PRESENT DAY

"No, no, no let me guess Edward…you…you fell for Bella right? That's why you followed her on twitter, and…and…did you start to date? Start from when you started dating" she said

"Alice" I groaned

"No! I know you started dating, now move on from there, wait did…did her step-sister tell her?" she asked

"Bella…bella knew the truth before we started dating" I said

She smiled,

"Great! Continue on" she said

FLASHBACK

~-3 1/2 week's later-~

I picked up my phone when I woke up the next morning and text Bella.

_What time am I expecting you?-E_

The phone buzzed a few minutes later,

**15 minutes good for you Mr. Masen?-B**

She insisted on calling me that instead of Edward and whenever I go over to her house, I'm always bombarded with questions from Leah. When Leah said she was a big fan, she meant a really big fan. Leah wasn't home one day and it was just Bella and I, when she asked it I wanted to see Leah's room. I don't ever want to look at my face again.

_See ya then Ms. Swan-E_

I changed into some jeans a t-shirt and some sneakers. I had gone shopping for normal clothes so no one else would notice me and it's been working. The knock that came on the door minutes later made me walk/run to the door. I opened it up and flung the girl in my arms, and she smiled

"You seem happy" she said

"I missed you" I said

"I missed you too" she said

She stood on her tippy toes and gave me a sweet kiss, and I held onto her for a little bit

"You know my house is empty" she said

I grinned,

"Oh ya? So is this place" I said

"Ya but you have neighbors, we don't" she said

I growled and pulled her close to me, and she giggled

"Come on, my dad won't be back for hours" she said

I grabbed my keys, and she smiled before we walked out to my car. I drove to her house and when we parked her lips attacked mine,

"Hmm Edward" she said

"Bella, can we get in your house first?" I asked

She nodded, and we walked in her house, all tangled together

PRESENT DAY

"Ew! You two had sex? Wait…oh no Edward" she said

"I left 2 weeks later, we had sex...a lot" I said

"And you missed her so much, she was your life, that's why you were sulky" she said

"I loved her so much" I said

"And…have you seen her while we've been here?" she asked

"I just came back from seeing her" I said

"Yay! That means you'll get back together right?" she asked

"No," I said

She frowned,

"why not?" she asked

"She….i have to tell you something Alice" I said

"What is it? You can tell me anything Edward" she said

"No one knows, I haven't even known for a while" I said

"come on Edward spit it out already!" she said

"Don't tell anyone" I said

"Edward I was attacked, I don't tell anyone anything" she said

"Okay, okay" I said

"Come on Edward, trust me" she said

"Don't freak out okay? I…I already did that part" I said

"If you don't tell me already I will go and find bella and ask her myself!" she asked

"When I left I never returned until now…when Bella and I had sex once, well it was very sudden, and in the end? I left Bella pregnant with our daughter" I said

Alice's eyes widened not expecting that

'oh my god' she mouthed

"don't get mad…I got mad, I freaked out Bella and Renesmee..." I said

"Re—what?" she asked

"Rah-nez-may, she's….i told Bella I didn't want anything to do with her" I said

"Edward Anthony Masen how dare you! You know what she'll know if you come back again in the future? She'll think you're a dead beat dad and hate her, she'll hate you!" Alice said

I knew that and I regret every minute of saying it, god what have I done?

* * *

**He regrets it yes, he was a big baby, yes he was being a dick. I hope you liked the chapter, please get me to 105! 6 reviews for the next chapter!**


	20. Wanting To Know

**Guess what?! I still have my laptop and reviews came OVER NIGHT! We made it over 100 lovelie, even over 105! I'm so happy right now i HAD to post this chapter, it's short but so worth it. Thanks again lovelies!**

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

* * *

_**Summary-**_

_**He is a famous actor and she was just a young girl living in a small town. They met fell in love, had sex and he left her. It has been a about 4 years since her parents have seen her, and the world has seen him out there being…himself. After his family urges him to go back to the place where this all started, he goes there. When a little girl knocks into him around town, can he really figure out what he left behind?**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Drama**_

_**Chapters: 20/25**_

_Chapter 20_

Alice's POV

~-The Next Day-~

My kidnapping, that's all I thought about when I was in the elevator. When Edward left I curled up in ball and sobbed. When he came back and told me the story of when he went to forks, I was so mad at him for betraying his daughter. The next day (today) I got up early knowing 3 year olds are probably up early and looked over to my cousin.

He was still asleep, so I slid into some jeans, a t-shirt and a sweatshirt before grabbing some converse (I can be normal) and silently walking out the door. I want Bella to know Edward doesn't hate Renesmee, he's just afraid of being a father. She'll probably say then 'if he wasn't ready to be a father why did we have sex?' I want to know my cousin, my little cousin, the 3 year daughter of my older cousin and his past love.

I didn't know her room number so I slowly went down to the desk and she perked up when she saw me.

"How may I help you?" she asked

"Hi, I'm um….Isabella Swan's cousin, can I get her room number?" I asked

"We can't just give this stuff away Ms. Cullen" she said

My blood boiled, I also had a small temper,

"Please give me her room number, I would like to see my cousin" I hissed

Her eyes widened and she quickly was typing in the computer. She gave me a card with the floor and room bumber,

"thank you" I said

I walked over to the elevator and pressed the 6 button, she was staying in an okay room, if I can convince her to forgive Edward, maybe she can come up to the penthouse for the months with us, I don't think Edward would mind. Once I was on that floor I smiled and looked for room 125. When I reached the room I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" a little voice said

Oh god, that must be Renesmee. When the door opened a little girl stood there still in her pajama's. she was adorable, with her bronze curls and brown streaks in them and her big brown eyes. Her mother walked over, and I see why my cousin fell for her,

"Bella?" I asked

"Yes?" she asked

"I'm Alice Cullen, Edward's cousin" I said

Her eyes widened,

"Oh…well he doesn't need to have anything to do with her" she said

"No, I want to get to know her a little bit actually, and talk about my cousin with you" I said

"Did he send you?" she asked

I shook my head,

"No, he doesn't even know I'm here" I said

"Oh…okay fine, come on in" she said

I walked in the room and Renesmee smiled, closing the door with her little hands,

"she's adorable" I said

Bella blushed,

"she better be" she said

"Why?" I asked

She shook her head before walking off for a moment, she slipped Renesmee out of her pajama's and put her into some day clothes, they were adorable.

"Do I look pretty?" she asked walking over to me

I smiled,

"You look very pretty" I said

Edward didn't want anything to do with this little angel?

"We were just about to go out…" Bella said

I just noticed her nice clothes also, she must have some kind of money,

"Well…can I come? I really do want to get to know Nessie" I said

She looked confused,

"Her full name is harder to say, I made it up" I said

She laughed,

"No, no you didn't, actually my brother thought of that when she was born" she said

"Oh" I said

It didn't hurt me to know her brother made it up,

"Oh and yes you may come, just some errands" she said

"Great!" I said

I looked her over, I was wearing skinny jeans she was wearing…different jeans,

"I cant wear skinny jeans ever since i had Nessie" she said

It made me frown,

"why not?" I asked

She laughed,

"Being a mother, changes you Alice" she said

"Oh well" I said

Other then that she looked good, and I like people who know how to take care of themselves…ya I think I'm going to enjoy this day.

* * *

**How was it? Good? Bad? I like how Alice wants to get to know Nessie, and i hope you do too. Can we get to 115 before i post again? 5 reviews for the next OR 115 reviews! Please please review!**


	21. Forgetting

**Guess what i have? My laptop! Guess what came again over night? Reviews! I love you all so much right now, you keep me going on with this story. This doesnt exactly got into detail for the shopping trip but it will mention things. Hope you like it!**

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

* * *

_**Summary-**_

_**He is a famous actor and she was just a young girl living in a small town. They met fell in love, had sex and he left her. It has been a about 4 years since her parents have seen her, and the world has seen him out there being…himself. After his family urges him to go back to the place where this all started, he goes there. When a little girl knocks into him around town, can he really figure out what he left behind?**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Drama**_

_**Chapters: 21/25**_

Chapter 21

Alice's POV

The day was so fun, Bella and I shopped for things with Nessie. I learnt more about Nessie and Bella, Bella has a degree in English but hasn't ever used it. She was in labor with Nessie for 16 hours, which made me wince just thinking about it. She said when she first held Nessie she was sad, and wished Edward could have been there to spend the time of their daughter's birth.

Nessie loves pink, and everything girly. Bella hates pink, and everything girly, I'm not sure if they're actually mother and daughter. I noticed a lot of Masen/Cullen from Edward's side in her, but also saw some of Bella and her older brother James. I love Nessie, she's the best ever. When we returned to the hotel hours later Nessie didn't want me to go,

"I'm sorry Nessie, but I cant stay forever" I said

"Please" she begged

I shook my head,

"I have to go back upstairs Nessie" I said

She pouted, one thing she got from the Cullen side, we can pout and get our way but I wasn't giving into her.

"We can play tomorrow okay Nessie?" I said

She smiled,

"Okay Ali" she said

Bella didn't want her to know I was related to her dad, because she hasn't told her anything about him, so I agreed not to tell her.

"Thanks for having me bella, I had fun" I said

She smiled at me,

"I'm glad you had fun" she said

I frowned again,

"I hope you understand what I said about Edward" I said

I told her what Edward told me, about how he's afraid of being a dad, and that he doesn't hate Nessie.

"Yeah….it helped" she said

"Bye Bella" I said

"Bye Alice" she said

I wasn't ready to go out of the hotel but seeing Nessie want to really go got me out the doors with no problems, and no paparazzi bothered us because Edward wasn't with us. I shook my head, and walked to the elevator where I pressed the button for the penthouse, would Edward be mad at me for leaving a while today? I noticed I had a bag that was Nessie's and sighed, I could get it to her tomorrow. I didn't bother to look in the bag before the doors opened to the penthouse suite. There was no sign of Edwards anywhere

"Alice?" a voice asked

I jumped and looked around only to see Edward,

"Oh it's you" I said

He rolled his eyes,

"You went out" he said

"Um ya, just felt like shopping" I said

I took Nessie's bag and stuffed it inside another one,

"What was that?" he asked

"Oh uh…a gift" I said

He nodded, I don't think he believes me though,

"You don't believe me do you?" I asked

He shook his head,

"Nope" he said

"It's not mine, I'll say that" I said

I walked into my room of the penthouse and pulled out my phone texting Bella,

**Forgot one of Nessie's bag, will bring w/me tmrw-A**

She text back minutes later

_Any chance I could get it tonight? Ness freaking out-B_

I sighed, should she come here, or do I got there?

**Could you come here? Promise Ed is out-A**

I lied to her technically, but maybe I could get him out in a few minutes

_Sure sure, see you in a few-B_

Shit, I rushed out of the room

"hey Edward! Um…I forgot my purse in the lobby could you go get it for me?" I asked

"No Alice" he said

"Please Edward" I begged

"No" he said

My eyes welled up with tears, and my phone dinged making me dash for it,

_What do you have exactly? Ness wont leave-B_

I looked into the bag,

**Teddy Bear, clothes-A**

She texted back seconds later,

_I don't want to come up…- B_

**Please Bella, I'll meet you at the door-A**

I could see her rolling her eyes

_Fine, Fine but Ness is now so excited-B_

I sighed, and put my phone on the bed. 15 minutes later the knock on the door and tiny feet running made me know

"I'll get it!" I screamed running for the door

When I opened the door with the bag in my hand, Nessie smiled

"Ali!" she squealed

She threw herself in my arms and I laughed, hugging her close to me

"Hi baby girl" I said

She looked over my shoulder, and I looked behind her, shit…Edward

* * *

**Nessie has seen Edward! Alice lied to Bella yes, but the reason why is in the next chapter, 5 reviews for the next OR 125! Reminder: This story will be a lot more chapters than thought at first, more like 35 or more. Please please review!**


	22. A Night With Nessie

**You did it again lovelies...went over my limit by one this time! Thanks so much for all of them, i greatly appreciate them! This chapter is short and doesnt show edward's anger, that's for the next chapter! Hope you enjoy what i did put down in this chapter!**

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

* * *

Chapter 22

Alice's POV

Shit, shit, shit

"Alice you said he wasn't here!" Bella hissed

"I lied, so what?" I said

Nessie hid her head in my shoulder,

"It's okay Nessie" I said

I put her on the ground but she attached herself to my leg, hiding her face

"What the heck Alice?" he asked

"Hey! Watch you language" I said

He glared at me,

"I don't care—"he said

"Do not swear in front of her Edward!" I hissed

He glared again, he did not like that I lied to him, I don't think Bella likes that I also lied to her about him not being here. They are so made for each other! God…I am in trouble, don't ya think?

"You two need to work things out" I said

They didn't answer as I went on,

"You two at least have to get along…for Nessie" I said

They didn't want to get along I knew that, so I picked up Nessie and put her in my arms before walking over to Bella,

"Give me your room key," I said

"What?" she asked

"I'm going to stay in your room with Nessie and you'll stay in mine with Edward, give me the key," I said

She handed me her key but hated doing it. I walked out the door and sighed, I know that there will be a lot of yelling and arguing and I don't need their little girl in the middle of all of it. She would get scared and they don't need her to get scared anymore then she is from her own father.

"Ali?" she asked

"It's okay Nessie, mommys spending some time with Ali's cousin right now, she'll be back tomorrow," I said

"Mommy!" she said

I set her on the ground of the elevator and looked at the tears in her eyes,

"Can you keep a secret Nessie?" I asked

She nodded her head; it wasn't much of a secret though

"Your mommy is talking things out with your daddy okay?" I asked

"My daddy?" she asked

"Has mommy told you anything about him?" I asked

She shook her little head, oh….I remember now, Bella told me today she didn't want Nessie to know of him, too late.

"Oh…well never mind then" I said

"Ali tell me!" she said

"Nessie…." I said

"Please!" she begged

She's such a sweetheart, I cant say no to her,

"Mommy and Daddy are fighting" I said

"Why?" she asked

"They're fighting because Mommy kept you hidden from Daddy" I said

"You my auntie?" she asked

I shook my head,

"No, I'm just your cousin, no aunts on this side" I said

"Oh…can I call you auntie ali?" she asked

I smiled, she didn't get what I said, oh well, I mean she's 3 years old almost 4. She's still young, she'll know eventually,

"Of course you can, just not around daddy just yet" I said

"Why?" she asked

She likes to know things,

"Because…well daddy might not want you as much as mommy" I said

"Oh" she said

I shouldn't have said that I know that,

"Come on Ness, lets play" I said

We did our own things and played for a while, and it got late, it was 9:30 and Nessie kept yawning, I've never had a kid but I think her bedtime was probably 2 hours ago.

"Come on Ness, lets get you to sleep" I said

I found her clothes eventually and slipped her into some nightclothes, and she yawned a lot. Setting her on the bed, she curled up in a ball, and closed her little eyes, and I smiled kissing her head telling her a goodnight and pulling the covers over her.

I was afraid to sit with her, so I sat on the chair with my knees to my chest, and yawned myself. I was tired, like really tired, taking care of Ness was hard work but I loved it and it kept her away from Bella and Edward, I don't want to know what they could be doing right now, making up for lost time. That made me shudder, I didn't want to think about it, but they already have one kid, they don't need another one right now. God alice, you have bad thoughts

* * *

**Making up for lost time? I dont think so, this chapter was a big struggle for me and this is where i decided the story is way more then 25 chapters, can you see why i cant squeeze everything in another 3 chapters? 5 reviews or 132+ I will update again!**


	23. Fightingagain

**Hello again lovelies! You came and went with the reviews i asked for, we're 4 away from beating my other most reviewed story! That makes me so so happy, i love you all so much, thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoy :)**

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

* * *

Chapter 23

Bella's POV

I did not want Alice to leave; I wanted her to stay so I would not have to explain everything for the second time today.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," he said

"I know," I said

The doors had closed suddenly, and he finally looked at me,

"Why? Why didn't you tell me?" he said

"Im nothing," I said

"Nothing?" he asked

"Your famous, im nothing, I didn't feel like having to track a famous person down" I said

"Bella" he said

"Like I said before, Nessie doesn't need to know you, you don't have to be in her life," I said

"Bella I am her father, I am not going to bail on her!" he hissed

"Maybe bailing on her would be a good thing!" I said

"No Bella it would not!" he hissed

He didn't know about when my mom bailed on me and my dad, I was raised fine without her and Nessie will be the same, she doesn't need anyone, she has me,…and James, and Leah, and now my dad, and my step-mom, and Seth…she doesn't need anyone else,

"I lived without my mother my whole fucking life Edward, Nessie doesn't need both her parents!" I hissed

"She sure as hell does! I am not going to let you raise her, without me knowing of her," he said

"You do know her," I said

"No I don't," he hissed

"Maybe if you wouldn't have been such a jack ass last time we talked maybe you would know her," I said

"I was mad Bella, what would you do if you found out you had a kid?" he asked

"I don't know," I said

"Why….why didn't you tell me the first time we talked?" he asked

"I couldn't, it was the first time we saw each other in 4 years," I said

"You couldn't say just 5 words?" he asked

"5 words? You think I could have said 5 words to sum up Renesmee?" I asked

"You could have explained after you told me!" he said

"That's more than 5 words Edward," I said

He was getting madder every time we talk to each other, I did not like this, and I know he does not either.

"I know it's more than 5 words Bella…maybe I wouldn't be so fucking pissed if you would have told me the first time" he said

"No—"I said

He cut me off,

"No Bella! You know as well as I do that if you would have told me the first time we wouldn't have to worry about this right now, we both know that" he said

"I know that Edward, the time and place wasn't right to say it, you would have been pissed anyways," I said

"Ya I probably would have been, you wanna know why? Because I haven't fucking known her!" he hissed

"We were nothing! It was a month and a half you were in Forks, it was just a stupid fucking crush," I said

The thing is….that it was not just a fucking crush for me, I liked him, and he was my everything

"Nothing? We were nothing to you. We were more than fucking nothing! No friends have sex," he said

"Friends with benefits, that's it, nothing more," I said

"We were NOT friends with benefits Bella, we were something more than that, we were….we were a couple no matter what you thought, and didn't you ever feel the spark when we touched each other? I bet it's still there," he said

"I…" I said

He grabbed my hand, and I felt like I needed to be with him, the spark of me loving him,

"You feel that? We weren't stupid friends with benefits Bella," he said

I know that, but…

"I'm nothing without you Bella, I didn't want to come here because I knew you probably moved on from me…from us, you can't tell me that you haven't thought of me once in 4 years" he said

"I….Yes I always thought of you because of Renesmee, she's nothing like me, and I mean nothing, she has my eyes, something you always enjoyed," I said

"I enjoyed Forks, you can ask Alice, I am nothing without you, I need you in my life," he said

He kept the hold on my hand, rubbing his thumb over my knuckles,

"Stay here tonight, Alice has her," he said

"I don't know…." I said

"Please," he said

"But…." I said

"Bella, she'll be fine, Alice won't kill her," he said

I gave into him, but should I really trust he would not get pissed again? I do not know if I should but…I do not know if learning to love again is a good thing…

* * *

**Yes, Edward got soft at the end, yes i know you'll review (hopefully), so..140 to update again? I hope we can make it lovelies! Please please review!**


	24. Shopping? No Thanks

**I know i know, i said 140 and you guys go over again! This is now my most reviewed story with 143 right now and it's not even over! The review are going up now which is why i have set a goal, can we get 200+ before i end this? I sure hope so, thanks for all the reviews lovelys! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARCTERS!**

* * *

Chapter 24

Bella's POV

The night went on kind of like one we would have shared a few years ago, except I told him things. He wanted to know about my pregnancy with Renesmee, he wanted to know what he has missed in 4 years with our daughter. Ya you heard me right I said, our daughter, I would have to say it anyways in the future so im starting now. When I said I told him things, I lied I told him everything.

I told him how I lived with Charlie for the first month I knew of my pregnancy, I told him about when Leah freaked out that I was carrying Edward Masen's baby. I told him about me moving in with James and losing contact with my dad, I told him how James videotaped every week of my pregnancy. I knew he would want to see them, so I told him I would show him sometime.

I told him about Renesmee, what she is like, what she was as a baby quite she was really quite. He said he was quite as a baby as his mom told him, which is where that comes from. I told him about my labor, he wanted to know everything; I was in labor for 16 hours before Renesmee decided she wanted to join me. I told him absolutely everything when it came down to our daughter.

She loves pink (unlike me), she loves fantasy, she likes music, and all of the things that include our daughter. He told me about how stupid he was over the years he was gone from me; apparently, he was not the smartest one out there at the time. He drank a lot he said, to try to get me out of his head, I didn't like how he said he drank a lot but it's done and over with now.

He was not the same; he told me that, also. I was his everything, and I knew that now. By the time we knew it, it was close to morning, another thing we did a few years ago which we just did, stay up all night talking. I do not know the last time I actually have to stay up all night, have an all-nighter, ever since Nessie came into my life; it has been centered around her this whole time.

The slamming of the door pulled me out of the slight sleep I was in,

"Bella? Edward?" Alice yelled

I groaned hiding my face in the first thing, I felt, which happened to be Edward's chest. I have a feeling Alice walked in because I heard a quite 'oh'

"Mommy!" my little girl squealed

She jumped on my lap and threw her arms around me, and I hid my face in her hair,

"She insisted" Alice said

"It's okay," I said

"Well…you two looked fine when I walked in" she said

"I guess," I said

He pulled me close to him, holding both of us close to him, and Alice grinned pulling out her phone and taking a photo,

"Couldn't miss it, had to take a picture," she said

"Good to know" Edward said

We could be a family, we could grow on it but I know it is going to take a while before anything really all together, before anything happens between Edward and me,

"You're a family!" she blurt out

I shook my head and she frowned,

"Bella + Edward = Renesmee, you're a family" she said slowly

I rolled my eyes; I was not getting out of Alice saying we are a family anytime soon so I agreed with her to get her to shut up about it. Faster she shuts up faster she drags me away to shopping for Nessie, because I know she will,

"Shopping Bella! Now! Get off your butt and I'll take you to your room to change," she said

I groaned hiding my face in Renesmee's curls,

"No" I said

"Please! You think you can be seen with Edward looking the way you are?" she asked

"What? Where am I going?" Edward asked

"You're going out no matter what you say," she said

"I stay!" Nessie said

She was going to burst Alice into a million pieces this made Alice giggle

"Nessie, you cant stay here by yourself" she said

"No clothes!" she said

Nessie hates trying on clothes and yesterday that's all Alice made her do, try on clothes

"Why am I going?" Edward asked

"Because you're the dad! You cant have Bella dressing Renesmee up badly" she said

"Hey!" I said

"What? Bella your taste in fashion for Nessie is horrible" she said

"Well you trying being a single mom for 4 years" I shot back

Alice sighed,

"Fine! I give up Bella, do what you want" she said storming away

"What's her problem?" I asked

"She's been having a bad week" Edward said

"I'll say" I said

"Mommy?" Nessie asked

"What is it Renesmee?" I asked

"Ali said you were mad" she said

"And why was that?" I asked

"She…she said you fighting" she said

"Oh" I said

Stupid alice…

* * *

**Do you think Nessie caught that...the family thing? How many reviews can we get before i post again? With this rate i have to type and type more than anything, but i love doing it! Can we get to 150 before i update again? Hope so! Please please review!**


	25. Thoughts

**Hey lovelies, once again you go over my little limit i put out there, thanks again. Guess what i just did? I ordered my breaking dawn part 2 movie! If you go to amazon you can get the same thing with the ultraviolet things and everything for cheaper then anywhere else out there! I know Edward doesnt deserved to be with Bella, but it goes with the story. hope you enjoy!**

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS**

* * *

Chapter 25

Edward's POV

Learning about my daughter…was something strange. I wanted to know my daughter, I did not want to fight with Bella…god I have to tell my family. My mom's going to kill me for leaving her, Emmett's going to fucking laugh I know it but he'll learn to love his niece over the time, my dad's going to chuckle, and say now I have real things to worry about the main thing being my girls.

My aunt is going to flip in a good way, and she is going to enjoy her time dressing her up and throwing her any kind of party she wants when she is older. I am really hoping Bella and I can work things out and not have to worry about fighting for no apparent reason. My uncle Carlisle….well he will be happy for me, happy that I am finally happy and not mopey any more as I was then.

I have a daughter….oh god I'm a dad. I don't regret having sex with Bella, she carried our daughter for 9 months and I never knew until now. I am a bad dad…what dad doesn't know of his own child until they are 3 years old? I know…I am the dad who doesn't know their kid until they are 3 years old. When Alice left the room, I was thankful I wouldn't have to shop with her. She goes crazy when clothes shopping and used to always take me with her, and I've hated it ever since,

Shopping is NOT for boys, trust me, Alice has tried to take me shopping, and it turned out horrible. Alice never took me shopping after that day again and left it to me, by MYSELF.

"I do have to get dressed" Bella said

I didn't move her from my grip,

"Do you?" I asked

She giggled, something I haven't heard in years,

"Why don't you watch Nessie while I get dressed? I'll be back soon" she said

She didn't give me a time to answer before getting out of my grip and walking for the door. Nessie, who was attached to Bella, attached herself to me, not wanting to let go. I should go with this, she's not just a little kid Edward, and she's your daughter, no need to get scared. Nessie is gorgeous and I noticed she's the little girl that I ran into a while ago, we shared our hair color, but she had Bella's eyes.

She had some of my facial structures but Bella's lips, she's adorable for a 3 year old, and I don't why I would even think of not wanting to be in her life. I love her already, she's mine, she has my blood in her, we share DNA, and she's mine,

"Where's mommy?" she asked

"She went to change" I said

She didn't let her hold on me go, but I don't mind,

"Okay" she said

Bella returned soon enough and scoped Renesmee up,

"We should do something together today" she said

"The 3 of us? Or just us?" I asked

She rolled her eyes,

"All 3 of us of course, I can't leave Nessie with Alice again" she said

"Of course," I said

I noticed how our daughter, yes our daughter, im accepting this, always attached herself to Bella. I would ask her later, so I left and was dressed and soon returned. I put on some jeans (yes I can be normal) a t-shirt Alice had to pack for me, and a sweat shirt, it was an easy outfit for just a regular day out with my girls. I also slid on some normal shoes my brother stowed away in my bag; I'm surprised he didn't try to ship himself,

My girl was wearing a shirt that read: **Live what you Love, **some regular jeans and some shoes I knew my brother or I would love to have in different colors and man,

"They still rush after you when you dress like this?" she asked

"Of course they do, I never get privacy" I said

"They'll rush over to you today a bunch won't they?" she asked

"Yes, but im going to do whatever it takes for them not to catch your face or Nessie's" I said

"Nessie doesn't like screaming or cameras" she said

"Then we'll have to keep her away now wont we?" I asked

"I guess" she said

You could say this is a family day out, because I need to get to know my family, and Bella and I really need to talk about what's going to happen when (if) I return back to LA and then get to New York for my movie, ya we really need to talk about this.

* * *

**How was it? Good or bad? I think it's good, but thats for you to tell me not for me to tell you, i'm the author i think they're all good. Can we get to 175 before i post again? Please please review!**


	26. Going Out

** I didnt get 175 but i really wanted to publish this! I hope you like it, again thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

* * *

Chapter 26

Bella's POV

I knew the flashes and fans screaming would bother Renesmee, but we need to talk anyways. Defiantly if anything permant, happens we will have to worry about the media trying to get close to her. Edward is her father, she deserve him, I don't care if we have to worry about the paparazzi our whole life, I was wrong Nessie does need her father. James and I cannot take care of her forever.

Edward told Alice we were leaving and she rushed out,

"Shopping?" she asked

I shook my head and her shoulders slumped,

"Oh…" she said

"We can't go shopping every day Alice," I said

"I know but…" she said

"You got Nessie clothes yesterday, she's fine" I said

She frowned and walked off,

"I don't know how you do it" Edward said

"What?" I asked

"Tell her no, and then have her just walk away from you" he said

"Well you're her older cousin, you're also wrapped around her finger," I said

"I am not!" he said

"Edward don't lie to yourself," I said

"Fine, my little cousin does have me wrapped around her finger" he said

"Told ya" I said

He sighed, but somehow placed his arm around my shoulder pulling me closer to him,

"Nessie will do the same thing" I said

"What?" he asked

"Wrap you around her finger," I said

"Seriously?" he asked

I nodded,

"She has James wrapped around her finger, he gets anything from him, she loves it" I said

"Hmm…where is he?" he asked

"Forks," I said

"Okay" he said

We finally made it down to the first floor,

"Beware, they know im here" he said

I nodded and his disappeared from my shoulder, but to my hand, I have never and I mean never been spotted with him 4 years ago,

"Keep her out of there way," he said

"Okay" I said

He knew what this is like, he goes through it every day, and I do not. When the doors finally opened I was met with nothing, but Edward pulled us behind him, I kept my firm grip on Renesmee hand, while she hid herself behind me. He led us through the other kind of people, but the flashes came soon enough and the screaming, it hurt my ears, but I would have to endure it for Edward.

"Edward! Edward!" the screams came as,

The other screams were from fans mostly, screaming for him to sign things, and they didn't care what it was that he signed, they had everything. I ignored it and kept my head down, he didn't want them to catch my face, so when we finally made it out the door I was relieved I didn't hear the screams much more,

"Where's your car?" he asked

'Why?" I asked

"We have Nessie, my car is 2 passengers, where is your car?" he asked

He would be surprised I didn't have my truck anymore, but now I have a child so I can't have it anymore. I never miss my truck, and I love my car even if it cost James a bunch of money, he had it. Finding my car in all of the others was not too hard to do since it pretty much stuck out in the crowd. Nessie detached herself from my leg and took a run for the car,

"Nessie!" I said

I took a dash for the car, and Edward followed walking behind me, when I reached the car I saw her waiting, and scoped her up in my arms,

"Don't ever do that again Renesmee," I said

"But momma…" she said

Edward walked up behind me soon enough, grabbing my hand

"You know what I think about you running off baby girl," I said

"Momma!" she whined

I looked to Edward, he wanted to be in Nessie's life, and he should help me out here,

"Nessie you can't run away unexpectedly like that" Edward said

"But..." she said

"Don't do it again, please be good for mommy" he said

She pouted,

"She got that from your side," I said

"Alice" he said

He only needed to say one word and I know she got it from his side, Alice actually. I picked up the little girl and set her in her car seat buckling her up. Kissing her cheek she giggled, and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Closing the door, I looked to Edward,

"So Edward where do you plan on taking us?" I asked

"I won't be giving in like that Bella," he said

"Oh? Therefore, you are not telling me where you are taken us. I think our daughter will think otherwise" I aid

"Our daughter, god it's weird to hear that" he said

"Get used to it, she'll figure it out on her own, and she'll be calling you daddy soon enough" I said

He sighed,

"Im sorry I overreacted the first time," he said

"I know, I'm sorry to, she does need you," I said

He kissed my head and walked over to the driver's side, as I slid into the passenger seat. I handed him the keys and he smiled starting the car,

"What ever happened to your truck?" he asked

"I had Nessie, that's what happened," I said

"Of course" he said

* * *

**How was it? Good or Bad? 180 before i update again? Please please review!**


	27. Talking With Leah

**Hey guys! What's up? I'm one away from 180 and i felt like updating so here it is, i have no school today thank god, which is why i'm catching up with you guys! I'm almost done with chapter 30 and with the matter of how fast you review, it wont be long before i post it. Hope you like this :)**

* * *

Summary-

He is a famous actor and she was just a young girl living in a small town. They met fell in love, had sex and he left her. It has been an about 4 years since her parents have seen her, and the world has seen him out there being…himself. After his family urges him to go back to the place where this all started, he goes there. When a little girl knocks into him around town, can he really figure out what he left behind?

Chapter 27

Edward's POV

You could say the day went great, but I would be lying. Nessie decided she did not want clothes and threw a fit every time Bella went into a store with clothes it was embarrassing. I kept them away from paparazzi, and that is what mattered at the time. The day ended quickly and I was happy to have it end, but sad to see those two go.

"We really have to go" she said

"Let me enjoy this" I said

I know she does not want to go but Nessie is sleepy, and I cannot deny them what they need

"Edward, we had all day together" she said

"I know, but we didn't have us time" I said

"Ya that's because you got me pregnant" she said

I winced, she had anger in her voice but it is expected

"I'm sorry" I said

"I know," she said

I gave her a last goodbye and she smiled before taking our daughters hand and walking off, down the hall, I still love her so so much no matter what happens with our daughter. She's going to be mine sometime or another,

Bella's POV

Walking into the hotel room, I set Nessie on the bed where her toys are, as soon as my phone rings. I look for it in my purse and I finally found it, in the obvious place. I picked it up not knowing who was calling

"Hello?" I asked

"Bella!" she said

I smiled, I love my little sister, she freaked when I told her I was pregnant with Nessie and Edward was the father, she didn't believe me

"Hey Leah" I said

"It's already all over! You and Edward with Nessie, what the heck Bella?" she asked

"We kind of ran into each other" I said

"Kind of?" she asked

"I left James for a little while, he was pissing me off, I'm in Seattle and he happened to be in the same hotel" I said

"Why….why didn't you just go to James apartment?" she asked

Leah and James are very close, closer then James and I are,

"One, I didn't have the key. Two, I am mad at him I am not going to his apartment. Three, I had the money for something nicer than that" I said

I could see her roll her eyes,

"Ya ya, make up things sis, so plan to explain why part of your face and Nessie's AND Edward's are plastered on People Magazine?" she asked

"Family Day" I said

I looked over at Nessie to see her not paying attention to us but her toys, I smiled, god I love my daughter,

"Family Day? First things first, when did you tell him?" she asked

"Well Nessie and I went out one day just to have some fun, and when we were going back to our hotel room a girl ran into the elevator sobbing her eyes out, I kept Nessie behind me just in case, I didn't need anything horrible to happen. When we got up to our floor there, he was and I knew the green eyes, I got 2 feet out the door before he grabbed my hand, and told me we had to talk f-ing later. I did not say anything back and walked to our room Nessie and I am room. A while later the knock came on the door, I freaked out not ready to tell him the truth. I let him in and we argued and I basically told him he didn't need to be in Nessie's life and he stormed away furious." I said

"That dick! Then what happened? How did you forgive him for leaving you?" she asked

"I haven't forgiven him…..well I have a little bit but not much, it all happened so fast" I said

"Come on Bella, tell you little step-sister what happened" she begged

"Well…Alice his cousin came to our room early that morning but we were awake of course because Nessie gets up early and she said she wanted to apologize for her cousin behavior. I did not accept her apology but she wanted to get to know Nessie so I went along with it and the three of us went out for a girl's day you could say. We went shopping and I learned to trust—"I said getting cut off

"Wait wait, Bella Swan went shopping without force?" she asked with shock in her voice

I giggled and looked at Nessie again to see her yawn, I looked to the time, it was only 2:30 but because we were out with Edward, she missed her nap.

"Give me a minute or two okay? Nessie needs a nap" I said

"Of course" she said

I set my phone on the table and walked over to my little girl,

"Looks like you need a nap, snuggles" I said

"No mommy" she said

"Baby you're tired, please let mommy give you a nap" I said

"No!" she said

I frowned; this was the time she liked playing hard for me. I picked up her toys and she pouted as I put them away, but I walked over to my phone

"Hey Leah I'll call you back" I said

"Okay, bye" she said

"Bye" I said hanging up the phone

Nessie stood at the end of the bed, pouting

"Come on baby, do I need to read to you?" I asked

"Momma" she said

"What is it Nessie?" I asked

"I no tired!" she said

I sighed, what is wrong with my baby girl today?

"Okay fine, how about we eat something and then if you're not tired you can stay up until bedtime" I said

"I no hungry Momma" she said

What…she is not hungry or sleepy, I think my snuggles is lying her first lie, that girl.

"Renesmee Elizabeth Swan, do you need to lie to mommy?" I said

"No momma!" she said

That is a bit better….I guess. A few minutes later, she gave into eating something but then it happened

"Mommy I want daddy" she said

* * *

**If you dont know when i update and have a twitter, follow FicCentral . com and you'll find some other nice fictions, 190 before i update again? Please please review! Also if you're a Jacob-Bella fan check out the very small one-shot i have out and leave me a review :)**


	28. Daddy

**Okay guys...this is going to be the last update for a week or so, you review so fast and i cant catch up with you! Not all of this was pre-written and im trying to get it written and wondering whats going on with it, i loved all the reviews, i'm glad some people can get hooked so easily on this, i know i did :). I have a new story in mind for when this is done i might post, i'll post the summary at the end, could you tell me if you would read it? **

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

* * *

Chapter 28

Alice's POV

A couple hours after he got back from his day actually at 3:00, Edward was out the door, slipping on his sneakers with phone in hand. I did not want to know, I mean who knows what he is doing. We are talking this Edward about not some random stranger that came into the penthouse trying to get out before I see them. My breath hitched when he was finally gone, this is the first time I have been alone for a while after my kidnapping.

They never did find the people. I do not even know if the person is, real names were Mike and Seth….well I should probably tell the police sometime about my attack. I mean…I cannot keep it a secret forever, if I keep it hidden how people will know not to harm me in the next few years. I mean I overreacted over my husband's name, freaking out, Edward was the one I could think about the time and another man's name made me just freak.

Bella and I are friends yes, and my cousin is the father of her daughter….so we have a good reason to be good friends, but….what if we are just friends because of Nessie?

Bella's POV

She wanted Edward…

"Momma?" she asked

"Renesmee…w-what did you say?" I asked

"I want daddy, momma!" she said

"Daddy?" I squeaked out

She nodded her little head,

"Daddy, my daddy?" She asked

She knows….she knows Edward is her daddy…can I call him? Can I….what…what am I supposed to do?

"Momma!" she said stomping her feet

"What?" I asked

"I want daddy!" she said

Daddy….Edward would love to hear this. I had my phone at the table and searched and searched through my contacts, he made sure I got his number back in my phone because of Nessie, I am glad he did now.

"Bella?" he asked

"Edward…" I said

"Bella what's wrong? Is it Nessie?" he asked

"No…well kind of" I said

"Bella please tell me" he said

"Nessie wants her daddy" I said

He did not speak,

"Edward?" I asked

"She….she asked that?" he asked

"Yes, her own words were 'I want daddy" I said

"I'll…I'll be right there" he said

He hung up the phone, and I hung up mine to see Nessie on the bed waiting,

"Daddy's coming" I said

She smiled her little 3-year-old smile. A few minutes later, the knock on the door got Nessie off the bed and ran for the door. Lifting her hand to open the door, I helped her knowing it was Edward, when I opened the door she placed herself on him. I smiled at Edward and he smiled back,

"Daddy!" she said

He smiled even wider hearing it in person,

"Hey baby girl" he said

He picked her up in his arms, and she put her arms around him

"Thank you" I said

"It's not a problem Bella, she's my daughter to" he said

"I know she's your daughter to…but I've been thinking about the past, that's all" I said

He took his free hand, and placed it on my cheek

"Don't….don't think about the past, just our future" he said

"Our future?" I asked

We are parents to Nessie, not a couple, what does he mean?

"We'll talk about it later" he said

He wants to talk about something….something really important later. What could he really need to talk about later? Why can't we talk about it now?

"Why not now?" I asked when we walked into the room

"Because Nessie's here" he said

"Nessie is always here" I said

"Yes I know but I don't know how you'll react" he said

"Tell me" I said

He was about to speak when our daughter rushed back to him, tugging on his pants

"Daddy come play with me" she said

He looked at me once more,

"Give me a minute okay Nessie?" he asked

"Daddy" she whined

"Renesmee" I said

She pouted but walked off, and he looked to me,

"How do you do that?" he asked

"I'm her mother, just give it a few weeks, you'll be wrapped around her finger" I said

"I bet" he said

I smiled, and he walked off to play with our daughter, now just to get it out of Edward, I really need to know what's going on in his head,

* * *

**Edward took being called 'daddy' for the first time well dont you think? Here is the summary i talked about in the beginning:**

**Isabella Swan has been abused her whole life by none other than her father and mother. Her latest boyfriend has taken her virginity and it was rape to Bella. Now she wants to try to move to New York to be with her aunt, uncle, and cousins. Will she beable to escape her family in Forks?**

**Would you read it? Please tell me a simple yes or no, can we get to 200 in a week OR more? Please please review!**


	29. Asking The Question

**Okay guys i broke, i couldnt wait until wenesday to update again, you dont know how many times i almost broke after wenesday to update this but im caught up now...kind of at least. Im happy to get over 200 reviews, i greatly appreciate them all :). Hope you like daddy Edward's point of view**

* * *

Chapter 29

Edward's POV

Hearing it, hearing that one simple word, it came to me. When she called me 'daddy', it…it was a magical thing. I am a father no matter what anything else says, no matter what my family says and will ask if Renesmee is actually mine I'll fucking kill them for thinking she's not.

She's my daughter, she's Bella and I's daughter, a result of a month and a half of love and sex. I know my mom is happy for me yes, but so mad I left my girl at 18 years old pregnant. I regret leaving but how was I supposed to know if she was pregnant or not? She didn't….she said she didn't get the signs until a week or two after I left. I was being a douche bag in that time, wishing I could be with my girl.

If I would not have gone, I would not have met Bella, and Nessie would not be here. I want Bella and Nessie to move back to LA with me, I cannot bear to have my daughter somewhere without me, but I have not told Bella yet. What if she doesn't want to come back with me? Now that I have found her, I think going back to LA sooner than later would be a good idea.

A couple hours after Nessie didn't want to play anymore, she was asleep, and Bella was glad to have her rest.

"Okay Nessie's asleep, tell me" she said

"Just don't…don't freak out okay?" I asked

"I won't freak out, I promise" she said

I am still not so sure about that, what if she says no, and then what will I do?

"Bella….I want you and Nessie to move back to LA with me" I said

Her eyes widened and I watched her face,

"Move to LA?" she asked

"I can't stand to have Nessie hundreds of miles away from me, I can't stand to have you away from me," I said

"Move to LA" she repeated

She was letting it sink it, I know that, but I can't stand to have my girls hundreds of miles away from me,

"If….when?" she asked

"Soon, I came here to find you and I did, but now I can't let you stay here with Nessie, I couldn't let you be hundreds of miles away" I said

"Soon?" she asked

"2 weeks at the most…what do you think of that?" I asked

She didn't hesitate to put her arms around my neck and stand on her tippy toes, I liked where this is going

"I think we should go earlier, give me time to say goodbye and we leave" she said

I smiled, at her, this is great

"Do it" she said

"What?" I asked

"Kiss me Edward, please kiss me" she said

I kissed her, not bothering to speak another word. She had depended our kiss; this was nothing like 4 years ago, its better. When she pulled away, she smiled,

"Best kiss ever" she said

"I agree" I said

I caressed her face, not ready to let her go,

"Why don't we go now? I can talk to my brother and sister" she said

"Nessie is sleeping" I said

"Let's take my car, she'll fall right back asleep" she said

"Alright" I said

She went to grab her bag and I went over to our sleeping daughter, curled up in a ball with a lion close to her, it made me smile. I quickly pulled the blanket off her and set her in my arms, careful not to wake her,

"Hmm" she mumbled

"Go back to sleep Nessie" I said

She snuggled into my arms, and went back to sleep. I watched Bella put on her coat and smile,

"Come on" she said

We walked quietly down the stairs avoiding any paparazzi that came by our little girl, if any of them try to touch her, I will not hesitate to slap them, and they will NOT touch my daughter. I may not have accepted this in the beginning but I do now, this is Renesmee I have to care about, I cannot just leave her and expect Bella to know that I know of her and want nothing to do with her. that would make me a dead beat dad, and I don't want that, I want…no I need to be in my daughter's life.

We made it out to Bella's car…no it was more like a Range Rover, then a car. Setting Nessie in the car seat was easy job, but Bella wants to get going quickly so I had to do this very quickly. Once it was done…kind of, I sat in the passenger seat, and she drove. I hadn't ever seen her drive anything but her truck, but Nessie…our daughter changed that.

"James won't like this" she said

"I know" I said

"It's not his choice though, he'll try to get me to stay in forks or even seattle, but…I just won't" she said

"I'm not forcing you to go with me Bella" I said

She sighed,

"I know, but I want to go with you" she said

I smiled, and took her hand,

"Thank you" I said

She frowned

"For what?" she asked

"Nessie, and….for being you" I said

She just smiled,

"You helped with Nessie" she said

"Not really, I didn't even know, you did everything without me" I said

"You're here now, that's what matters" she said

"I'm never leaving either" I said

"I hope so, Nessie needs her daddy" she said

"She does" I said

She smiled once more, and I smiled back, we could be a family it will just take time.

* * *

**They're moving to La...eventually, there will be problems before they get there but it just goes along with the story. 215 before i update again? Please please review!**


	30. Dream & Telling Leah

**Hey guys, second update in 2 days since all the reviews i asked for came, thanks so much for all of them :). I hope you enjoy the chapter, you may hate James after this chapter and a few chapters from now, but dont worry he wont be in it much longer. Hope you enjoy it :)**

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS SADLY :'(**

* * *

Chapter 30

Bella's POV

I yawned in Port Angeles and Edward grabbed the wheel immediately

"Let me drive" he said

"Are you sure?" I asked

He rolled his eyes,

"I know my way to Forks Bella" he said

I yawned once more, and pulled into an empty parking lot, getting out of the driver's side and going to the passenger seat as Edward took the driver's seat, I leant my head on the door closing my eyes as Edward drove slowly falling asleep

**BELLA'S DREAM**

"**W-what? No way in hell!" James said**

"**James please don't!" I said**

"**No you're not moving to LA!" He said**

"**This isn't your choice! It's mine" I said**

"**You're my baby sister!" he said**

"**I'm a grown women! I can do this, Edward won't hurt me!" I said**

"**No? Remember when he hurt you 4 years ago? He left you pregnant!" James said**

"**He didn't know!" I said**

"**He could have come back!" James said**

"**I'm going James…" I said**

"**Fine go! I don't care anymore, if he leaves you again, don't come running to me" he said**

**I looked at him shocked…**

**END OF DREAM**

I woke with a start, and Edward grabbed my hand immediately rubbing circles on it,

"What's wrong?" he asked

"I had a dream about what could happen…James wouldn't want anything to do with me" I said

"Oh Bella" he said

He kept my hand in his, rubbing circles as he drove my car, I looked back to see Nessie still sleep clutching her lion, it made me smile and then frown, James wants nothing to do with us,

"You don't know if that will happen" he said

"I know but…" I said

"No buts, we're almost to forks, tell me where to go" he said

I nodded quickly and when we reached forks, I told him where to go, I would be talking to Leah first, I didn't know if I wanted to trust my older brother. When we pulled up in the driveway, he removed the key from the ignition and looked to me,

"Whose house is this?" he asked

"Leah's" I said

He nodded his head slowly, the last time he saw her she attacked him wishing he didn't leave her. I looked back at Nessie and saw her still asleep. I got out of the car and went back to her door and opened it. I gently wrapped my arms around her, just for Edward to pick her up out of my arms,

"Edward I can carry her" I said

"I know" he said

"Then why won't you let me carry her?" I asked

"Because your sister is going to attack you," he said

I looked at him confused

"I just know" he said

"Okay" I said

I walked up to the door, with Edward right behind me. I got up to the door and took a deep breath, before knocking on the door.

"Coming!" she yelled

I heard her footsteps running around, and finally came to the door. When she opened the door she smiled and threw her arms around me,

"Bella! Oh my god, you should have called" she said

She looked behind me spotting Edward, and quietly smiled

"Hey Edward! It's been 4 years since I've seen you" she said

"Hello Leah" he said

She smiled and hugged him, trying to get around Nessie, and then turned to me,

"It looks like you want to talk, come in" she said

We came in and Nessie was transferred from Edward's arms, to mine when I asked him very nicely. She was tired so I took her to my old room for when James and I lost his one apartment and lived here. Setting her on the bed, I kissed her forehead and left the room closing the door quietly. I made my way downstairs and looked to see my sister talking with Edward about 4 years ago.

"Leah…no" I said

"But…" she said

I shook my head, she had no right to talk about 4 years ago, it was gone, we don't have to worry about it anymore, we can't go back and change it, it happened get over it.

"It's over Leah, we can't change it, stop talking about it…please" I said

She sighed and slumped her shoulders before leaning into the back of the chair, as I sat next to Edward.

"So….are you two back together or something?" she asked

"You could say that" I said

She smiled,

"So….what do you really want to talk about Bella? I know this is not it" she said waving her hands around us

I took a deep breath,

"Okay….Leah…." I said

She kept her eyes on me, and I knew it was this or nothing

"Nessie and I are going back to LA with Edward" I said

Her eyes widened, and I knew she wasn't going to take this as good as I thought,

* * *

**Leah's reaction is next. Okay guys, i'm now willing to do this. Who wants to know something about me? Some might want to know, review a question and the next time i update i'll put the answer out there i dont care the question, whatever you want. 225 before i update again? Please please review and ask me some questions!**


	31. Leah's Reaction

**First things first, questions two actually to respond to. **

**My Age: I'm 16, I still dont have my license :(**

**When did i start writing: started writing a few years ago, just really bored and i guess it just stuck, you can see two previous stories on my other old account (TwilightLover11-16-12) I've improved over the years havent I? **

**There still not in LA in this chapter, and i know i asked for one more review but i really wanted to post this. Hope you like it! Still accepting questions :)**

* * *

Chapter 31

Bella's POV

I kept a grip on Edward's hand waiting for my sister to respond,

"Have…had you told James?" she asked

"No…are you mad?" I asked

She shook her head,

"It's your choice Bella not mine," she said

At least….at least she didn't react badly,

"James is gonna hate this" she said

"I know," I said

"He won't let you do it Bella, he…he doesn't trust Edward" she said her eyes flickering to him,

I grabbed Edward's hand, he knew that James did not like him since I explained it, it all happened in the dream I had on the way here.

"I don't care, it's my choice I'm not being forced to do this," I said

"I know but…," she said

"No buts…" I said

"Bella, you're my sister I care for you," she said

"Step-sister yes, but Leah…I'm not being forced to do anything I don't want to" I said

"What does Nessie think?" she asked

"She's slept the whole time, we don't know, she's 3 though Leah, she won't remember Forks or Seattle much" I said

"She was born here Bella! She's been here her whole life, the whole 3 years," she said kind of glaring at me

"Leah….no" I said

"But…" she said

I stood up and she stood up to,

"Leah, get this in your head, I'm going from choice not force," I said slowly

She sighed,

"Fine…I just don't want to see you get hurt again," she said

"I won't," I said

"Are you sure? Edward you won't leave her again wills you?" she said

"Not unless she forces me away," he said

I smiled, never again, I'm not going to let him leave me ever again, he's Nessie's father not just some random person I found, I may love him, I don't know, but I can't really love him after he left me and Nessie 4 years ago. Even though he did not know of his daughter, I still think he could have come back earlier then he did, maybe when Nessie was a baby so we did not have to worry about everything right now.

"Leah…can you watch Nessie while I go tell James?" I asked

She nodded,

"Yes of course, she doesn't need to hear yelling," she said

I sighed, I knew there would be yelling. I know he will get mad at me and want absolutely nothing to do with me after I tell him, he hates me…oh god Bella don't cry.

"Go before I change my mind" she said

"Okay" I said

Edward and I were out the door a few minutes later, and I shook my head,

"He won't hate you," he said

"Yes he will," I said

"No he won't, he may say it at first but he will still love you Bella," he said

"But…" I said

"No buts, he loves you Bella, he might not want to see me ever, but he will love to see you, he'll regret saying whatever he does," he said

I put my arms around him,

"I'm being stupid," I said

He wiped away the tears with his thumb, it was stupid, to even think my brother, my older brother could hate me because of my decisions that don't include staying in forks or Seattle, I mean I want Edward to be in Nessie's life that means I…I have to make descions. Edward and I got in my car, and he drove off as I told him very quietly where to go, but he listened to every word I said to him, I know he loves me but can I admit to myself that I still love him? Can I….can I love him at all? On the other hand, do I just want to be with him because of Nessie? We have to take care of her…together, and I really cannot do this by myself anymore.

Ya I need him yes, but….what's going to happen when we move back to LA? What will his family think of me? What will they think of Nessie? He's famous….what will happen when we go out somewhere? What will happen if we ever get married or have more children? What will happen…

"Bella" He said

"What?" I asked

"You look worried, what's going on in that mind of yours?" he asked

"Just thinking" I said

"Thinking is an understatement Bella, tell me" he said

I shook my head, it's nothing,

"Bella…" he said

"I was just thinking about what's going to happen when we leave" I said

"Oh Bella…." he said

He didn't take time to grab my hand,

"Nothing bad will happen, my family will love you, I promise" he said

"You don't know that" I said

"Yes I do, my family wont hate you I know that they will love you, they'll love Nessie and you" he said

He didn't bother taking his hand off of mine and continued to rub circles on it.

"I'm sorry I'm being so dramatic" I said

"You're being a mother, worrying about things, worrying about Nessie and yourself" he said

I know I love him, but I won't saying it anytime soon…not until I know we've straightened things out. until I know we don't have much to worry about, life is so confusing right now.

* * *

**Bella's just worrying about everything in her life, and she already knows her feelings are back that she felt so long ago. Still accepting questions, i also now have a facebook page now where i will post everything about my stories, please please review! 230+ until i post again? James reaction wont be the same as Leah's it wont say it but just remember the dream last chapter :)**


	32. His Lose

**I'm so sorry! I havent had my laptop and im just having it tonight to talk to someone, so i might not have it tomorrow at all, but i finally got caught up again and this to my BETA. Okay 3 questions...**

**1.I like in the United States**

**2. My favorite characters is Edward or Seth :)**

**3. I like twilight...well because it's different from other things and it caught my eye when i first saw it...so ya :)**

**Hope you like this :)**

* * *

Chapter 32

Edward's POV

Driving to her brother's house made me nervous. What would he think of me? Bella says he doesn't really like me because of when I left 4 years ago; if I had known Bella was pregnant, you would have had to drag me away from her and Forks. I would have helped her through everything, helped raise Renesmee, be there for her, be there for Nessie. When we arrived at her brother's house, I took the house pretty much as a shock, it was somewhat big.

"It's James house, he has quite a bit of money," she said.

'I guess," I said.

She smiled at me, her thinking about what was going to happen when we got back… it got me thinking as well. My family will love her, yes and I know that but she doesn't know that, how could I easily convince her that my family will love her no matter what?

"You ready?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"You'll be okay, trust me," I breathed.

"Okay," she said.

I smiled, grabbed her hand, not ready to let her go.

"Come on, let's get this done and over with," she sighed.

We got out of the car and when she got to me she didn't hesitate to grab my hand, which she squeezed, but I didn't mind. When we got up to the door, she pulled out a key from her pocket and slid it in the key slot unlocking the door and walking in with me right behind her not letting her hand go. Well… she's the one who didn't want to let go of my hand, but as I said, I don't mind.

"James?" Bella called out.

I heard footsteps running and the next thing I knew he was in the room.

"Bella!" he cried pulling her into his arms.

Her hand was gone from mine in seconds and she didn't like it, I noticed that when she immediately grabbed my hand again when she was set down, he then saw me.

"You're Edward aren't you? Why the ** would my sister get back with you?" he hissed.

"James doesn't say that!" Bella said.

"Why the fuck would you get back with him Isabella? He left you! He left you pregnant!" He growled.

"I had no clue Bella was pregnant when I left," I murmured.

"That doesn't mean anything! You could have easily came back to her," he hissed.

"I am a famous person, Bella, yes she was on my mind, but I also had things to worry about James, if I could take back leaving I would," I said.

He glared at me, and then looked to his sister and his glare disappeared.

"So what's going on?" he asked.

"I have to tell you something," Bella said.

He shot a glare again at me.

"Well he can leave, because I don't like him," he said.

She didn't like this and that's why I know she squeezed my hand.

"It'll be okay, I'll be outside" I said.

She sighed, but let go of my hand. I opened the door and walked outside not bothering to look back at her. I stood by the car and pulled out my phone.

**Leaving for LA in few hours, 4 tickets book now -E**

I sent that to Alice, and quickly sent text to my mom.

**Be home in several hours, going to be spending time at my house. Set up a room for me though, preferably pink -Edward**

It didn't take long before Alice got back to me.

_Four tickets? Why? -A_

I rolled my eyes, she doesn't know these things…

**Bella and Nessie are coming home with me; I can't bear to have them hundreds of miles away -E**

I sent it, not bothering to look up from my phone but it buzzed when I was going to put it in my pocket.

_Yay! First class or coach? -A_

Again, I rolled my eyes.

**First class of course, get the soonest ones… wait don't get any, we can take the jet -E**

I could see her rolling her eyes when she got that, it buzzed seconds later.

_K -A_

All she had to say was K? God Alice does not know how to use real language. When I put my phone in my pocket seconds later, Bella was clinging to me silently sobbing.

"Bella what's wrong?" I asked stroking her hair.

I have this feeling her dream came true, he doesn't know what he's missing.

"He… he… " she said tears streaming down her face.

"Your dream," I said.

She nodded through her tears, and it made me mad, what the fuck did he think he was doing?

"I'm… sorry," she sobbed.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Why don't we get you in the car and go get our daughter?" I suggested.

She nodded through her tears, and I led her over to the passenger seat, where she willingly sat. I ran over to the driver's side before slipping in and starting the car. I buckled myself up and we were off in seconds after that. It didn't take long for Bella to fall asleep. I could think of things while she slept, things that are important for us. Nessie of course is the first thing on my mind. Our life after we get back to LA is another. What will happen? Will we have to move to New York for my new movie? Will I even do the new movie with my newly found daughter?

I know I can't, I can't just leave my daughter will my family and leave Bella… again. That would break her if I left her again and I know she wouldn't ever forgive me for leaving her and Nessie and actually knowing about our daughter this time. When I left the first time, I didn't know of Nessie but if I leave again, I know of Nessie and what would she think about her new daddy leaving her and her momma? She would hate me when she got older no doubt about it.

I know it wouldn't be for long if I left for a movie but I would still be leaving and Nessie wouldn't like that. She would think something bad about me for the rest of her life even if I were still in her life knowing I had left her and Bella 2 times in the 3 years of her life. Yeah I know about my decision… I'm not leaving my girls. I can't do it and I don't think it's a good idea to even think about it.

Yup, I'm staying with my girls! I'm not leaving them with my family, they're going to be stuck with me for a long time.

* * *

**You wanted longer and this is longer. I'm amazed by the reviews you guys! I love every single one of them lovelies and it makes my day when i see the number rising! can we get to 245 or more before i update again? Please please review! Also i now have a facebook page, RobstenLover93' Fanfictions come over and like it please!**


	33. You're Not A Bad Person

**Who says this will upload? I bet it won't...well if it does enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 33

Edward's POV

We got to Leah's house again pretty quickly, and I got out of the car walking up to the door, before knocking and Leah rushed over (well…I guessed she did) and tore the door open,

"Where's Bella?" she asked

"Sleeping….James wants nothing to do with her anymore, where's Nessie?" I asked

"Oh no…" she said

I walked in behind her and watched Renesmee play with the toys on the floor, when she saw me her eyes lit up.

"Daddy!" she said

I picked her up in my arms, holding her close to me

"She woke up a few minutes after you left demanding for her daddy" Leah said

"We're leaving when we get back to Seattle, I don't want Bella to have anymore stress" I said

She nodded,

"Of course, just…tell Bella to call me or visit when she can" she said

"I will," I said

I slid Nessie's coat on and put her in my arms,

"say bye bye to Leah Nessie" I said

"Bye bye!" she said waving her little hand at her

"Bye bye Nessie" Leah said kissing her cheeks, then looking to me

"Be good to my sister and niece" she said

"I will, I promise" I aid

She again nodded and I walked out the door,

"Mommy is sleeping Nessie can you be quite once I put you in the car?" I asked

"Momma?" she asked

"Noise is a no-no" I said

She nodded her little head understanding this better then my previous statement. When we got to the car I opened the door, set her in her car seat before figuring out how to do this, and buckled her in, before closing the door. I got in the driver's side, before shutting my door very lightly and putting on my seat belt. I drove off and constantly looked at Bella and then to Nessie with the mirror, just to make sure they were okay.

When we were about 10 miles out of forks Bella began to whimper in her sleep. I didn't hesitate to pull over and take off my seat belt.

"Bella, wake up" I said lightly

She didn't stop whimpering

"Bella baby it's time to wake up" I said slightly shaking her shoulder

I could tell when she woke up because her body shifted,

"Bella…please look at me" I said

She slowly turned her head towards me, the tears were still in her lovely eyes,

"Bella can you tell me what happened?" I asked

"No" she said

"Please Bella," I said

She shook her head, and I sighed.

"I'm sorry" she said

"For what baby?" I asked

"Keeping Nessie from you, being a bad person" she said

"Oh Bella…you're not a bad person," I said

"Yes I am" she said

"No you're not, you are a lovely mother, you love everyone you see…you are NOT a bad person" I said

Her eyes shifted to the back of the car where Nessie was still playing with her lion,

"Sorry" she said

I stroked her hair, kissing her forehead,

"There is nothing to be sorry for, what was your dream Bella?" I asked

"Nobody…nobody wanted anything to do with me" she said

"And?" I asked

"It brought back what happened with James…." She said

"What all happened?" I asked

"He told me to f*** off, and…and…never to come back incase you broke my heart again, I…I tried to tell him it was my choice but he didn't listen…when I told him again….he….he slapped me" she said

My anger was bad at the time but after this it was 10x worse. How dare he say that to his sister, how dare he touch her like that,

"Where?" I aksed

"Where what?" she asked

"Where did he slap you?" I asked

"Just….just my face" she said

I touched her face, and she winced it must of hurt her really bad. I moved my hand around, seeing a mark,

"He left a mark on your face" I said

Her eye widened,

"You have to be lying" she said

"No I'm not, you can see is hand print" I said

Her eyes widened even more,

"Edward…." she said

"No Bella, I don't want you to tell me you think you're a bad person, or not fit to be a mother, or any of that, or your sorry, because you have nothing to be sorry for, you're a wonderful person Bella.." I said

She smiled putting her hand on my face,

"I don't need him" she said

"No you don't," I said

"I'm a good person" she said

"Yes" I said

"James is wrong, I'm a good mother, I'm a good person…I didn't mean hiding Nessie from you" she said

"You are right Bella…." I said

"I know" she said

It didn't take long before I attacked her lips, on the road…the side of the road actually, she kissed me back of course, but I didn't deepen the kiss because we need to get going

"We have to get going" I said

She smiled,

"Okay" she said sitting back into her seat.

I turned off the 4 way lights and drove off, watching my girl play on her phone, and Nessie play with her lion babbling to it, it made me happy…ya this is kind of great right now. No…life is great

* * *

**Can we get to 260+ before i update again? Questions still available for asking, please please review :)**


	34. Are we more?

**Okay 3 questions once again. **

**1. Coming up with new ideas for this story is...well sometimes its easy, sometimes it is hard**

**2. Yes i would love to be an author when i grow older**

**3. Jacob...i dont know, i dont think so though**

**Hope you like it :)**

* * *

Chapter 34

Bella's POV

I do not need James, he can go die in a hole for all I care. I have Edward, I have Nessie and probably anytime tomorrow, I will be a part of his family. We made it back to the hotel quickly after my break down on the side of the road. Edward knew I was not doing good sleeping when he pulled over and woke me up; he talked to me taking away all my fears.

I am a good mother, I am a good person….I am a good girlfriend. I didn't say the last….what am I to Edward? When we pulled up to the hotel parking lot, it didn't take Edward long to cut the engine.

"We won't be here long," he said

"Why?" I asked

"We need to get back to LA as soon as possible, Alice took care of the penthouse we just have to get your stuff," he said

"Can…can you do it? I want to stay here with Nessie," I said

"Of course, can I have your key?" he asked

I handed him my key and he gave me a quick kiss before racing through the paparazzi to the hotel. I looked back at my daughter….no our daughter and smiled, she is adorable

"Nessie you having fun?" I asked

"Ya ya Momma!" she said

She started babbling to her lion again, saying random words to it,

"Nessie what do think of moving to LA with daddy?" I asked

"Momma comes to?" she asked tears in her eyes

"Of course Momma will come, fun or bad?" I asked

"Fun fun!" she squealed

I smiled, at least she is supportive to the idea of moving to LA, I am to but her opinion meant more to me, but she's three she doesn't know much. Suddenly I saw flash beside me, well…about 50 flashes trying to get a picture of us,

"Nessie put your head down" I said

"Why momma?" she asked

"Just do it for momma okay?" I asked

She didn't hesitate to shove her face in her lion that was facing the floor, I didn't bother trying to look at them, I don't like this but I love Edward excessively much to break his heart again. It didn't take long before Edward made it back to the car and all the cameras were on him and us. He put the few things in the back and got in the driver's side quickly.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"We're fine, I didn't want them to get a picture of Nessie," I said

She lifted her head at her name,

"Good, are you ready to go?" he asked

I nodded and he rushed off, not bothering to watch his speed on my car, but I didn't mind I just wanted to get away from the paparazzi. We made it to the airport quickly after that, and I was somewhat confused.

"We can't take a regular plane, we're taking the jet instead," he said

"Oh" I said

I got this yes, but why…..I know he's famous and all but I don't like when he shows off the things he has…

"You don't have to think I'm showing off, you and Nessie are my family, everything is yours," he said

I smiled; at least I know he's not showing off anymore. We got out of the car and I pulled Nessie out of her car seat before Edward came over and she was transferred into his arms. She latched her arms around his neck and I couldn't help but giggle.

"What is it?" he asked

"She just has you wrapped around her finger, that's all," I said

He smiled,

"You do to you know," he said

I smiled I knew that,

"I know," I said

He wrapped his free arm around my shoulder, and I picked up two of the bags.

"I'll get them when I get you two settled," he said

I set it down, because….well it's somewhat heavy. I am a strong-ish person but I do not feel like having to put my bags in the plane and worry about our daughter at the same time. Getting on the plane, I noticed all the regular features but then some personalized things. The word 'Masen' happened to be on most of the seat, the walls had things on them you wouldn't see in a normal plane **(Pictures of inside and outside on profile)**

"You like it?" he asked

"It's….nice," I said

He smiled, and kept his free arm around my shoulder. He set Nessie down on a chair but she did not let go of him,

"No" she mumbled

"I'll be right back Nessie," he said

She let go of him and he walked by me, saying he would be right back. I smiled and looked around the plane, it really is nice, and I love it. I guess this is what happens when you have a rich boyfriend….god boyfriend I have never thought of that until now. Are we boyfriend and girlfriend? I mean I know we are moving in with each other, are we MORE than girlfriend and boyfriend? Are we each other are other half and have to be with the other?

* * *

**How was it? I love all of your reviews, how many can we get before i update again? 260+ reviews? Please please review, questions still avaiable for answers!**


	35. Almost Meeting The Family

**Thank you to all the reviews guest or not :) i love reviews no matter how short they are, or how long i read every single one of them but please if you want to be rude please PM me instead of posting it for everyone to see, I love you all so much lovelies (not in the creepy way)! Most of you think they are more and i like that you think that, hope you like this :)**

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

* * *

Chapter 35

Bella's POV

When I saw the black, I immediately knew it was Alice.

"Bella, Nessie!" she squealed pulling me into a hug

I hugged her back, just as Edward walked back in with nothing in his arms.

"There all taken care of" he said

I smiled this is good to know. Alice let me go soon enough and scooped Nessie up into a hug and Nessie squealed at Alice, she had missed her I take it. Edward did not take long to snake his arm around my waist, holding me close to him, it did not feel weird it felt good and I like it. Alice put Nessie down soon enough and hugged her cousin, a one-arm hug.

"You two look happy," she said

I shook my head, thinking about that

"What happened?" she asked

"James" I said

She looked to Edward and he shook his head,

"She doesn't want to talk about it, don't push her" he said

"Are you sure you don't need to talk it out Bella?" she asked

"I'm fine without talking it out, please leave it alone," I said

She smiled,

"Okay" she said

She went and sat down next to Nessie and it didn't take long for Edward to pull me over to a seat where we could both sit… you could say it was a couch but with seatbelts. I did not take long to lean into his arms, and he kept his arm around my waist. He rubbed circles on my back releasing his hand from my waist,

"Are you okay?" he asked

"I'm fine," I said half-lying

He knew better than my lying, so he continued to rub circles on my back,

"I know you're not Bella but I won't push you to tell me anything," he said

"Thank you," I said

He didn't say anything after that and I didn't take long to close my eyes, I feel like sleeping…it didn't take long after this.

Edward's POV

She fell asleep a few minutes afterwards, and I watched her sleep. I know it's somewhat creepy, so I pulled out my phone from my pocket to see a text from my mom,

_For you? I think someone has explaining to do-Mom_

**Mom! Don't ask questions, just do plz-E**

I sent her that immediately afterwards and I knew she got it from the stupid face she sent me,

I mean she's a mom; she has to worry about me. I'm a dad….I've been a dad for 3 years and I have only known for about a month, what kind of father am I? I don't know what I have done if I found out about Nessie in the far future, when she was a teenager maybe and not still our little girl. I mean she won't remember much of Forks but we'll take her to visit Bella's family (minus James) possibly every holiday or more. She might realize when she's older I wasn't in her life until she was 3 years old but I was still there.

I've heard of fathers that have no communication with their children at all. I hate them, think about what they could be missing in their child's life, what would the child think when they got older and knew that father wanted nothing to do with them? I wouldn't like it, and I don't think if it would have happened with Nessie when I found out about her I would hate myself no matter how old she was.

I did hate myself, thinking that I was a bad dad, a deadbeat dad but I am not. Nessie loves me so much and it didn't take me long before I feel in love with her also, I mean she's our baby girl. When I found out I was outraged not ready for it but it takes TWO people to make a baby no matter what goes on. The flight was going by slow but I did not care, it gave me more time to spend with my Bella even if she is asleep. I watched Alice try to play with Nessie but she did not want that, she tried to ignore Alice.

Nessie is a lot like Bella in that way, but she also has a part of me in her I know that. She has my hair, but Bella's eyes. Her face looks exactly like Bella's, in any way possible I can think of. She has a similar attitude like mine, getting frustrated kind of easy even for a 3 year old. She likes to get her way and does not stop until she does just like me. I remember when I was little and I demanded to know things that people would not tell me, just like Nessie. I may have to fix things for real with Bella, but I will always be a father to Renesmee, no matter what happens in the future.

* * *

**How was it? Good or bad? You tell me, i cant promise i will get back to you if you review, but i read every single one of them and they me smile :). 280 or more before i update again? Please please review! Oh and Happy Valentines (Well almost) Day hope you spend it with someone you love. **


	36. Landing

**If you read the previous chapter (authors note) then you know i had some writers block but it kind of went away for a little while, and i've been trying to catch up with this story, and now i have to answer some questions i have missed before. **

**1. No i didnt see twilight when it came out, i saw it when i was 12 at my babysitters house...been addicted since :)**

**2. Edward proposing in the story RIGHT now? I'll say this, in the 42nd chapter or so im going to skip a few weeks ahead of time, so then'll you'll see if he does ;)**

**3. Alice's case about the rape and all of that, will be brought up in 2 or 3 chapters from now, i would like to put in some more detail with this until i get to that trust me. **

**Just for ...i dont think this will ever be a novel, but we can dream right? Hope you all love the chapter :)**

* * *

Chapter 36

Bella's POV

I do not know how long it took before I was awake. I knew I was in the plane still and someone was next to me, I think…I think its Edward. My eyes opened slowly, and he was sitting right next to me resting his free hand on his head. I did not try to wake him so I just closed my eyes again and kept my spot by his side.

"Momma?" Nessie asked

My eyes shot open, turning my head to look at Nessie. I looked at Alice next to see her asleep. She came over to me and sat on my lap not wasting much time to snuggle close to me. I knew Edward was awake when he wrapped his arm around us and pulled me closer to him,

"Hmm" he said

Nessie giggled for some odd reason; maybe it is because she has her daddy wrapped around her finger.

"Daddy" she giggled

His eyes were open soon enough, and she crawled into his lap where he pulled her to his chest kissing her head. He is a great dad no matter what people say to him,

"Do you know how much longer?" I asked

He looked out the window,

"It's only been like 2 hours, so an hour maybe," he said

I nodded, an hour….what are we going to do for an hour?

"Ali sleeping" Nessie said

Edward looked over to his cousin,

"I think I wore myself out" he said

"Were you actually sleeping?" I asked

"Yes, it didn't look like it because I had a headache and put my arm over my head, I fell asleep in the process" he said

"Oh" I said

Unlike what I said, the hour went by quickly and Nessie was back in her seat buckled up, and Alice was awake…well barely. She kept groaning every time the sun hit her eyes. When we landed, I took a deep breath this is it, I am about to meet his family.

"They won't be here," he said

"Why not?" I asked

"I asked them to stay away and we would come to them…." He said

"We? You actually said we?" I asked

"Like I would say just me, you can't leave now," he said

I smiled,

"I know, I won't even think about it," I said

"I hope not," he said

I smiled as he kissed my head. When the plane touched the ground I sighed and took a deep breath, I am a grown woman I do not need to have someone rule my life anymore. I do not need my stupid ass family, I have a family…I have Nessie…I have Edward and probably soon enough his family will love me as their own. We exited the plane soon enough and it did not surprise me that there are paparazzi out here, Edward is famous after all.

Getting through the paparazzi was the easy part, Alice trying to find her car was another.

"My car is two passengers," she said

Are you kidding me?

"Okay, we'll find mine" Edward said

"Can we at least let me drive my car home?" Alice pleaded

"Alice…" Edward said

"Please! My mom will kill me if she realizes I left it here," she said bringing on the pouty face

"Fine fine" He said

She smiled, getting her way with the face stupid spoiled rich girl. It did not take long to get to Edward's car; it was black, four passenger, and well….looks expensive. It was unlocked immediately and Nessie jumped a bit, holding onto Edward's leg,

"Its okay" he said smoothing down her hair

He set her in the backseat right behind himself, and I saw no Alice in sight, making me sigh. I walked around to the other side of the car and opened the door-sliding in. it felt good, very….clean. Well he is a person and I always thought people liked to have messy cars not clean and sleek cars,

"Clean" I said

He smiled,

"I don't use this much, I only drove it here because I had a feeling I would need it when I came back, I was right" he said

I smiled, he is happy I know that. It's very easy to point out, and I love that, and I love how he's attached himself to Nessie so much and became so fatherly and not so much a dick as if he was when I first told him a while ago.

"Are you ready to meet my family?" he asked before driving off

I shook my head,

"I know it may seem scary at first, but my family is very loving they'll love you two so much. As long as I love you, they will trust me. My mom is the only one who knows about you though," he said

"Why only your mom?" I asked

He shrugged,

"I don't know, I just know some of my other family wouldn't be able to keep their mouths shut about you," he said

"Oh" I said

He smiled once again,

"You'll be fine Bella," he said

"I hope so…my family didn't react to you very well so I was just thinking…." I said

"Yes but it's kind of different, you had Nessie for 4 years no matter what and I was there for nothing, I deserve the hate I got from your family" he said

"You didn't deserve it, I didn't tell you, you didn't know I was pregnant when you left," I said

"Bella…I did deserve it," he said

"Okay Edward, maybe you did a little bit but you didn't deserve all of it," I said

"Just remember they won't hate you okay?" he asked

I nodded, I remember….I does know they will not hate me, but can I believe my thoughts? Can I believe my boyfriend? Can i….?

* * *

**I never thought i would get over 150 before this story ended and look where we are now, all the way up to 277...im aiming for 300 but will probably go way over :) 280+ before i update again?**

**Please please review lovelies! I'm still taking any question you can think of, and please like my facebook page, RobstenLover93s Fanfictions :) Also check out my new story Visions and leave a review and make my day :)**


	37. Meeting The Family

**Hey guys im kind of confused right now, what happened to all you guys? I usually got 13 review on one chapter and now i only got 6, whats the deal guys? I asked my beta what she thought happened, and she said maybe your profiles were deleted but is that true? Guys i really want to know what has happened to you, have you stopped liking the story? Not interesting to you anymore? is it not worth writing anymore? I want to thank the people who did review: **

**mayejrmorris, xodreamalittledreamxo, Matthias Stormcrow, barbiedoll123, flower123, and thanks so much for reviewing last chapter! I also want to thank all the people who have reviewed in the past, it means a lot to me. I dont know what happened to most of you, i ask again is this not interesting anymore? I really really want to know whats going on but a special thanks to the people above. **

**I'll send the next two chapters to my BETA tomorrow morning and get them up sometime this coming week if i have time, i kow im ranting and you're probably skipping over this but oh well. enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

Chapter 37

Alice's POV

I made it home in minutes and rushed in the door, just for everyone to look at me.

"Alice!" Mom cried

She ran up and hugged the life out of me,

"Hey cuz, where's my bro?" Emmett asked giving me a light hug

"Oh you know…." I said biting my lip

I could not tell them now; this is Edward's job,

"We have the room in his house almost done," Aunt Liz said

"Oh….what room?" I asked confused

"He asked me to put together a room preferably pink," she said

"Oh" I said

Probably for Nessie…I would not be surprised if it was not.

"Well….I raced back, I don't know where he is," I said

"He needs to get back to his career!" Rosalie said

My anger boiled, Rosalie is my best friend of sorts but right now, he cannot go back to his career.

"Rose…no" Aunt Liz said

"Elizabeth he can't just quit acting!" Rosalie said

The car pulling up in the driveway made everyone's head (but mine) snap to the window,

"Why did he take that car? He should have taken the Aston Martin…." Emmett said

I bit my lip, okay I am a bad secret holder I am surprised I have kept it this long. Everyone looked away for a moment and I knew Edward knew they looked away so Edward could get Nessie out of the back seat.

"Alice…is she nice?" Aunt Liz whispered

"Oh yeah, you'll love her" I whispered back

My mom looked to me, and I looked around the room. Where is Jasper?

"Mom…where is Jasper?" I asked

Rosalie bit her lip, she's hiding something from me about my husband.

"Rosalie…." I said

"There was an accident" she blurted out

My eyes widened….oh no is he dead? Don't be dead….don't be dead,

"Is….is he dead?" I asked

She shook her head, and I took a sigh of relief, thank god my husband is not dead. I would die without him no matter what happened to him, he could die from some random disease and I would die myself, I could not live with myself even if I was not the cause of his death.

"Where is he?" I asked

"He's at the hospital" she said

Okay alice don't freak out don't freak out.

"Okay lets get back to my brother" Emmett said

"Oh….yes okay" I said

The pitter patter of littler feet could be heard and I grinned,

"What is that?" Emmett whispered to Rosalie

She shrugged, only I know what this sound is, but they will know soon enough. Some will freak out but accept it as soon as they know he didn't leave Nessie and Bella on purpose and he didn't know of his daughter. The turn of the door knob was seconds later and the bouncing (My guess) of Renesmee, because I know Bella is super nervous to meet our family. When the door was fully open and tiny feet were running and onto my legs in seconds, hugging me close, it made me giggle.

"You really missed me so much in 15 minutes?" I asked

She nodded her head, and Edward walked in with bella right behind him with her staying close to him,

"Oh Edward!" Aunt Liz said walking up to him

I picked up Renesmee in my arms and looked to our family to see most of their eyes widened and some jaws dropped. Rosalie's eyes immediately snapped to Bella and they showed anger….jealously of sorts.

"Rose why do you have anger in your eyes?" I asked

"What the hell did she do in one month to get Edward to act normal?" she asked

"Watch your mouth" I snapped

"I don't have to listen to you Alice," she snapped right back

I glared at my cousins fiancé and caught the last few words coming from Edward

"….explaining to do" he said

I turned towards him still holding Nessie in my arms but this was the time she attempted to get out my arms,

"What?" I asked

"I said I have some explaining to do" he said

Nessie was still squirming wanting to get out of my arms so I set her down on the ground and Edward knelled down holding out his arms as she ran into them. She defiantly has him wrapped around her finger. No matter how many times he tries to say she doesn't I know she does because wow he loves both of them so much. We all sat somewhere and Aunt Liz sat on the other side of Bella really wanting to get to know her so she kept asking her questions.

The questions consisted of 'what are your hobbies?' 'how did you meet Edward?' 'do you have any siblings?' 'what do your parents think of this?' 'how old are you?' and more just like it. Edward at down next to Bella on the other side and placed Renesmee in his laps without his arms around her but behind Bella. I looked to Emmett to see him eyeing Bella and I knew Edward didn't like it when he started to glare at his brother, and I didn't blame him this is his girl and he hasn't seen her for 4 years so he doesn't want his brother eyeing her.

"Emmett!" Edward snapped

Emmett looked down from Bella….well Bella's cleavage, and Rosalie smacked his head.

"Start at the beginning…." I said

"The first or second?" he asked

"The first" I said

"That took a long time when I told you Alice" he said

"Then summarize it up a little bit…." I said

"Okay….i guess I could start 4 years ago…" he said

Everyone turned to him and had to listen in on what Edward is about to say, tell them all about Bella and meeting Leah for the first time and there loads of sex in 2 months. Ya….this is going to go down so bad. Edward is so fucking screwed and he doesn't know this yet….well he may know but he doesn't know that Emmett or Aunt Liz will freak even more then he thinks they will.

* * *

**How was it? Good or bad? I want to hear your thoughts on emmett eyeing Bella, what do you think is going on? REMINDER: Alice's problem will be brought up soon enough trust me. I have another question! If i had Edward pop the question, what chapter do you think? I have up to 44 planned so anything after that okay? 290 reviews before i update again? Please? Please? I know some of you will no mater what but i can still beg you :) **


	38. Explanations Pt 1

**I said toa few of you, this would be over 1459 words but i made a stupid mistake and got the wrong chapter to my BETA,i feel so bad! It was a stupid mistake but the next is the 1,459 words chapter explaining more of Elizabeth's and Emmett' reactions, i want to thank everyone who reviewed:**

** , snowiewolf, Ski74, xodreamalittledreamxo, dcv13, SarcasticBimbo, , barbiedoll123, mayejrmorris, Bellaangel383,Len Stormcrow and a few new reviewers: staceynav (i have a feeling you've reviewed before...have you?) ,DawnsWhimsy, Story Obsessed, psychovampirefreak, and spiritjames (the total bookworm) thanks for reviewing everyone, i appreciate it :D**

**The big explanation is in this chapter (why it's so long) both parts actually, alice's problem is next. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

Chapter 38

Bella's POV

Therefore, he explained it, and this is how it went:

"Well….you all remember 4 years ago when I left LA to go to Seattle for about a month and half and came back weeks late? Well I didn't go to Seattle, I went to Forks. I went to Forks because I knew as soon as I got to Seattle I would be bothered by fans and paparazzi and it was a time off not the same thing every day here. When I got to Forks, I stayed in a motel and you know my staying up all night and sleeping all day….well it didn't work this time. I did stay up all night the first night I was there but went grocery shopping the next day. At the store, I bumped into Bella, and all of her stuff knocked to the ground so I went to help her. I lied about my name keeping my last name Masen, we talked for a little while and then she left. A couple days later, I knocked into her sister Leah. I got to her sister through Leah and trust me Leah was a big fan of mine and still is trust me. I knew it was bad to get to Bella through Leah but….well I don't regret it now. Bella and I became close and she soon learned who I really was, she didn't care. Bella and I….well we became more like closer than you think, the time went by smoothly. Bella happened to be 18 at the time so it was legal what was going on and we didn't have to worry about much. Bella and I….well we had sex…a lot. It was late at night when it happened, her dad was out and so was Leah. It didn't matter what people said back then since we hadn't known each other long, we really liked each other. That night….well we were alone in an empty house and well….we had sex again but something happened. A week later I left, and I never saw Bella again until I went back" he said

Emmett's eyes widened,

"According to the little girl sitting on your lap I have a feeling you didn't…I don't know use a condom!" he said

"Nessie is not a mistake, I wouldn't ever take it back," Edward said

"But she is! You didn't mean to have the kid, she was a mistake" Emmett said

My temper flared how dare he say that about his own niece? I don't think Edward and I will have any more children soon

"Renesmee is not a mistake!" I said

How dare he say my own daughter is a mistake?

"Ren- what?" he asked

"Renesmee is not a mistake Emmett," Alice said

"But she is!" he said

"Emmett Masen how dare you say that about your niece! Do you know why you're brother now acted like an idiot when he came back? He loves Bella!" Elizabeth said

Edward rolled his eyes,

"Thanks for calling me an idiot" he said

Nessie still sat in his lap looking around the room, at all the bright colors

"Be quiet Edward, from what you told me you were an idiot after you left" I said

"Fine maybe I was" he said

I smiled; at least he is admitting to me he was an idiot when he left me because….well he was. He did not have to drink but he did and I know he regrets what he did, I know he does but it will not change anything.

"Edward…..I know you didn't mean this," Elizabeth said

"Mom…." He said

"Edward….." she said right back

Nessie felt the anger coming off her daddy when she sat herself in my lap and hid her face in my shoulder. I did not blame her though, Edward can get mad really easily…..trust me.

"Forks….what happened when you went there for the second time?" Emmett asked

"Well….when I left for the second time with Alice this time, she went to Seattle and I drove to forks. Forks were pretty much the same when I got there so I was not there long and went back to Seattle. I had not seen Alice for a few days and all of a sudden a few days later after I got back to Seattle, the knocking on the door alerted me that something was wrong. I opened it to see Alice and she was crying so I pulled her into the room, where she screamed the word 'no' every time I would tell her something about the family. I finally got it out of her that 2 men….well Alice was so sad and mad at the time it was hard to get it out of her and that is her part of the story to tell. 3 days later, I felt like she should get out of the room and not have to sit in the room any longer. She was scared to go out of the hotel and she did not do it. Alice ran off as soon as the paparazzi caught sight of me. When the elevator, which she ran into, hit the sixth floor, I caught up with her and I was mad, really really mad at Alice for running off. I caught sight of Bella and Nessie even if she did not know that I did, it just made me angrier. Before Bella could leave, I had told her we would talk later, not in those words though. Later that night when I knew Alice would not run off again, I went to see Bella, I did not take it very good. I screamed a lot at her, and it was a good thing Renesmee was asleep at the time. Bella did not waste time to yell right back at me, pretty much saying I was not really needed in her life because she was fine without me. I left a few minutes later saying I pretty much didn't care anymore about much, I went back to the apartment and explained everything to Alice. She told me what I did was horrible at the time and I knew that, she didn't like how I used Leah to get to Bella. She got close to Bella and Renesmee, went shopping with Bella and Renesmee. The night after she came back to the room, she had an extra bag and she was trying to get me out of the room because she said she forgot her purse, I knew better than that. When the knock on the door came Alice rushed past me not wanting me to see who was at the door, I walked up to the door to see Bella and I was instantly mad at my cousin well actually….I was furious. Alice took Nessie saying we had to talk explaining everything that had happened, we did. I listened of course wanting to know about my daughter. We bonded….well and it all comes up to this" He said

At least I knew what he thought of the time when we were together in this situation….it's very interesting. Well at least I know these things NOW.

* * *

**I dont know what to say right now guys...we're 1 away from 315 and you dont know how happy my BETA and i are...this story has come out so well, it's almost 200 more then my other story in the 100's. If you like vampires you will like Bullied to Loved, go check it out if you havent already! 325+ before i update again on tuesday? Please check out my story visions if yo havent done so already, i need 2 more reviews to update. Please please review on this please, give me a good day tomorrow :)**

**See ya tuesday lovelies!**


	39. Explanations Pt 2 & Angela Pt 1

**Okay i'm updating this a day early but you like that dont you :) I want to thank all the reviewers: barbiedoll123, snowiewolf, Ski74, psychovampirefreak, SarcasticBimbo (thanks for the advice), , xodreamalittledreamxo, mayejrmorris, Len Stormcrow, and spiritjames. **

**I dont think i missed anyone who reviewed but if i did please tell me. This chapter was 1459 words until i sent it to my BETA and came back 1491 words so she added something in here :) I have read it over, but if you realize a mistake somewhere, sorry. Hope you like the chapter :)**

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

* * *

Chapter 39

Edward's POV

Releasing everything, saying everything that was on my mind when most of this happened. Watching Bella watch me while I talked about what I felt during this time, it is all… all so very now a days. I am a father, no matter what my family says and Nessie is not a mistake like my brother thinks she is. Bella and I never made a mistake with having sex a few times… well several times and her getting pregnant and I not knowing was not planned but… we cannot choose our life.

My mother was rather freaked out by the story, yelling constantly at how stupid I was to even leave Bella or go to Forks in the first place when I was supposed to go to Seattle. She added in her rant that she was glad I met Bella though, but she did not like the way I got to her… with Leah. Getting to Bella with Leah was not the smartest idea, no, but I think it was the only way I could get to Bella without risking my secret so fast.

Emmett found it funny. Hilarious actually and listened to every single word, still glancing at my Bella. I got mad no doubt and if he were not my brother… he would not be living right now. My father… Well, he was not happy at me for leaving her - like my mom - but he really wants to get to know his granddaughter, and I agreed with him. Emmett and my dad was a good and hardworking lawyer most of our lives so he was never really there, so he has a second chance with his granddaughter.

He gave up being a lawyer when I was 21 because he knew it was tearing him apart from his family and my mom was ** at him for it. I swore if he hadn't retired at that time, my mom would have filed for divorce and taken Emmett and I and disappeared. I'm kind of glad she didn't because I wouldn't be here right now, with Bella and my daughter and having Bella herself.

I did not choose Bella to get pregnant with our baby and me not knowing about the baby… not just the baby, but our baby, Renesmee. If I had the chance to take it back, I would never even consider it. I cannot take it back and I have never even thought of taking it back since I figured out about my daughter, Bella and my daughter actually. My life is pretty much screwed up, isn't it?

Bella's POV

Well… remember when I said I thought someone was watching James Nessie and me? Well it happened to be Edward, pretty much stalking me to get to know me no matter what had to be done for it. I always thought it had been someone from James work but thank god, it was not because now I do not have to worry about it anymore. What I worry about now is how Edward's brother Emmett keeps staring at me, while his girlfriend or wife or anything stares at him staring at me. I do not like it.

"Why is he staring at me?" I whispered to Edward.

Edward shot another glare in his brother's way, keeping the grip he had on my hand but it was tighter as he kept his arm around Nessie who was still on his lap.

"Emmett stops it," Elizabeth shot to him glaring a bit too.

He looked at her, tearing his eyes from me.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"Stop staring at Bella, she's not going to disappear if you stare a certain amount of time," Elizabeth said .

Emmett looked down from my and his mother's face and the girl next to him laughed.

"I'm sorry about my fiancé's and my behavior Bella, I'm Rosalie," the girl next to him said .

I smiled maybe I can get close to Edward's family, maybe Nessie can get close to her family. Rosalie came up to Nessie and smiled.

"Hi there, sweetie," she cooed.

Nessie hid her face in Edward's chest, but Rosalie didn't mind, she tried to get her to talk to her anyway.

"She's shy," I said.

"Everyone's shy at first when they meet new people," she smiled.

Edward kept me close to him, and let Nessie finally get to know Rose.

"She loves kids," he said.

Rosalie piped in.

"I can't have kids so I try to interact with the ones I can as much as I can," she said.

"I'm sorry," I said.

She waved it off.

"It doesn't matter, it kind of runs in the family," she said.

"It's still a nice thing to have a child of your own," I said.

She sighed.

"We can wish Bella, but who knows if I'll ever get a child of my own," she said.

I smiled and watched her as she played with Nessie.

"I'm sorry for staring," Emmett said randomly.

Edward shot him another glare.

"Don't lie Emmett," he said.

"I can't help it!" he said crying it out.

"Look at me Emmett," Rosalie snapped.

He pouted just like Renesmee would do when she wanted something and did not get it.

"That's where Nessie got it," Alice said.

"What?" I asked

"Her pouting, I knew she got it from our family, but now I know she got it from Emmett," she said.

Edward rolled his eyes,

"I could have told you that Alice," he said.

Alice hesitated for a second.

"Guys…" she said.

"Alice you don't have to—"Edward said.

"Yes I do," she said.

"What is it Alice?" Rosalie asked her.

"Well… " she said.

She took a deep breath.

"It all happened a few days after I got to Seattle… " she admitted.

Edward kept a hold on my arms, I do not know why though but I did not stop him from keeping his arms around me.

"Edward was still in Forks and I decided I was going to go into town, but couldn't find a ride since he had the car. A man maybe 22 years old came up to me, he was working at the hotel we were staying at, and he recognized me immediately. I didn't like where he was going with things so I tried to leave but he grabbed my arm asking me if I wanted a ride into town, I said no thanks but he said he insisted that I come with him, so I did so. He took me into a van… well I was thrown into the van actually and he got into the front with his friend Mike—"she said

"Mike? Blonde with blue eyes?" I interrupted.

She nodded, and I shook my head.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Mike Newton, we were in school together," I said.

"You're not saying something aren't you Bella?" Alice said.

"Mike was… kind of possessive during high school, he didn't stop until he got what he wanted," I said.

"What happened during high school? What did he… what did he try to get?" Alice asked.

Edward watched me silently.

"Well my best friend Angela… " I said.

"What happened to her?" she asked.

"She went missing," I said.

"And Mike?" she asked.

"Mike well… he was gone for a while to, but when he got back Angela was pronounced dead, he was grinning, he always liked her and she had a boyfriend so he tricked her," I said.

"What… I mean why would he do that? How… how old was she?" she asked.

"16 or 17 maybe," I said.

She took a deep breath, and shook her head.

"How can he… he was p-planning t-to k-kill m-me?" she asked stuttering at the end

"Probably, it would have happened just like Angela," I said.

She nodded, and this information made Edward's grip on my waist tighten, but I knew it was only because of the information about Mike that came out of my mouth before I knew what was happening.

"Did he…?" she asked.

"I don't know, they never tested her… they could never find her actually, they just assumed she was dead…" I said.

"So she could be alive…" Rosalie said piping in.

"I doubt it, it would be 6 or 7 years by now," I said.

"But you don't know that Bella… she could be but… "she said.

"It's most likely she's not," I said finishing her sentence.

Edward started to rub my arm with his fingers; it made me lean into him, just sitting there.

"We can always try," Edward said.

"I guess if you want to…" I said.

"Bella, we don't know her, if you don't want to try then we won't," he said.

I nodded my head.

"I want to… I want to know the truth… " I said.

"Alice… why don't you finish your story?" Elizabeth asked.

Alice nodded.

"Well…" she said.

* * *

**We got a chance at hearing Edward's thoughts on this, and we finally got to Angela! Check out this story for me, it's a great story so far and they update almost every day!**

**The Curse of That Night by twi-princess-vikki-cullen **

**Who pre-ordered there breaking dawn DVD? I'm getting the extened veersion of BD Pt. 1 and the BD Pt. 2 on Saturday when it comes out, going to watch them all day so i wont be writing, hope you enjoy yours when you get it :)**

**Can we get to 235 before i update again? Please please review!**

**See ya Friday!**


	40. Alice's Story

**Today is friday (finally) which means i am updating like i promised. I will NOT be writing tomorrow since i will have my extended version of Breaking Dawn Pt. 1 and Breaking Dawn Pt. 2! i want to thank the reviewers: snowiewolf, Len Stormcrow, barbiedoll123, SarcasticBimbo, teamedward6011, Bellaangel383. Thanks to all 6 of you! I appreciate every single one of them that i get :) **

**Hope you like the chapter :)**

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

* * *

Chapter 40

Bella's POV

It was quite amusing to watch Edward's family search for my best friend, Angela. I always had a feeling she was still alive but my dad told me I was crazy and she was dead no matter what I said. I never believed my dad about my best friend, she could not be dead and she is not! She has to be alive, she cannot be dead.

"Well…my story about when it happened isn't so good" Alice said

"Tell us" her mother said

"Seth and Mike took me to a place; it looked like an old warehouse building or something like that. They tied my hands behind my back and covered my mouth with duct tape so I could not scream but it did not stop me from trying. I really don't want to say the details….let just say they abused me pretty bad" she said rolling up her sleeves

There they were….bruises, handprints, and biting marks

"They bit you?" Emmett asked

She shook her head

"No I was trying to get my hands out since I got them to the front of myself," she said

"What else happened?" her mother asked

Alice hesitated

"Alice tell them, what you told me," Edward said

"He hurt me a lot, he kidnapped me, and he lied to me….he…he told me if I told anyone what happened he would kill me and my family. He took me when I was trying to go into town and figure out what was going on with everything, he took something valuable from me…." She said

"What?" Rosalie said

Alice had tears in her eyes

"Something that was for my husband and not some stranger" she said

Everyone's eyes widened except for Edward's and well…mine

"Oh Alice…." Her mother said

"Jasper and I were going to wait, until we wanted a baby," she said with tears in her eyes

Her mother pulled her into a bear hug and rubbed circles on her back while Alice silently cried. Edward held me close to him and Nessie close to him to,

"Poor Alice" I said

"It's tragic yes…," he said

I nodded, staying close to him,

"Bella, how 'bout we go check out the house?" he asked

"The what?" I asked

"My house, I want your approval" he said

"Oh….okay" I said

He grabbed my hand and released his arm from my waist, setting Nessie on the ground.

"Where are you going?" Emmett asked

"My house," he said

His eyes widened,

"You haven't been there in months!" he said

"To bad" he snapped at his brother

He grabbed Nessie's hand, and put his arm around my shoulder, before walking out the door of the house. We walked up to his car and I got in the passenger seat as he put Nessie in the backseat. Once she was buckled up in the car nice and safely, he got in the driver's seat and started the car.

"I'm sorry about Emmett," he said

"It's okay," I said

"No it's not, Emmett's an idiot," he said

I shook my head, I really don't care if his brother is an idiot or not,

"He is Bella….he's a couple years younger than me," he said

I took his free hand, and he rubbed circles on mine

"My brother….we never ever got along much, it didn't matter how old we were" I said

"Siblings fight Edward; did you think of James and me? How badly he hurt me when he wanted nothing to do with me?" I asked bring it back up angry at him,

"I'm sorry Bella," he said

I shook my head at him, until he pulled into a driveway I didn't know but I don't know anything about this place so I don't have a reason to know these places. The house (which I presume is his) is tan….big, has a two car garage (maybe more) and well….I say again big.

"This is your house?" I asked looking at him,

"Our house" he said

I smiled shyly at him, oh my god; I'm going to live here for a while.

"It's so big," I said

"It's okay, it's about the size or a little bigger than James house," he said

I rolled my eyes,

"No Edward, this is a lot bigger than James house," I said

"I guess you could say that….want to go inside?" he asked

I nodded, and he smiled at me before opening his door. He shut his door as I got out and got Nessie out of the car, setting her on the ground.

"I don't usually come here, so the paparazzi shouldn't bother us," he said taking my hand as Nessie ran for the door

"That's good," I said

"Its nice privacy once in a while" he said rubbing circles on my hand

We walked up to the door, where Nessie was bouncing up and down like crazy. He unlocked the door and she ran into the house with Edward and I right behind her, you came to a fancy….really fancy living room first, with everything in it possible and Nessie liked the "couch" so she jumped on it, not bothering to do anything else but sit and jump on it.

Edward led me away into a kitchen, it was really really nice and I really liked it, and liking cooking well….I'll have some fun in this place.

"You can do anything possible in this kitchen," he said

"Sounds fun" I said smiling

"I hope so," he said as we walked away

He led me to the dining room, it was as nice as the kitchen but wasn't anything likes it, it was also nice and open which I liked.

"I don't use this much, because im rarely here" he said

"Well you will now you know?" I asked

"Ya" he said smiling

He led me to some stairs, not to many of them so we went up them pretty quickly until we got to a hallway, the first door he passed, but I didn't ask why. After passing the third room he came to the fourth room and opened the door,

"I had my mom set this up for Nessie," he said opening the rest of the door

I walked in the room, and was wowed by the amount of pink in the room; it looked like Nessie would love this room and all the pink in here.

"Your mom knew?" I asked

"Yes" he said

"Oh" I said

He led me out of the room and shut the door before leading us down the hall a few feet, opening the door

"We can do whatever we want with this room….it's our room," he said

I walked into the room…the room was more of a brown room, it was nice, the couch on the wall, the two chairs by the door there. It was a real nice room,

"What do you think?" he asked from behind me

"It's really nice," I said

I had a feeling he was smiling at me, so I turned around to look at him, and he was smiling at me. I walked closer to him, and he wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me close to him, and dipping down to my level. He kissed me, and I kissed him back while he tried to deepen the kiss I pulled away but he still smiled.

"I love you Bella," he said

* * *

**Uh oh! I bet you were NOT expecting that now were you? Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and hope you enjoy when you get your copy of Breaking Dawn, i know i will enjoy mine :D Can we get to 340 before i update again? No writing this weekend means no update on tuesday :( so...probably a week from today. PLEASE vote on my new poll if not yet so, i need to know which one people like more before i write to much! Please please review :D**


	41. On Hold Please Read!

**I know none of you will be happy with this, but Finding What Was Lost is on hiatus. I have ideas for the story but whenever I have to write they escape my mind and dealing with school and life, I cannot stand to write it anymore. I just need a break, but I promise it will not be too long. You can call it writers block, but it's not it is just stress with my life right now. **

**There is nothing wrong with my family or any of that, it is just…im in high school and high school equals a lot of homework and many tests and I cannot stand to fail! You may all say that it is okay about me putting this on hold for a little while but I know you are sad about it trust me I am too****. I am still writing, but not this unforantly. **

**I have been writing something called Mistakes and I will give you the summary and see what you think: **

**It has been 7 years since anyone has seen each other, all have something to hide. When a letter appears in the mail of all six of them, they might just have to face each other for the first time in 7 years. If you think this will go well…you are wrong.**

**What do you think of it? You could say it's a lot like this one so if you like this, you will probably like this one to if I ever post it but if I do it won't be until summer when I have nothing to but write ****. **

**This story in my head is about 20 or less chapters left. This story will NOT be updated in March much if at all, sorry person! Hope you can stay with me through these hard times on this story****. **


	42. Almost There

**Hey Guys! Look it's an update, i know this update is NOT expected, but i didnt have anything to do (family problems have died down) and i'm sick, so i'm in bed, with my laptop for a short time and was writing again. I've been updating again (finally right?) and i know you're happy right? Updates will be back on a normal schedule unless i say otherwise. Hopefully you havent all disappeared on me!**

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

* * *

Chapter 41

Edward's POV

I do not know why I said it, but I needed to get it off my chest, I have loved her for so long, ever since I was in forks for the first time. When I was in forks for the first time it did not take long before I fell for Bella, even if it was only a month and a half in Forks. I knew my feelings were still there after I saw her again a couple of weeks ago in Seattle, I could deny my feelings for Bella any longer.

"Edward…." she said

"I mean it Bella….I love you so much" I said

She did not say anything, she just kissed me, and I took that as well….im hoping she loves me to.

"I…" she said

I looked at her, just watching her, wondering what she is going to say. I am really hoping she loves me to, because if she does not I will be so embarrassed.

"I love you too," she said

God it felt good to hear her say that,

"Im sorry I left you, I loved you so much in so little time," I said confessing things

"Stop apologizing Edward," she said

"But…." I said

"No buts, you have nothing to be sorry for, you didn't know I was pregnant, I didn't even know I was pregnant when you left, we didn't think anything would come out of it, that's why you didn't leave any contact information" she said

She was right actually; she didn't even know she was pregnant when I left forks, if I would have known….you would have to have to drag me away from Bella in forks. I wouldn't have left her side….like ever. I'm glad to be with her now at least and not away here in LA without her.

Bella's POV

A few weeks went by since Edward and I confessed our feelings for each other, and a few weeks since his family started the search for Angela. They've found almost nothing, but I think they will find absolutely nothing. Edward thinks we will find something but I do not know, I think that the people may be right because we have no traces of my best friend and well, I am starting to give up already.

"Yes!" Rosalie said from across the room

All eyes went to her; did she find something in so little time? She couldn't have…I mean wouldn't Angela hide herself a little better than that? I mean it would only take a few weeks to find her. I thought it could possibly take a few months at the least.

"Parents, Birthday? Tell me Bella!" she said wanting to know this information

"Um her dad was a priest, Mark Weber and Mary Weber, 2 younger brothers, March 15th," I said unsure if her parents had any more children after her "death"

"I think I might have found a trace that she is alive," she said

My eyes widened, she could not have….she could not have found something on Angela already after just a few weeks.

"Rose its Facebook…." Emmett said rolling his eyes at his fiancé

I walked over to her, and Emmett immediately moved from his spot next to Rosalie from earlier in these few weeks, I sat on the chair and looked at page, seeing it was a Facebook page but it is the first lead we have on my best friend. I mean, who knows if this is she or not? It could be and if we let it go, I would be so fucking mad!

"When was the last update? What is the name?" I asked

"2 days ago and um….Marie Anne" she said unsure about something

Marie Anne….Angela Marie Anne Weber….yes, that's it! That has to be it, because I remember Angela telling me we shared the same middle name 'Marie' and that's why we were such good friends, I never believed her though, but I rather believe her now. I mean I haven't seen her in 8 years and I suddenly bring her up and my boyfriend's….god that's nice to think again, family goes into a mad search for her.

"Message her….please," I said pleading with her

She nodded, and sent a message to "Marie Anne". I walked over to Edward and sat next to him for him to pull me in his lap,

"I told you, we could find something," he said smiling at me

"You did," I said smiling right back at him

He wrapped his arms around my waist as I sat in his lap. We had not told anyone how we admitted our feelings to each other. Nessie loves LA and her new room, and she does not mention my brother much anymore just always wanting to spend time with her daddy. Another topic being brought up, Edward's next movie….filming in New York. I don't know what to do, do I want to move Nessie to New York for a little while and move back to LA after 3 months or so?

Edward and I have discussed the situation after putting Nessie to bed many nights, but we can't ever come up with a solution and if we don't go with him he doesn't want to do it, he won't stand leaving Nessie again. I know how he feels because I couldn't bear leaving my daughter ever, even if it had just to be for a few hours of the day. Rosalie found more information on my best friend, and she is sending me and Edward to go find her.

I insisted she come to because she found her for me, and she agreed completely. I was not sure about leaving Nessie with Alice but she has been with her before so….I guess I have to go along with it. Later that day, after the drama of sending and receiving a message from Marie Anne, I sat in Edward's car with Rosalie in the back seat while he talked to Alice, about what I told him to tell her and she nodded each time he said something.

"You think she'll be happy?" she asked

"I don't know, I haven't seen her in 7 years…." I said

Getting a message back on Facebook from "Marie" wasn't too hard, all she had to do is find her brother-in-law almost name, and she was set on meeting her not knowing of me or Edward.

"Well no matter what happens, you're still her best friend," she said

"Ya I guess so," I said

Rosalie sighed, shaking her head at me.

"Bella, if you really were best friends she hasn't forgot about you either. Do you think I've forgot about Vera?" she asked

"Who?" I asked

"Never mind, don't worry about it," she said ignoring my question

i sighed, and turned away from her.

* * *

**Well...was it worth the long wait? I sure hope so. I want to say this though: I DO NOT want anyone saying they hate the story because of the way i put it, if you have something nasty to say PLEASE Private Message me, and if your not a member and i dont like your review because of some hate i will decline it, and if you do say something nasty i will report it (if a member) because i dont like it! I'm not one of those girls who love everything that happens, i've been bullied in the past and i dont take anyones hate anymore, because i'm flipping tired of it so do what i ask okay? **

**Well my rant behind us...please review :) 345+ before next week? **

**Check out this story:**

******Hope In An Apocalypse** by Lil Miss Fang


	43. Angela Pt 2

**I know 2 updates in 3 days right? I felt bad for the whole wait thing, so i decided to update tonight :) I wont be able to write much this weekend, if at all. I have something to do all morning tomorrow, and my cousins confirmation and party on sunday plus a english paper to write :( **

**We finally see Angela in this chapter! I cant wait to hear your reactions, and how fast it takes for you to review :) Enjoy!**

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

* * *

Chapter 42

Edward's POV

Searching for Bella's best friend was easy, now we just have to travel 3 hours to see her. Bella is excited but scared at the same time really hoping this is her best friend, and she is not dead like many people thought after a year of searching. I looked at the ring on my girl's finger, the promise ring I got her, it is like an engagement ring but it is not one, because neither of us are ready for that.

She was wearing a read top and some black jeans that made her ass look good. She was also wearing her pink sneakers, and the ring I got her for our promise. Once I was done telling Alice, Bella's rules I went to the car and got in the driver's seat,

"Hey" Bella said

"Hey baby," I said

Rosalie looked between us, smiling for some odd reason,

"I get…well kind of why you two feel for each other" she said

I looked at her strangely….what the heck.

"I mean, you're cute together. Renesmee got her looks more from Edward also," she said

Bella smiled,

"You think?" she asked

She had gotten so close with Rosalie, and everyone was surprised at that because Rose….Rose does not trust people so easily…but Bella….she has always been different.

"I do" Rose said

I rolled my eyes at them, in my mind Renesmee looks a lot more like Bella.

"Don't deny it Edward, she looks just like you. You'll be fighting off those boys in no time," Rose said giggling a bit

I glared at my almost sister in-law, she had to bring that up? My little girl is not dating until she is 25 in my mind! I shook my head before driving off.

Bella's POV

I knew what Rosalie meant, she thought we looked cute together and Edward is a boy so he did not get what she meant. Rosalie was right about Renesmee looking exactly like Edward, ever since her birth she has looked a lot like her father no matter how much he tried to deny it, and rose bringing up her dating. God I don't want to know what Edward was thinking there, he probably won't let her date until she's 30 or something like that….and if does….well we have a hard road ahead of us with that girl. The few hours went by pretty quickly as I played with the ring on my finger, Edward's "promise" ring. It was more like an engagement ring but I went along with it because I knew Edward would be devastated if I asked him what it really meant so I did not ask him. As we got into the town, it was so small that it was not on the map I instantly stopped playing with my ring and looked out the window.

It looked like a place Angela would live, just minus all the sun. Rosalie told Edward all the details from the paper's she had in her hands,

"Okay….no waits turn here!" she said

He turned a sharp turn and shot her a look,

"Okay okay, I'm sorry. Take a left on wilder road," she said

A few minutes later, he took a turn on wilder road,

"Okay it should be the 3rd house on the left," she said

He drove until we hit the 3rd house, and he pulled over to the side taking out the key ignition and looking at me.

"Okay Bella do you want just me to go up?" Rosalie asked

"Let's go," I said opening my door

She looked at Edward and shook her head as she opened her door and stepped out. I did not bother to waste time before I took Edward's hand when he stood in the front of the house,

"You'll be okay," he said

"I know I just haven't…." I said hesitating

He shook his head,

"Don't worry about it Bella, Angela was your best friend remember?" he said

"Ya I guess so," I said nodding my head

I took a deep breath just as Rosalie walked up to the door, and Edward and I followed her. When we reached the door, she gave it a swift knock before I heard feet shuffling. I held my breath as the feet got closer to the door, Rosalie waited patiently and when the door was unlocked in many places and was open, I did not hesitate to look up practically hiding my face behind Edward.

The same brown hair, the green eyes….but her green eyes were so dual now days, she looked….I don't know but when you're "dead" for 8 years I think you may not look good.

"Hi! I contacted you on Facebook. I'm Rosalie," Rosalie said

She swiftly nodded at her, not what I was expecting, but she rushed inside grabbing something from the table. She came back with a pen and paper, instantly writing something, until she showed it to Rosalie…it read:

**Hello Rosalie, I am Marie**

Rosalie looked worried

"Are you mute?" she asked

She wrote again

**It is a long story actually**

"Well we have time right guys? This is my brother-in-law Edward….you may have seen him a few places, and his girlfriend Bella" she said

Edward instantly rolled his eyes at her statement "you may have seen him a few places". All "Marie" did was staring at me, the brown hair and brown eyes should bring back memories, but all she did was writing again.

**Bella!**

It was all she wrote before she attacked me into a hug instantly making my grip on Edward's hand leave; I hugged her back of course feeling good to just see my best friend again. She let go of me, and wrote something on the paper,

**I have to tell you something**

I nodded; she has a LOT of explaining to do,

**But tell me….tell me what happened when I disappeared**

"Oh I will, but right after you has to tell me what happened with YOU. Everyone thought you were dead," I said

She nodded, but started to write again

**Who are they?**

She asked looking at Edward and Rosalie

"Like I said, I'm Rosalie Hale," Rosalie said

She nodded,

"And I'm Edward…." my boyfriend said

I looked at Edward,

"Don't hesitate to tell her your last name," I said

"Masen" he said

Her eyes widened, not what I was expecting, I mean she has been….well it looks isolated here for 8 years.

**You are kidding!**

I shook my head,

"But tell me this Angela….why did you lie about your name….like on Facebook?" I asked

She wrote again

**Well…. **

* * *

**who was shocked by Angela? I know it's been a long journey for them to find her, and Angela's mute! I really want to know what you're thinking, so please type something down and review for me, i'd greatly appreciate it! **

**I want to thank all the people, who said it was immpossible to hate this story, i greatly appreciate it :D The guest reviewer did not review last chapter, and i was thankful for it. Well my problems behind us, can we get to 350 before i update again? Please please review!**

**P.S. I go on spring break a week from today, and it means i'll have more free time to write about our favorite characters!**


	44. What?

**I know i promised an update on Friday but i got so busy, and i hadn't got the chapter back from my BETA yet, so i waited for it and wrote some more. I have all week off (yay!) and it means i will be writing a lot more, all for this story :)** **Another reason for the update is it's Easter! So Happy Easter! **

* * *

Bella's POV

She kept writing but walked into the house and I instantly followed her for Edward and Rosalie to follow me. Rosalie shut the door, her eyes snapped up at that but I don't know why. She handed me the paper and left to the other room.

**Well… my life was horrible when Mike took me; you could say I was tortured, not knowing if I would survive. He tried to kill me after a few weeks – although I beat him to it - so he got my throat instead and I have been mute since. He left for a little while, going to Forks for a few weeks and I tried to get away. After a few days, I did get away and instantly came here, knowing I could never go back to Forks. Coming here at first was hard, I could not speak so it that meant I could not communicate with anyone, and I freaked out because of it. I had to change my name right away because I knew if I did not, it meant that I would be tracked down and people would be so shocked to see me alive. I knew being found would not be a bad thing, but I was terrified of Mike… I had nightmares for months on end. I have not seen anyone ever since I came here and changed my name. I do not want anyone else to know I am alive and am Bella. I cannot have someone coming for me. Now that I know Mike is still doing this… I can't stand him finding me and my life getting worse. **

I was shocked by what she had written down on the piece of paper as she had been here this whole time. Three hours away from Edward and his family? When she came back, she reached out for the notebook and I handed it to her, where she started to write again, handing it back to me. I read it.

**Tell me what happened when I disappeared**.

I handed it back to her nodding.

"You may want to sit down," I said carefully.

She sat down on the couch and I sat a few seats away with Edward by my side, and Rosalie by her.

"Well what happened when you disappeared… it was - is - a small town, so people freaked out. No one really disappeared often from Forks but usually left for college. People searched and searched and they suspected something because Mike kept disappearing every now and then and Jessica didn't trust him. Being close to him wasn't an option for anyone because they all knew of his reputation, so everyone stayed away. Your parents freaked out and didn't give up, even a couple weeks after people told them to give up. But they didn't stop looking. Another few weeks went by and they did start to give up, but I had this feeling you were alive." I said.

Her eyes widened and she wrote again.

**What happened… to my parents?**

"They gave up as soon as you were pronounced dead," I said.

Her eyes widened even more.

**They… thought I was dead?**

"Yes, they still do," I said.

She… well she looked so sad, so heartbroken. Wouldn't you be sad though, if you realized your family thought you were dead? She wrote again, scribbling down things I didn't know.

**How… how did you find me?**

"Rosalie found you actually, something happened…" I said.

She wrote again, showing it to me.

**What?**

"It actually happened to my fiancé's cousin, she was taken by Mike a couple weeks ago… she got away in time it seems," Rosalie said.

Angela's eyes widened at what Rosalie had to say, but neither Edward nor I were shocked by her response.

**Okay tell me her story, we'll compare them to know if it was the same Mike.**

I nodded, and she lightly smiled at me but the sadness in her eyes was still there.

"Okay let's get this going…" Rosalie said.

Alice's POV

As soon as they left to go find Angela, I grabbed my jacket and car keys, about to rush out the door when Emmett grabbed my shoulder, making me flinch away from him.

"Where you going?" he asked.

All the remaining eyes turned to me.

"Alice?" Mom asked.

"I need to see Jasper," I choked out.

All the eyes widened.

"Alice you don't even know where—"Mom started to say.

"I don't care! I need to see him" I cut in, my eyes filling with tears.

They all ignored me.

"Well?" I yelled.

"He's at LA county hospital," Mom said.

"And?" I asked.

"Room 22 floor 2," she said again.

I nodded writing it down on my hand with a pen I found.

"I need to know before I go… how bad will I cry?" I asked.

Emmett looked sad, and he never looks sad.

"You'll break down Alice, someone needs to go with you," he said.

"No! This is MY husband, and I have been raped and abused in the month since I have not seen him. I need to see him alone," I said.

"Alice—"Dad said.

"No! Dad please let me do this… I can't stand it anymore!" I yelled.

"Alice Cullen, your 3 year old cousin is sleeping right here," Mom aid pointing down to Renesmee.

"I don't care Mom! I really need to see him," I said tears rolling down my cheeks.

Emmett just randomly snapped at me.

"He won't fucking respond to you anyways Alice, he doesn't KNOW you!" he roared.

"Emmett!" Aunt Liz cried out.

I took a deep breath.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked quietly.

"Jasper got amnesia because of the car accident, he doesn't know any of us," Mom said.

I gasped.

"No you're lying," I said, shaking my head

She shook her head.

"I'm not lying about Jasper honey, he doesn't—"she said.

"No! I don't care, I still… I need to see him," I said with finality.

"Alice he doesn't know you, he'll freak out or, or worse," Mom said.

"Mom… I NEED to see him," I said.

"Alice…" she said

"Please Mom, I can't stand being here without him knowing he's out there hurt, and I need to see him so bad… I can't stand not knowing," I said basically holding myself together

She sighed.

"Alice, I'm not so sure about this, he will freak out he doesn't remember you," she said.

"Mom, please! I'm begging you," I said.

"Emmett," Mom said.

He looked shocked at his aunt.

"But, Aunt Esme—"he said.

"This is her husband Emmett, if she needs to see him, then so be it," Mom said.

Emmett sighed but grabbed his keys from the rack and then his jacket. Just because we live in California and it's always hot does not mean it does not get a bit chilly as the day goes. I smiled slightly at my cousin, happy that I could finally see my husband no matter what has happened to him.

* * *

**Jasper's case just keeps getting worse doesn't it? Big shocker next time we see Alice, please check out my new one-shot if you haven't already! It'd be greatly appreciated, it's called A Different Dawn. 1 away from 360, can we get to 370 before i update again? See you later lovelies!**


	45. Adam Hale

**I was sad when i said the review count last time guys, only 4 of you decided to review :( I decided to update today because i want to update before monday when i go back to school which means i wont get much writing in anymore. Hope you like the chapter :)**

* * *

Chapter 44

Alice's POV

Emmett stood up, grabbed his keys from the rack, and grabbed his coat from the rack as well. I looked at him as if he was crazy, if he thinks he's driving me down to the hospital he's crazy.

"If you think I'm letting you drive you're crazy alice" Emmett said

"But I'd get there faster!" I said

"You'd get us pulled over" he said

I pouted and put the keys back on the rack for my car but dashed out the door not wasting time. I got to his car, and started pulling on the handle to get into the car, I want to see my husband no matter what he's like or what he remembers from before the accident. He has to remember me, he has to, I'm his wife, the one he married, the one I fell in love with so quickly a couple years ago.

I fell for my husband damn hard; he was new to town, from Texas to be exact. His southern accent reeled me in the most and I just….well fell for him like I said. I've been with Jasper ever since then, even when he figured out who my family was and how close they were to fame, most of them already famous.

He freaked out and didn't talk to me for a week, and well I felt broken when he didn't talk to me. After the week was over and he finally talked to me, I jumped in his arms apologizing a million times for not telling him right away. He said he was sorry for overreacting, and got why I kept my family hidden from him for a while so he told me about his family.

He told me about his sister, who was a year younger than him and his parents who had divorced a few years after his sister's birth because they were to different. He told me about when his mother got into drugs and alcohol, and couldn't stay sober or clean and lost custody of him and his sister. He told me about when his dad fell in love again a year after his mom lost custody, and he hated her so much.

He told me about how his dad proposed to this girl, and how he caught her cheating on his dad. He told me about how he told his dad and his dad didn't believe him, and married her. he told me about how she got pregnant after their honeymoon and his dad was ecstatic until the baby's birth. The baby didn't look anything like his dad or her; the baby looked just like the person she was sleeping with before they were married.

He divorced her ass….well got the papers and asked as soon as he knew the baby wasn't his. She screamed at him, that the baby was his but she looked more like her dad, then she did on his father's side. He told me how his dad requested a DNA test, so she did it. They got the DNA test done, and figured out the baby was 99.9 % NOT his, so he threw the papers at her immediately.

He said his dad's second divorce was finalized 6 months later, and he said his dad had given up on love. He told me that when he was 17 he found someone he thought he loved, and the same thing happened. They slept together but always had a condom until a few months later and she said she was pregnant. He explaining he was over joyed but when the baby was born the baby looked more like someone else then the baby did him.

The same thing happened, the DNA test was done, and he learned the baby was 99.9% not his baby either. He left her, and his dad comforted him while he cried. He told me she tried and tried to get him to explain the DNA test had to be wrong, and tried forcing her baby on him. He refused and then his family moved away because his dad was tired of all the drama going on at the time. He told me he never saw his mom again, until he saw it in the newspaper. His mother had passed away, from an overdose of pills. He went to her funeral and figured out she re-married even with all of her drug and alcohol problems, and he had another little sister….she was a year old.

He said he wasn't sad that his mother died, he was sad for the little girl who had lost her own mother because of pills. He told me he had talked with the guy she married, and introduced himself not as her son, but just a person she used to know. He asked him when they were married, and he told he said a year or so after her divorce. Jasper told me he was surprised because that was the exact time his dad had fell in love.

He listened to the guy, and the guy mostly said (from Jasper): "She always had a drug and alcohol problem when I met her but when she got pregnant with our little girl it all stopped. She said she loved being pregnant but regretted losing custody of her other kids, but when Lillian was born, she started with the drugs again….she just took it too far".

Jasper said then he cracked and told the person, she was his mother and he was her oldest. He was shocked at Jasper but asked if his mother was anything like she was then, doing drugs and alcohol. Jasper told him no, and said he thinks it was because of his mother's divorce with his father. The man agreed with Jasper, and introduced him to Lillian. Jasper loved his little half-sister the minute he met her, but rarely saw her because his mother was dead and the little girl was living with her daddy.

Then Rosalie met Emmett, and Jasper met me. I asked him if he missed Lillian or his mother….he told me he did miss his little half-sister but not his mom much. Now days a few years later, I asked him every now and then if he misses his mom. He usually tells me he doesn't think of her often, he doesn't really think of his completely family much….well except for Rosalie who he sees about every day.

Now I'm going to see him, and he doesn't remember any of his life. He doesn't remember his mom dying because of overdose, being with Maria and her getting pregnant, learning his girlfriend's baby wasn't his, his dad's cheating wife, his dad's ex-wife's baby and DNA test, meeting Lillian for the first time, growing up. The time before his parents' divorce, all that he doesn't know because of a stupid car accident his sister refused to tell me about.

I'm flipping pissed at her for not telling me about the accident sooner, do you know how much quicker I would have been here? I would have been here in 3 hours splat, no matter how many tickets I got from the police or how much someone called my cell phone, I would be here. This is my husband, I am talking about, I should have been the first one to know, not have to wait another week before seeing him again and he does not even remember me.

I sighed, and looked over at my cousin while he swerved through car after car. A few minutes later, he began to slow down.

"Why are you slowing down?" I asked

"Because we're here," he said pulling into a parking lot

I looked at him,

"Sorry…I overreacted," I said opening my door

He rolled his eyes, and opened his door as well getting out. I got out of the car, and Emmett walked over to me smiling slightly at me but I could not smile at him. My husband is inside this hospital and no clue that I am, or anyone is for that matter. He took my hand and led me up to the doors of the hospital, and I took a deep breath before nodding at my cousin.

We walked into the hospital and up to the lady which she smiled at us,

"How may I help you?" she asked

"We're here to see Jasper Hale" Emmett said

She looked down and was typing into the computer, and I'm surely impatient,

"Well it seems Jasper has a visitor at the moment, could you wait?" she asked

"No" I said

She looked to me,

"I'm Jasper's wife, and I need to see him" I said

She was about to speak when Emmett cut her off,

"Who's here?" he asked

She started typing again,

"It seems….Adam Hale" she said

I froze, his dad….his dad wouldn't visit him after this whole time would he?

"Who?" Emmett asked confused

"His dad" I said

"His what now? Rosalie said…." He said

"Whatever Rosalie said was a lie I guess…." I said

"She said…she told me that her dad hasn't been in there life's ever since their moms death" he said

I nodded,

"That's true, but…." I said

The doors opened before I could say anymore, it happened to be Adam.

"Alice" he said looking at me

"Adam" I said

He smiled,

"It seems you know of me" he said

"Oh yes, I know everything" I said

The look on his face, shocked everyone. He looked mad, furiously mad.

* * *

**Well there dad is back, and from now on he has a big part in this story :) We'll get back to Angela, Bella, Edward, and Rose next chapter. THIS STORY IS COMING TO AN END, 15 MORE CHAPTERS AT THE MOST! For a little while now, I've been thinking of this having a sequel but i dont know about it right now. If this does have a sequel (maybe a prequel also) then it would follow everyones life AFTER all the drama to come in a the last 15 chapters, tell me what you think of that please! Please please review!**


	46. Sequel?

**I know this is not an update but I haven't even sent the chapter to my BETA and usually it takes a good day or two before I get it back so be patient with me please! I have a question for every single one of you, no one wants this to end right? I mean I sure don't want it to, so I've been thinking. I've been thinking this would have a sequel which would be complete fluff, and not much drama left in the story. **

**I have this all planned out already about if I do it how it would go. I would start writing it immediately but post it during the summer after I know Visions will almost be finished. If you don't want me to do a sequel and just put an epilogue at the end years later I will, or I can explain those years out….your choice. I would love your opinion on this, because if no one wants it why would I even think of writing it in the first place?**

**So it's up to you, tell me what you think of it and if I have enough good for it, and you would love it then I will post the summary I already have down for the sequel (if done). Please review and tell me what you think! If I do the sequel I will need title suggestions, so when I post the summary please tell me what you think!**


	47. Daughter & Father & Unknown POV

**So i got this back from my BETA more quicker then i thought i ever would, so this is my update! I loved the 9 reviews i got on the authors note last chapter, so i'm saying it now *drum roll* there will be a sequel! I have no idea what to call it, or when it will be up (obviously after this is over) but i**'**m thinking over the summer. However, i'm getting a job this summer so i can save up more for my car which means i wont have a lot of time to write, i'll make it though! **

**I could let this story go, and a sequel was never in my plan and neither was 60 chapters, i had this feeling it would be 25 and not get over 100 reviews and now it's close to 400! the sequel's summary will be on the bottom note, I NEED TITLE SUGGESTIONS! IT CANNOT BE POSTED WITHOUT ONE!**

* * *

Chapter 45

Rosalie's POV

While Bella was communicating with Angela and Edward, I was listening to them until my phone rang. I picked it up and saw it was Alice I answered the call.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello? That's all you can give me? Guess who's standing in front of me?" she hissed at me.

"I don't know Alice, who?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Your father," she said.

I froze; my father was standing in front of sister in law. I have not seen him… I have not seen him since mom died from her overdose a few years ago.

"You're kidding," I said

"I'm not, he came to visit Jasper in the hospital," she said.

I do not believe my sister in law. He has not had any contact for like 6 years and then he magically shows up to Jasper's hospital room now. I am super pissed at my father, he is an idiot. Ever since that thing with the babies, he has not been himself and I am **ing tired of it. I mean, at first when it happened with his ex now and the baby, he began to drink heavily and I was afraid one time he was going to slap me and Jasper wouldn't be there to protect me.

"Rose? What's wrong?" Edward asked.

I ran a hand through my hair.

"My dad's back," I said.

Edward's eyes widened, he knew the history of Jasper and I's dad… everyone in the family knew of our dad's history.

"Your dad?" Bella asked.

I nodded at my almost brother-in-law's girlfriend, and she frowned. I ended the call on my phone, not caring about my father anymore. I was about to say something when the door to the house opened and everyone's eyes shifted to the door, but Angela looked like she knew what was going on. A lady came in and smiled at Angela, while Angela smiled at her writing down on her paper but I couldn't see what it said, but the lady nodded responding.

"Yes… Angela who are these people?" the woman asked.

Angela started to write again, but I saw it this time.

**This is Bella Swan, Rosalie Hale, and Edward Masen.**

"Masen?" The girl said her eyes going wide.

"Yes," Edward said.

The lady looked to Angela.

"You have a little girl that will freak out there, you know that right? She's going to scream," the lady said.

"What?" I asked.

"Abigail is outside," the lady said.

"Who?" Bella asked.

Angela started to write again, and showed the paper to us.

**My daughter**.

"Daughter?" Bella asked.

Angela nodded, and Bella ran a hand through her hair… like Edward does a lot.

"Is she Mike's?" Bella asked.

Angela wrote again quickly.

**Yes.**

The little girl didn't wait for the woman to go get her because she was in here in minutes. She's adorable, a replica of her mother. The brown hair and the green eyes were a replica of her mothers, she was tall for a little girl, 6 ½ at the oldest. I haven't ever seen Mike, but it seems Abigail got many of her features from her mother. If she got anything from Mike, you could not tell at all because there was nothing on her that you did not see on Angela also. Bella had frowned when Angela told her that Abigail was Mike's, but wouldn't you? It shows she was raped, and I can't stand seeing a person force himself on a girl because she is immediately scared her whole life. I wonder why, why would a person have to force himself on a girl just because of one little thing? Can't he just... I don't know what he could do but maybe he could get some help… maybe?

If he got help then he wouldn't have to rape her. Why didn't he just wait it out and let a girl fall for him instead of forcing her for once and for all? It's ridiculous and I absolutely hate it. I shook my head making my horrible thoughts go away when that little girl spoke; it made me wish I could have kids even more.

"Momma?" she asked.

Angela held her arms out and Abigail ran into them immediately, staying close to her mother. The lady (still unnamed) looked to us.

"I'm Amanda, I was…" She said looking at Angela.

Angela nodded at her, probably telling her we knew what happened.

"I was trapped down there a few months before Angela, we've known each other ever since," she said.

"You were tortured by Mike too?" Bella asked.

"No, I was tortured by Seth," she said.

I shook my head, horrified by why the person would do this to some girl's - poor innocent girls. I mean… what did the girls ever do to them? Nothing! This is ridiculous…

**WARNING: THE NEXT FEW PARAGAPHS WILL CONTAIN A LOT OF THE F-BOMB AND MANY MORE SWEARS, SO IF YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED OR NOT INTO SWEARING/CURISING PLEASE DO NOT READ!**

Unknown POV (You might know who this is ;)

Stupid stupid stupid, why the fuck…why the fuck would he let this thing fucking go? He had everything! We could have taken every single person we wanted and tortured, killed them and still got away with it until he wanted that fucking bitch to be his when he knew he couldn't fucking have her! He knew she was fucking married to a fucking person, so what does he do? He tried to kill the person and I'm fucking pissed at my partner. He could not have thought of something… less obvious. Doesn't he fucking think it would be better to do something that does not immediately make them know it was a fucking criminal?

I mean I know he started this all… he started everything, and then he tries to kill… God, I don't know what the fuck is wrong with this person. What could possibly be wrong with a person that stupid? I mean he is not that stupid, but what does he do? He goes for her, thinking this will be the best thing that happens to him in the world. It will not be the best fucking thing in the world!

He may have lost his mother because of that little bitch, but does he really have to bring it up every single day? I am flipping tired of dealing with his fucking obsession about this girl and if he does not stop, I'm going to kill him. It would be easy to kill him, I would just have to escape fast and no one would ever find me. All this started because of that player that came into my stepsister's life, and I have fucking hated him ever since that time.

Yeah… I am going to get revenge on this bitch, once and for all.

* * *

**Summary: **

**Sequel to FWWL, they've been through thick and thin, bad and good and now they just want their happily ever after. Can pure happiness really last in reality? Follow Edward and Bella's journey to happiness one more time. **

**What do you think? Would you read it? I dont know if the summary i the best and if not, why don't you think of something and i'll ponder them in my head. I want the sequel to be pure fluff with no drama or anything in it but this i a drama story so i doubt that's going to happen :) I NEED TITLE SUGGESTIONS IMMEDIATELY! If i dont have a title it means the story will be a bummer! Anyways with that aside, I NEED TO HEAR FROM YOU GUYS! I've been getting 3 or 4 reviews lately on a chapter and that's not making me happy. **

**what happened to you all? with the 9 reviews that screamed sequel to me in the authors note, i want to see you review for me please. I only knew one of the names out of them (barbiedoll123) and that's because you just favorite read and go away, and it makes me sad when you do that :'( Could you review for me, i've been having a bad day and reviews cheer me up every time. **

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME! I WOULD GREATLY APPRECIATE IT!**

**P.S. This part of the story is ending at chapter 60, no more and no less! I want to get over 400 reviews or 450 before it's over, please review!**


	48. Arguing

**Hey guys im updating again :) I've had drivers training yesterday and today so i was gone from my laptop more then usual but i got this chapter finished a while ago, up to 51 is already done! I loved how you all reviewed for me making my week a bit better...i greatly appreciate it :) I also need to PASS my driving segment 2 test so i can drive on my own and take my road test sometime next week! This was NOT sent to my BETA because of all the curses in this chapter and she... doesn't cuss. **

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT! I DONT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

Chapter 46

Alice's POV

I was not happy at all to see Jasper's dad trying to get back in his life after everything that happened between those two. He thinks because Jasper does not have his memories that he can come back in his life and feed my husband a bunch of lies. I am not going to let my husband be fooled around by this person, then possibly getting his memories back, and having to worry about whatever happens with this person.

**WARNING: SWEARING IS STARTING HERE AND IT WILL NOT BE LIGHT, DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE AGANIST IT OR YOU ARE TO YOUNG TO KNOW EVERY SINGLE SWEAR WORD OUT THERE!**

"Adam you don't need to be in Jasper's life anymore, you've already fucked it up" I said

"He is my son Alice, no matter what happened in the past," he said

Emmett glared at his best friend's father, his cousin's father-in-law that I never wanted contact with like ever and Jasper understood what I said after telling me his story.

"He doesn't need you in his life! You fucked it up the first time!" I said

"Whatever he told you is a fucking lie!" Adam hissed

The woman at the desk was irritated with us,

"May you please take this outside? It's bothering the patients near" she said walking up to me

I nodded, and Emmett and I went outside with Adam walking behind us. When we got outside, I glared at him for real this time, I am not holding back with this douche bag anymore.

"So you didn't fucking disappear from your kids' lives? Your own son is married now! Your fucking daughter is engaged and this is the first time in almost 10 years you have seen them! You disappeared as soon as that stupid bitch tried to force her child on Jasper, Jasper told me you tried and tried for her to push him on your son but suddenly one day it all fucking stopped didn't it! You had something to do with your son's life, but you chose to drink away your sorrows didn't you! It's all because of some stupid divorce and some stupid ass girls aren't it? Jasper is MY husband no matter what you have to fucking say about it, I don't need you in our lives and just running it even more!" I said fuming

He looked calm until the end with the divorce and the stupid women, then he looked pissed and I was scared.

"Those ladies were meaniful in our lives Alice Hale! You may be my daughter-in-law but I will NOT hear about that time in our lives. I may have left my fucking children but it was for the better! If I wouldn't have, fucking left my children I would have ended up just like their fucking mother! I would—"he said

"It's all about their mother isn't it Adam? Get the fuck over it! You are NOT the only one who has lost something with her fucking death! She got out of contact with her kids and re-married having another child, you're fucking jealous aren't you? You ruined your marriage!" I snapped at him

"I did not ruin my fucking marriage! Their fucking mother ruined our fucking marriage it was all her fault! None of this is my fucking fault, I left because I didn't want to end up like that stupid bitch and die from overdose! I could have easily died from an overdose because of my children; my children were a big pain in the ass! I would have died from stress from those kids more than I had the chance to die from overdose Alice Hale! You share my name, you may have married my son but you have nothing on him but a stupid piece of paper! This is my fucking son, I can do whatever I want with him, plus he has no clue who the fuck you are Alice!" he snapped at me

"Ya and you think he knows you? I bet he would be glad he lost all his memories of his horrible ass father and family! His sister is the only one in his family that is worth his fucking time to get knowing again! He does not need to know a person who ruined his whole fucking life with one single girl, one fucking girl! He doesn't need to know you, you'd…you'd ruin his life even more than what it was just because of some little car accident. He may be your son, and have your blood in his veins but he is MY husband, and I've been with him through more things that you ever will you son of a Bitch!" I snapped at him

He slapped me, just took his hand and fucking slapped my face.

"Don't you dare fucking touch my cousin" Emmett snapped at him.

"I can do whatever the fuck I want boy, you're not my fucking boss!" Adam snapped at my cousin

The doors to the hospital opened and the woman from the desk looked at us,

"Is an Alice Hale out here?" she asked

"That's me" I said

"Your husband's asking for you" she said

I looked back at Adam and stuck out my tongue before following the woman back into the hospital.

"He's in room 36 sweetie" she said

I nodded at her,

"Thank you Ms. Lee" I said reading her nametag

I walked away after she gave me a smile and made my way to room 36 quickly. When I got there, I took his file out of the holder on the front door and scanned over his records, he only had slight amnesia and she gets his memories back in a few days to weeks. I walked through the door seconds later, but I knew we would be okay no matter what comes our way with his father and his father trying to get back in his life.

"Jasper" I cried out

He looked my way, and I saw him for real this time.

"Alice" he said whispering

Therefore, I rushed over to my husband, just wanting him to be close to me for once.

* * *

**I got a lot of nice responses for the title suggestions and i loved every single one of them, but the idea that 123hereigo456 had with the title of edward's next movie trying to make Bella jealous had me thinking...i LOVE that idea a lot! I still love everybody else's ideas and i'll ponder it and try to find which one i like for the sequel! PLEASE REVIEW! Hope you liked getting to know more of Adam, and what's your reaction to him slapping her? Also i couldnt make Jasper forget his family long, it was impossible!**

**P.S.- SOMETHING TRAGIC THAT YOU WILL YELL AT ME FOR IS COMING NEXT CHAPTER, BEWARE IT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH EDWARD, BELLA, AND RENESMEE! YOU WILL NOT LIKE ME AT ALL WHEN YOU FIGURE IT OUT...BUT YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT TO SEE ;)**


	49. Leaving Angela's

**So I'm not in a good mood...i didn't pass my road test :( I'm crushed, but i know now what i have to work on and i plan on taking it in the summer sometime instead, it'll give me 5 weeks to prepare for it again (until I'm out of school)...well minus horrible mood, i hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 47

Bella's POV

I was angered immediately when I learned Angela had a daughter, Mike had a daughter. He had raped my best friend and I was immediately angered with him because of all the things he's ever done. I never liked him in high school and when I was still in school when I got pregnant –years later- I knew he wasn't very good to be around EVER. I knew something was up with him when Angela went missing and he went missing to but he came back and she didn't. Jessica had always liked Mike but after the incident with Angela, she never got close to him again and went off to New York for college that summer.

Some of the people in our class who stayed had been close with Mike but there were a few who didn't like Mike at all that stayed that summer. Ben had stayed mourning his girlfriend's disappearance, but eventually after summer was over, he had given up on her and moved on. I had been pissed with him, how could he get over her so easily? I had also been pissed when her parents also gave up on finding her because they believed she was long dead by then and we didn't have to worry about anything anymore.

They went back to life and took care of Angela's younger twin brothers. The twins are only 13 years old right now since they were 7 years old when Angela disappeared and don't remember or mention their sister much more. I found it horrible how they could just forget about their older sister after she was announced missing so long ago but they were a priest's children so they were all goody-goody so when something happened they were never around to see it because they were always home doing some absurd thing.

I never want Renesmee to grow up like royalty because her father is famous; I think it's the same thing as what's happening with Tommy and David. I defiantly can't tell my best friend that her brothers also didn't want anything to do with her it would break her even more than she already is. She's already "broken" about hearing her parents gave up on her after a few months of searching for her; does she really need more pressure on herself and she defiantly doesn't need that! If Angela gets any more pressure on herself, I know it will not be a good thing at all, because she already has the stress of what happened with Mike so long ago.

"We need to get going," Rose said looking at her watch an hour later

After realizing whom my boyfriend was, Abigail had attached herself to him, asking him millions of questions as the hour went by. Edward is a good person and answered each one of her questions, just as he would ever do with Renesmee. He is defiantly a good person, and I am glad I had Renesmee with him because I do not know what would have happened between us if we did not have our daughter. I do not think we would have ever got back together if Renesmee was not in the picture, and it would have been a lot easier for me to move on.

Angela wrote on her paper,

**Already?**

"Our drive is 3 hours, and its 2 now it'll give us time to see Renesmee for a little while," Rose said

Rose is obsessed with our (Edwards and I) daughter, and I think it is because she cannot have her own children.

**Who? - Angela wrote**

"She's Edward and I's 3-year-old daughter," I said

Her eyes widened at me,

**You have a daughter.**

"Yes" I said

She shook her head, but I did not know why. Abigail unattached herself from Edward wanting to know more and more when we had to leave. When I got up I immediately hugged my best friend and she hugged me back,

"I missed you so much Angela" I said when we were not hugging anymore

**Me to**

I gave her one last hug, said goodbye to Amanda and Abigail before we left. When we got out to the car, Edward instantly took the driver's seat and Rose got in the back. I got into the passenger seat and watched as Rose laid in the back seats, with her eyes closed

"Rose?" Edward asked

"Hmm?" she mumbled

"You okay?" he asked

"I'm fine," she said

She was not fine I knew that. When Edward drove off, he kept a firm grip on my hand and one on the steering wheel of his car. I knew she wished she could have children; learning about Abigail hurt her so much. She could never give children to her fiance and she felt so bad about that. I knew that if I could not give any more children or any children to Edward we would be devastated. We would have done whatever we could to have some children on our own, we probably would have adopted a child but it would not be the same….because the child is not yours.

Adopting children had always been my dream when I was younger, because I felt so bad for the kids. I felt bad that they did not have anyone to love them because their parents gave them up, for good or for not. When I was pregnant with Renesmee, James told me I had to consider adoption because I was only 18 years old. I told him to fuck off is he even thought of giving up my baby. He kept telling me through my pregnancy even after that, that I had to consider the options and see if she would have a better life being adopted.

I kept telling him 'no James' 'no James I won't', but did he listen? Not until he got an answer he liked, which ever came. When I went into labor while we were in Seattle he freaked out, panicking about how I was going to have my daughter in a car and something horrible was going to happen. After slapping him in the face to act up he rushed me to the Seattle hospital, I did not have my doctor but at that moment, I did not care.

After being in labor for 16 hours, Renesmee was born weighing at 7 pounds 8 ounces and 21 inches long. James had told me the day before that I had to give her up for adoption but when he saw after she was cleaned up, he was a goner. He was whipped and wrapped around her little finger the minute he held her, and knew she was not being put up for adoption and she deserved her family.

At first, the hospital thought James was Renesmee's daddy but I told them he was not, and never did tell them about Edward because they would laugh at me and tell me to tell them her real father's name so the spot was left blank. James told me he would take the role over as her father if he needed to but I told him not to….i just had a feeling.

Ya…I'm really glad that I have Edward back in my life.

* * *

**So i lied, it wasn't this chapter that the tragic thing is happening and making you all hate me! It's next chapter, i just checked and you WILL HATE ME! guess what guys? 2 reviews to 400! I really want to hit 450 but i don't think that's going to happen unless all 178 people who have put this on alert decide to review for me and make my week start out good, and if you did i would be SO SO HAPPY! **

**I want to say, because i didn't pass my road test i will be out more making sure to do this all right, and my final exams are the last week of school (May 26-31) which means the week before will be ALL STUDYING! i cant deserve to fail any of my exams since I'm going to TTC (Tuscola Technology Center) next year and have to take all the required junior classes. The story is also almost done in my documents and I'm so sad :'( it makes me cry but it makes me happy to write a sequel after it's over. **

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME! **


	50. Tragic Pt 1

**I know what your thinking, 2 updates in 2 days? it's a shocker to me to guys, but i realized i want to get this done faster then expected, so i'm going to update 2-3 times a week, which puts this ending the 2nd or 3rd week of may. I want to thank grisAliceCullenSwan for being my 400th reviewer, i greatly appreciate you putting me on 400! **

**HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER! **

**I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Chapter 48

Edward's POV

When we returned back to the house 3 hours later, Renesmee flew into her mother's arms. It made me chuckle, it doesn't matter how much she loves me, she missed her mommy a lot.

"Have Emmett and Alice come back yet?" Rose asked

"Nope, they shouldn't be much longer though" Aunt Esme said

Just then a car pulled up, and it shut off before they both got out….plus another man. Emmett instantly went over to Rosalie and held her tight. I went over to Bella and she got close to me, while Renesmee hid her face in my leg.

"Adam" Rosalie said

Her father

"Rosalie, Rosalie, Rosalie" he said

He wanted to hug her, but she slapped him instead

"Doesn't fucking touch me!" she hissed

"Rose!" Bella said

She didn't need our daughter hearing her swear,

"I'm sorry Bella," she said

Bella kept close to Renesmee, making sure she was okay….she didn't need her getting hurt

"I'm your father Rosalie, I can do whatever I want" he hissed

"No you are not my father! You gave that up when mom died" she snapped

"I did not give up anything when your fucking mother died!" he hissed

Bella looked to me covering Renesmee's ears as she bent down,

"We need to leave" she said

"I know" I said

She grabbed Renesmee putting her in my arms,

"We're leaving" I said

Most eyes flashed to me,

"Already?" Mom asked

"We don't want Renesmee around Rose and her father" I said

"This horrible man will never be my father!" Rose said

It was a good thing Renesmee was in the car,

"Enough Rosalie, you've scared Renesmee enough, let them go" Emmett said

She got close to her fiancé, not bothering to look at Adam again.

"Have fun" Mom said

I smirked at my mother before walking over and getting into my car. With Bella in the passenger seat, I took her hand in mine…..she's worried, I can tell.

"Bella what's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing" she said

I knew she wouldn't tell me so I drove off, speeding towards where the 3 of us would be staying for a long time.

"I know why Rose was upset on the way back" she said

"Ya and why's that?" I asked gripping her hand in mine

"I mean we have Nessie, Angela has Abigail, Alice and Jasper is going to have kids sometime, and she can't. She feels so left out of everyone," she said

"You don't think it has anything to do with her father?" I asked

"It might but it's mostly around the kids…" she said

"Hmm…." I said

I looked back at Renesmee when Bella started to stare out the window again, and smiled/frowned. I felt so bad for not being there the first few years of her life and then when I do learn of my daughter I flip out on her mother. It wasn't the right thing to do, as I looked down from my daughter I heard a scream and my eyes flashed to Bella's as the truck collided with my car at the stop light.

Then everything went black

Elizabeth's POV

Rose argued with her father all while Edward, Bella and Renesmee were gone. A couple hours later I tried and tried my son's cell phone, but it kept going to voicemail.

"He's probably busy" Emmett said winking at me

I scowled at my son for even thinking of my oldest thinking of having sex with Bella with their daughter in the house, why the heck would they do that? I looked at his fiancé as she slapped the back of his head for thinking that, and I smirked at her, something my son picked up from me.

"They wouldn't do that with Renesmee in the house idiot" Rose said

The shrill phone rang seconds later, and everyone's eyes flashed to it, no one usually called this number. Esme picked it up a minute or so later

"Hello?" she asked

The person on the other end of the phone said something that made Esme's eyes fill with tears,

"Oh my god" she said

"Mom?" Alice asked

No matter how much she wanted to be with Jasper she came home with Emmett for a little while until she goes back tomorrow morning.

"Yes….Yes…." Esme said

"Mom?!" Alice asked

When Esme took the phone from her ear and looked at us she looked devastated,

"Esme what's wrong?" Carlisle asked

"There was another accident" she whispered

"Another accident?" I asked

My son….his girlfriend, their daughter, my only granddaughter, my first son and his love!

"Esme tell me!" I said

"Edward….Bella….Renesmee" she chocked out

I didn't hesitate to grab my keys seconds later,

"Where are they?" I asked

"The hospital around the corner but Liz….they said…." Esme said

"What did they say Esme?" I asked wanting to know anything of my family members new or old

"They said they're all in critical condition" Esme said

"I don't care, I need….I need to see them" I said

I sounded just like my niece earlier today just then,

"Go…" she said

I ran out to my car, and when I got into it I put the key into eh ignition before backing out of the driveway and speeding off. When I reached the hospital I saw all the paparazzi as I fumbled with my key, once my key was out of the ignition I got out and quickly locked the car.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth!" The Paparazzi yelled as I walked for the door

I won't cry, I won't cry. When I got into the hospital the paparazzi didn't follow thank god. When I got up to the receptionist she smiled at me but I didn't smile, I wanted to die inside for my family.

"May I help you?" she asked

"I need to see my son" I said

"I need a name Miss…." She said

"Mrs. Masen, now I need to see my fucking son!" I snapped at her

Her eyes widened at me, she was in shock that I snapped at her. She said something in the telephone

"Mr. Roger will guide you Mrs. Masen" she said

She knew only one Masen was in this hospital but she was god damn wrong, there was Bella and Renesmee to…

* * *

**So who hates me? I hated myself for a while for even thinking of writing this, but remember there is a sequel! Tell me your opinions please!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**P.S. chapter 55 is the last chapter of this!**


	51. Tragic Pt 2

**Holy shit guys! I look at my messages from my BETA and then look at the reviews and they've sky rocketed, it made my jaw drop! I love every single one of them no matter what they say, or if i take it in the wrong way i'm terribly sorry. This is not the chapter i'm afraid your jaws will drop instead of mine, but i hope you enjoy the last update of the week! **

**HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER, AND I DONT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

Chapter 49

Bella's POV

I screamed and Edward and I locked eyes before the truck crushed the car and everything went black. Even though everything was black I could hear everything, but move and feel nothing.

"Oh my god! Someone call 911!" someone screamed

There was a lot of rushing I thought I heard before lots of talking I knew I couldn't hear. I couldn't feel anything, so I never knew if I was picked up out of the crushed car or not, my main focus is Renesmee. I don't know what happened to her, but I really need to know.

"This is Edward Masen's family" one said

"Family?" another asked

"Ya….his girlfriend and their daughter, his family" the one said

I suddenly felt numb, everything went numb and I couldn't hear or see anything because everything was gone.

~-random amount of time unknown later-~

I don't know how long I had been out of it….but I could feel things again. I felt needles everywhere over my body and I don't like it but I knew I needed it. I heard a beep of a machine

"When do you suppose they should wake up?" someone asked

Elizabeth….

"They should be able to hear us by now" The doctor or someone else said

I couldn't see her eyes widen but I knew they did because I know my boyfriend's mother.

"What about Renesmee?" she asked

Renesmee….my baby

"Since Renesmee is a lot younger then Edward or Bella, she has a very high risk of death" he said

No….my baby….not my baby! No, No, No! I felt a hand on my shoulder

"Shh Bella calm down" another voice said….Alice

My baby….Renesmee

"She can hear us, and she freaked out….it very common" he said

At one point or another I couldn't hear them anymore.

Alice's POV

When Elizabeth called us we all rushed to the hospital and immediately saw them, they looked horrible. I was in the room a lot…..a lot for my niece. When the doctor said Renesmee had a very high risk of death because she's so little and so young, Bella freaked out. I knew they could hear us….well Bella could obviously but whenever the doctor said anything else about Renesmee nothing happened.

He also told us memory lose is very common in these kind of patients, and Elizabeth freaked out saying her son wasn't going to remember her or anyone else. The person I think would be horrible for would be Bella and Renesmee, he wouldn't know who they were or anything else and it would be horrible.

"It's my entire fault" Rose said

"No it's not Rose" I said

"Yes it is, I made them leave because of my stupid father" she said

We were the only one's sitting in there room, keeping an eye out of them. '

"Renesmee wouldn't be on the brink of death if it wasn't for me Alice!" she said

"Rose!" I said

She didn't believe in herself, which is why she talks with her older brother a lot. Jasper's memories came back almost immediately after he saw me, but none of his father or mother….but he did remember the little girl and her father at his mother's funeral.

"I'll be back…." I said standing up

"Okay" she mumbled

I walked out of the room and down the hall to see my husband. When I got to the door, I opened it and smiled at him.

"Hey" I said

"Hey" he said

I went over to him and lay in the bed with him putting my arms around his waist hugging him close, I just need him. While he kept his arm on my arm, he tried to sooth me

"What's wrong Alice?" he asked

"Everything…." I said

Before he could say anything more the door opened and showed a man I didn't know but I had a feeling Jasper did.

"Jasper" the man said

I looked at my husband sitting up in the bed and looking at the girl by the man

"David…." He said

Jasper sat up in his bed, sitting next to me

"Come her Lillian" he said

This was Lillian. The little girl (Lillian) basically ran into her older half-brother's arms, and he held her tight.

"I'm Alice….Jasper's wife" I said

"David, jasper's mother's former-husband" he said

We shook hands, and I looked at jasper and Lillian talk about random things.

"What….what does he remember?" he asked

"Just about everything, his parents are still a big blank though…..it's a good thing though" I said

"Ya I guess it is, not knowing of what your parents did is a big fat good thing" he said

"Ya….did you ever move on from his mom?" I asked

"I kind of did but it's harder to move on with Lillian…though I wouldn't change anything" he said

"That's nice how you put your daughter first" I said looking at them

Jasper would be a great father….I could see it. If I ever got pregnant I know it wouldn't be anything new to him since he had gone through that one pregnancy with the girl who lied about him being her baby's daddy and then everything turned to hell. He would fear me during my pregnancy I could see it….he would think all about what had happened before.

I do not know why Jasper and I had waited to want to have kids but I know whenever we can, I want to start our family because I want to see him with our son or daughter like the one he plays with Lillian. I smiled at my husband and he looked back at me smiling a bit also, it was good for him to smile at me for once….even when life is horrible.

* * *

**So we left Elizabeth for a little while (maybe ;) and got to alice (maybe ;) and she wants children sooner then never...but she's afraid Jasper will fear her "pregnancy". Please review for me and tell me what you think! I enjoyed the 15 reviews i got last chapter, can we do that again please? Also, the sequel is under way! It's harder to write then i expected for some reason but im hoping after a while it becomes amazing like this one did! Please review and see you later lovelies!**


	52. It Was A Dream

**You all begged me not to kill off Renesmee, and if you think that's going to happen you're completely wrong! Renesmee is my favorite character to write out of all of them, so...she wont die! i'm so close to my goal, so if you would review for me i'd appreciate it bunches! **

**I OWN NOTHING AND NO ONE! HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Chapter 50 ***5 MORE CHAPTERS!***

Elizabeth's POV

They looked horrible; the accident killed their daughter no matter what happened. If she would have been any bigger, she would have a better chance at living but that is not happening. I sat in the room that night sitting in between Bella and my son almost asleep when something bad happened. Renesmee's line has started to go straight there was no heartbeat.

"Renesmee!" I cried out rushing over to her

Doctors rushed in hearing my cry for my granddaughter, I was taken out of the room immediately from the nurse.

"Mrs. Masen I need you to stay out here" she said

"My granddaughter!" I cried out

"We're going to take care of her, please Mrs. Masen stay out here," she said

She rushed into the room again, and I covered my eyes sinking down the wall of the hospital, I did not care how dirty it was. Rose came up to the door and looked at me,

"What happened?" she asked

"Renesmee" I said

Her eyes widened at that statement, and her mouth hung open.

"Is she…?" she asked

"Not yet" I said

She pressed her ear against the door wanting to hear but seconds later, she moved because it opened and showed the doctors,

"We don't think she's going to last much longer under all her injuries, it's good for you to say your goodbyes now," the nurse told me

Oh god….not my granddaughter, my son's first child. When the nurse and doctors walked away I looked to my other son's fiancé, I knew she felt guilty. I walked into the room minutes later ignoring my son and his girlfriend walking over to Renesmee. She was breathing but it was very light, it scares to shit out of me. If Renesmee dies...at the young age of 3 years old and my son and Bella live after this i bet...they would die inside. this is their daughter we are talking about...

"I'm sorry Renesmee," Rose said putting her hand on Renesmee's arm

The line went flat and my world went black.

**WHO EVER THOUGHT I COULD LET RENESMEE DIE IS COMPLETELY WRONG!**

WAKING UP

I woke up in my bed, gasping for air as I woke up. I looked around the room how did I get here. How the hell did i get from the hospital to my bedroom? Rose could've called someone to come pick me up from the hospital...but...i'm confused.

"Liz? Alice and Emmett are back," Edward Sr. said at the door

Alice and Emmett are back. What the…? It was a dream….it had all been a dream

"Um okay" I said

I got out of the bed and saw I was in the same clothes I was at the hospital in my dream. I shook it off and walked out of the room, while brushing my hair. I walked into the living room to see everyone staring at me with concerned eyes, everyone sat there. Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Esme, Carlisle all sat there.

"Mom what's wrong?" Emmett asked

"Nothing" I said

I was relieved that none of that happened, or yet happened. I sat in the chair and just sat there, wondering why i had that strange dream...

"I'm glad my dad just left, I couldn't stand to deal with his stuff today," Rose said

Therefore, her father left instead of my son, and his family. Thank god, maybe he got into the stupid accident instead of my family and no one important had to die today. It felt good that that I didn't have to worry about anything on my family, I would fear things when most of them went to leave but it's better than even one of them going to the hospital for injuries and dying.

As Rose got up Emmett followed her,

"Emmett and I are going home," she said

The fear in me perked up when she said that, I was afraid after my dream. I may be in my 50's but it still scares me when someone gets in a car accident and I do not hear from them soon enough.

"Be safe," I said

"We will Mom," Emmett said

When they left I looked at my other family, I knew they had to be safe I could not stand if they were not safe….safe from whatever obstacle would overcome their life's. About 20 minutes later Renesmee could not keep her eyes open anymore so Bella and Edward decided it was time to leave. Since they were the main death of my dream, I feared them when they left, but I did not show it because I knew it would make everyone in the family curious about what was wrong with me.

* * *

**A/N- who actually thought I would kill of Renesmee, Bella and Edward? Killing off any of them would kill me to write it more than it would kill you to read it. I have never killed off a character before and if the accident had been real and Renesmee did die, there would not be a sequel because we need Renesmee for the sequel! All the POV's and then Elizabeth woke up from the dream probably confuse you, Liz was seeing everyone's POV of the dream/accident. **

**This is short chapter, and that is because the story is ending and I am going to miss it too much :'( it is a good thing this has a sequel because I would not be able to give up Stephanie's and my characters! This chapter is so short and I cant stand it being this short, but I cant think of anything else to put in this chapter without switching POV's completely again. Unless I find something else big to talk about (minus Rose and Jasper's father) then this will end sooner then expected, maybe at 55 chapters not 60…please review! **


	53. Confession

**Guess what? Since this is almost finished, there will be an update tomorrow, thursday, friday and sunday. This chapter is kind of long because it has alice's point of view in it about her kidnap. **

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER! I DONT OWN ANYTHING AND ANYONE! **

* * *

Chapter 51

Bella's POV

When we returned to the house, Renesmee immediately ran inside and I giggled at our daughter, she really did love this house. Edward put his arm around my shoulder as we walked into the house. I knew IF Edward and I had any more children in the future they would love this place growing up, I know I like this place already to. When we made it into the house, Edward and I easily headed for the living room.

When we got to the living room, Edward pulled us on the couch. He kissed me deeply, and no matter how much I wanted him, we had Renesmee to worry about.

"Edward…" I said letting go for air

"Hmm?" he asked

"We can't…..Renesmee's still here," I said

"We could have Brian watch her for a couple hours," he said

I giggled at my boyfriend,

"We can't have a total stranger watching our daughter Edward," I said

"Brian's no stranger Bella, he's the butler, he'll watch over Renesmee for us whenever we want," he said

"Edward" I moaned as he began to kiss my neck

Hmm….Edward,

"Please Bella" he begged

He did not hesitate to kiss my neck, and my moaning did not stop him from grabbing his phone. He texted Brian apparently and we were alone for once. Letting go of my neck he took me to the bedroom, where I know we would do something other than sit and talk. We have not done this….oh god!

"Edward" I moaned again

He kissed my neck repeatedly, and it felt so good coming from him. I do not know how I survived without him for 4 years, hmm….Edward please.

Alice's POV

When Edward and Bella left I soon left quickly after making my way back to the hospital to see my husband. When I got to the hospital, I did not have to worry about seeing the woman because I knew exactly where he was. When I got to the room, I opened the door to see my husband with some little girl. When he stopped me, he smiled

"Hey" he said

"Hey….who's this?" I asked

"This is Lillian," he said

"Oh…." I said

Lillian is the little sister he has,

"Where's her dad?" I asked

"Down stairs!" Lillian said

She was adorable, and I knew he would be a great father….

"Jasper….we need to talk alone" I said

I had to tell him what happened; I could not keep in what happened in Seattle any longer from him. The door opened from behind me and I looked to see a man, probably Lillian's father.

"Lillian it's time to go" he said

"But daddy!" she whined

"Lillian" he said

She pouted and gave her older half-brother a hug before they left,

"What's up Alice?" he asked

I bit my lip. I walked over to his bed and crawled into it with him, just wanting him close to me

"Alice what's wrong?" He asked

I just want my husband close to me; I do not want anything else

"Just….stay" I said

"I'm not going anywhere baby," he said

I knew he wasn't but I still kept a good grip on him, not wanting this all to be a dream and I end up back in the car or basement….I couldn't live if that happened to me. Minutes after just being silent and being closer to each other Jasper finally spoke up,

"Ali-Cat what's wrong?" he asked

I ignored my husband but he grabbed my face with his hand looking me over,

"Alice what the heck happened to your face?" he asked

"Nothing" I lied

He did not let go of my face, he was inspecting the mark showing up on my face

"Alice tell me," he said

"No" I said

"Alice I can't stand it, tell me!" he said

I could not remind him of his father….I had to mention Seattle….

"Something happened Jasper," I said

"Tell me baby, I….I need to know everything," he said

"When Edward and I went to Seattle, he disappeared on me making his way to Forks to find Bella and Renesmee, but he didn't know about Renesmee. While he was gone, I did some work taking care of things when I decided since I had never been to Seattle I needed to explore. I knew Edward would be gone for a little while, and he had the car so I turned off my laptop grabbed my phone and went downstairs to get a cab. The door attendant's name was Seth, I did not know how to get a cab since we live in LA, so he told me he would give me a ride into the city, I insisted he told me it would be fine and took my arm hardly. He went behind the hotel where he stripped of his door attendant clothes and had tattoos….everywhere. He scared me instantly and when we got to his car, he threw me in the back…literally, he got into the front seat but I could still hear them. They kept saying something about how this one was going to be a success and I was immediately afraid, did I mention he knew exactly who I was? If not….well he did. They took me to this house, where I was thrown into the basement, and I looked around trying to see in the dark. There was blood….everywhere; it scared me on what was going to happen to me. I do not know how long it had been since I was in there but one of the two men came down the stairs, he was blonde. He slapped me around a bit Jasper….I was so afraid….I wanted you so bad. He….He raped me Jasper….I feel so dirty; I cannot stand thinking about it. I also don't know how long it was until I got out of there, I slipped on clothes I found kicked him in the balls and ran….I was in so much pain, and I didn't remember much…..so I just ran. When I found the hotel I noticed, Edward had already returned days ago….I did not know if I remembered anything, but I did not want to remember anything. Your name scared me….I do not know why thought maybe because Mike was a lot like you….in looks. Edward tried and tried to calm me down but it did not work….I screamed and screamed holding my head just wanting everything to go away. I wanted to be home so so bad…." I said crying a bit

I knew Jasper was pissed not at me, but at two people who raped his wife, made his wife have short memory loss, and take something away from me.

"Did you call the fucking cops?" he asked

"Jasper I couldn't remember much! I did not know if they had done this to other girls, but knowing the blood he did! I was….I was way too scared to do anything with the cops, it's useless though, I had no clue where I was and I couldn't remember what the room looked like….I didn't know what it looked like it was so dark. What would they have done anyways Jasper? They would search for a few days find nothing and give it up, I'm not taking the chance of also being taken again…." I said

"Did he…Did he actually rape you?" Jasper asked

"Yes" I said

He didn't care how much pain either of us were in, he pulled me close to him hugging me close to him….just for comfort…..for both of us.

"Jazzy…." I said a few minutes later

"What's up Ali?" he asked

"Do you know who hit your car…?" I asked

"Alice…." He said

"Tell me Jasper…I need to know this just like you needed to know about Seattle…." I said

"Okay…." He said

He ran a hand through his hair

"I don't know the name of the guy who hit my car….but he was kind of how you described the person to take you, the tattoo's, blonde hair, he had blue eyes and he was super fucking creepy…." He said

Someone's out to get our family….and we really need to figure out who this person is because he needs to go to jail for all of this.

* * *

**I'll tell you this about E+B, they are SEX ADDICTS in the sequel! I think that's the only thing i've wrote so much off but sex comes with prices right? I want to remind you that Elizabeth's dream never happened which is why Lillian was brought in this chapter. i have been asked if Rosalie has a close relationship with her also and her past and i tell you this, her whole life from a young age until she got engaged will be explained in the sequel! **

**i want to tell you something about this story, i never expected it to be something big like it is now. i had wrote this out of boredom one day and it just continued on and on. I had 9 chapters done when i posted this and i expected, ok it wouldnt be so popular so if no one likes it i wouldnt write it any more but then everyone got into this. When the reviews started to sky rocket after a little while thats when i knew this was going to be a good story. I want to thank even though its not the last chapter, the people who reviewed favorited and put this on alert for doing that, i'm hoping the sequel doesnt fail, because if it does this will have an epilogue (2-parts) and end up like the Famous Siblings. **

**i also have something else to say! Title for the sequel is set, and unless i get anything better it will stay that way. I loved EVERYONE'S title ideas but the one i picked just stuck out to me and i loved it...a lot. The sequel title for FWWL is...well the initials anyways, WIP. Who can guess it? If you go and look back at the reviews you will find it, but the suggester can not say it! Whoever finds it out first and tells me will get a shoutout in the next chapter tomorrow! Good luck and please review! **


	54. Shocker

**Big surprise this chapter! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! **

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE! **

* * *

Chapter 52

Bella's POV

Just lying in the bed once again felt good, and it also felt good to be with Edward again. I had forgotten how wonderful sex was with Edward and being older and not having as many limits this time made it even better. Of course, a condom was used this time; we did not need another baby right now through all of the drama going on right now. Edward did not care when we had more children, he wanted to be here through the pregnancy since he missed so much with Renesmee.

Therefore, we talked about children….and marriage. He did not pop the question immediately but he knew he wanted me to his wife soon and get to change Renesmee's last name to Masen as soon as possible. I knew when Alice's thing went over, and Jasper was back home with all his memory's things would go back to normal but Edward's next movie is the thing we have to worry about.

He doesn't/does want to do the movie, but he can't stand leaving Renesmee and I for 7 weeks, and then after the shooting would be over for the movie he would be all over the world for premieres a month or two later….he couldn't leave our daughter like that in his words. I knew it would be hard for Renesmee and I to if he left for 7 weeks without us, and it'd be ridiculous to go with him for 7 weeks and then come back to LA for a few weeks and go touring for the premieres in the different countries.

It would hurt Renesmee also, she would never get to see her newfound daddy and that is why Edward plans to refuse the deal. Suddenly the phone rang, but I was too dazed up to notice that it stopped ringing after a few minutes, and Edward's hands were still around my bare body holding me close to him.

"Momma, Daddy!" Renesmee yelled from the stairs

My eyes flew open; our daughter did not need to see us like this.

"Baby?" Edward asked

"Renesmee" I said

He quickly slipped on some clothes, some boxers and pants before slipping back into the bed as I slipped on some clothes, mu underwear and bra and some of Edward's shorts. The door open seconds later after I slipped on Edward's shorts,

"Momma, Daddy phone!" she said holding the phone

Even at 3 years old, this girl can act like a 10 year old but then again like the 3 year old, she is. Edward easily took the phone from our daughter, and answered it.

"Hello?" he asked

I do not know who it was, but I stayed close to my boyfriend just in case. He did not need to hold me close to him but he kept biting his lip, something I did.

"Uh huh…." He said

I still did not know whom he was talking to,

"You don't know that" he said

The person screeched on the other line,

"No you don't Alice!" he said

Alice, what was she calling her cousin for?

"Who the hell would be stalking you?" he asked

She said something, something that made him mad

"You're crazy Alice…." He said

I had a feeling she told him she was not crazy, and knew what she was talking about.

"Alice….did you tell Jasper...and why would they come back now?" he asked

I do not know what she said but from what I could hear, she was crying,

"Alice why would they come back after 28 years" he asked her

I still do not know what she said, but I kept close to Edward even more,

"They won't come back, if they wanted anything they would've known those 28 years ago," he said

I could see her shaking her head

"Goodbye Alice" he said

He hung up the phone and looked at me,

"What's up with Alice?" I asked

"She think's someone's stalking her," he said

I was confused, what does she mean?

"What?" I asked

"I doubt anyone is stalking her, she just has this feeling," he said

"But what is someone is?" I asked

"If anyone is stalking her, it'll be taken care of right away," he said

"What did you mean when you said something about 28 years ago?" I asked

"Alice is adopted," he said

"Adopted?" I asked

"Esme and Carlisle could never have kids, her parents were teenagers and now Alice is afraid that they'll come back for her," he said

"Why would they come back after 28 years?" I asked

"That's what I told Alice, but she says she has this feeling," he said

"Who knows with Alice?" I said

He smiled at me, holding me close to him. I stayed closer to him than I ever did. Edward and I were meant for each other, and I think our meeting in Forks in the store 4 years ago was supposed to happen. I do not know what would have happened if he left and I did not have Renesmee to remind me of him every single day. If we did not have Renesmee, James would not have been so against me coming to LA with Edward because we did not have anything else to worry about. In addition, if we did not have Renesmee, tempers would not have been flared when we were at the hotel and throwing out cusses every few words.

We would have easily got along again but Renesmee changed all that. I do not regret having sex with Edward, unprotected, but what I do wish is that one he had not left and two I was a bit older. I knew it was not his choice to leave because he had to get back to LA and neither of us knew I was pregnant before he left. If we would have known, I know for sure he would have stayed in Forks or I would go with him to LA.

I would not know about James but would that be a good thing or a bad thing? I bet I would have found Angela a few years before now, after my pregnancy I suppose but it is still a good thing that I found her now instead of a long while from now. Alice would never have been attacked by Mike and Seth, and would not have to worry about telling her husband she was raped and everything…..it hurts people. i dont know how this family could deal with all of this is such a short time...

* * *

**Alice is adopted! I bet none of you ever guessed she was adopted, but you know why? She looks nothing like her family who caught that? Alice's real parents will be explained chapter 53 when we get back to unknown! I will tell you this though, IT IS NOT A GUY! Everyone thought when it said step-sister that it was James...well James will be explained in the sequel. **

**the title for the sequel has been revealed! -Mcabbster and teamedward6011 both guessed right, the title is...When In Paris. 123hereigo456 suggested the title and i fell in love with it the minute i saw it, and that's what i plan on using.  
**

**Today is a REALLY HOT day in my town, on the first day of march its up to 83 degrees! I love warm weather, and that brings me to this. What's the weather like where you live? I also want to take a poll on where everyone lives, example: i live in the US, it's nothing more i'll tell you the results tomorrow if...if anyone tells me. **

**Please review for me :) 5 reviews away from my goal! **


	55. Unknown

**Thank you all so so much! I got over my goal of 450 and i'm ecstatic! Thanks so much again :) **

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE, SM OWNS ALL!**

* * *

Chapter 53

Alice's POV

I was afraid they would come back for me, even though im not a Cullen or Masen from birth I am still part of their family. I am Esme and Carlisle's daughter; they are my mom and dad, not the people who gave up. According to my mother (Esme), I look a lot like my biological mother, but I have my biological father's eyes. Edward tells me they would be crazy to come back after 28 years and probably broke up or had more kids and forgot all about their first daughter.

Who knows if I have any siblings or not, but do I really want to know if I do or not? Probably not…

**A/N- Finally right? However, we find out their name today!**

Unknown POV

She felt like her parents were stalking her and how wrong she was, she did not know. If she thought those idiots were still together after almost becoming teenage parents 28 years ago, she is fucking crazy. Dave and Ashley broke up a couple months after she was adopted because Ashley regretted giving up her baby for adoption and Dave got tired of it saying it was the best for Alice.

She yelled at him constantly, telling him he was stupid for letting her give up her daughter and he hit her….a lot. She called the police months after being abused by her boyfriend and he went to jail for 5 years, but since when does jail keep you from the world? He spent 5 years in prison like planned and he was out, and he checked in with his ex-girlfriend Ashley. She was married to a man who she deeply loved and he deeply loved her. She has three kids, Michael, Mia, and Charlotte.

Michael is Dave's child, it had been 6 months after they had Alice when he went to jail and they did not hesitate to have sex afterwards. She got pregnant again but kept her son because she felt bad enough for giving her daughter up for adoption. She met Daniel a couple months into her pregnancy and they connected right away. They were married a year after Michael's birth.

This is where I come in…..my name's Mia. So…who expected me to be a girl and know everything about my mother is past? Probably no one. I am in my twenties now, but who really knows what this is? My stepsister, Alice, feels like mom and Dave is stalking her but little does she know it is her half-sister. I have thought about introducing myself, but I am with Seth and Michael so she would kind of freak out.

She has a new family anyways, she has the Cullen's and the Masen's, and I mean why would she care about me or my mother or anyone? Her adoptive family is famous, and what are we? Regular people, and now she are related to Charlotte's idol, Edward Masen.

"Mia?" I heard him ask

I turned my eyes to my husband, just looking at him. For some odd reason his tattoos are the reason I fell for him, but I soon started to love him for him and not his tattoos.

"Like what you see baby?" he asked smirking

Avery Reid….my husband. He has nothing to do with what Seth or Michael but he doesn't like his wife being with them, but do I have much of a choice?

"Hey Avery" I said

"What's wrong?" he asked

"I'm just thinking," I said

"About?" he asked

"My sister" I said

"Mia, Charlotte was here last week," he said

"Not Charlotte, Alice" I said

"Oh…you mean your half-sister?" he asked

"Yes" I said

"Why are you thinking of her? You know you get emotional when you do," he said

"I don't know, I've been thinking about Mom….and the past a lot lately" I said

He wrapped his arms around me, holding me close to him.

"Stop baby, you need to think about the future and stop worrying about the past." He said

I sighed leaning into his arms

"I know but I really can't help myself, it's all that's on my mind," I said

"Think of anything else baby, I mean is it good for you to think about your step sister….half sister?" he asked

"probably not but do I really care?" I asked

He chucked

"probably not, but I think you should put your mind on something else anything else, call charlotte" he said

"Okay" I said

I went and got my phone just as he walked away and dialed my sister

"Hey Mia!" Char said

"Hey Char, how's it going?" I asked

"something's wrong, tell me" she said

"Nothing's wrong" I said biting my lip

"Yes there is, tell me Mia" she said

"I've been thinking about the past" I said

"The past? As in…?" she asked

"I've been thinking of Mom, and Dave….and Alice" I said

"Mia Emily Reid!" she said

"I know, I know…I shouldn't be doing this should i?" I asked biting my lip again

"I can sense you biting your lip Mia, stop" she said

I stopped biting my lip,

"Okay" I said

"Now tell me, why are you thinking about them? Do you need to go back to therapy?" she asked

I went to therapy because i had nightmares about Dave after our mother told us about him,

"No" I said

"Why?" she asked

"I don't know Char, I've been watching her and it's just weird. I want to know her" I said

"Mia…." She said

"I know, I know, I cant introduce myself to her because she'll freak out wanting to know things, I've heard it all before" I said

"No that's not what I think Mia…I think you should, she doesn't know Mom or Dave so why would she freak?" she asked

"But her adoptive parents have told her about them" I said

"Ya but she doesn't know that her mom got re-married and had other kids, she also doesn't know dave went to jail for abuse. Meet her" she said

I sighed,

"Ok" I said

I could see her smiling

"I gotta go sis, I love you" she said

"Love you too" I said

I hung up the phone and sighed again. I ran a hand through my hair, how am I going to do this?

* * *

**So Mia wants to know her sister, but doesnt want to freak her out...its that simple. 2 MORE CHAPTERS TO GO! For all of you wondering there will be a proposal before this ends! Please review for me! I'd greatly appreciate the reviews :) **


	56. Meeting Mia

**Thanks to the 4 people who reviewed last chapter, i appreciate it! some were shocked to find out about Mia, and i know you were by reactions :) **

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT! **

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE, SM OWNS ALL!**

* * *

Chapter 54

Bella's POV

Soon enough Edward and I got out of the bed making our way down the stairs for the first time in a few hours. When we got downstairs, I instantly saw Renesmee,

"Momma!" she squealed

She attached herself to me and I smiled at her picking her up off my leg.

"I missed you Momma," she said putting her arms around my neck

I held her with one arm, and intertwined Edward and I am fingers with the other. He did not mind, so when we got to couch and Renesmee climbed away he kept our hands together.

"I love you," he said

"I love you to" I said

Hours later –its 8:30 pm now- Renesmee started to yawn, and was fighting to keep her eyes open. How fast time went by today was weird, but I did not mind.

"I think it's someone's bed time," Edward said

"No daddy, I not tired!" she said

"Renesmee" I said

"I not tired Momma!" she whined

She yawned after she said that, and I giggled looking at her. She pouted and slumped her shoulders, as Edward picked her up and she wrapped her arms around her daddy's neck. I followed them, and as we got to Renesmee's new room in this house she jumped on the bed yawning again.

"Hold up your hands" I said

She held up her hands as I slipped her shirt off her, she held her legs out and I pulled off her pants before slipping her into the pajama is set on the bed, as she yawned again. When she was finally in her pajama's she set herself under the blanket. She yawned again shortly,

"Goodnight baby" Edward said kissing her forehead

"Night daddy" she said

I kissed her forehead also,

"Don't let the bed bugs bite," I said

She giggled,

"Night Momma" she said

After she turned her back to us, we went out of the room turning off the light and closing the door. Walking to our bedroom took a few minutes but it was so worth it. I sat on the bed when we got into the room and Edward went to the bathroom without a word to me. I was confused, was he mad at me for something?

When he came out of the bathroom, he had something in his hand….a box…..a small box.

**LEAVING YOU THERE UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER! **

Alice's POV

Since Jasper's memory was re-gaining, very quickly, he was able to come home soon enough and it just felt good to be home for once in so long. We just stayed in the living room watching the TV and cuddling which is what we are doing right now. The doorbell went off, but I did not get up because I knew Benjamin would get it.

"Miss Alice, the person at the door is waiting for you in the doorway," Benjamin said

I looked at Jasper confused, and he looked at me the same way….who is waiting for me? I got up and Jasper followed me because he did not trust whoever was at the door. When we got to the door, a girl was standing there, biting her lip. She had black hair and blue eyes looking kind of like me in the face, who is this girl….but do I really want to know? **(Mia: /entry/32598195)**

"Um…." She said biting her lip even more

I was confused on whom she was, and my eyes went to Benjamin's.

"Benjamin you are dismissed" I said

He nodded at me and walked off and I looked back at the girl playing with her hair.

"Hello….may I ask who you are?" I asked her

"Um….my name's Mia Reid, I'm Ashley Davison's daughter," she said

Ashley Davison? Where do I know that name from…...

"Um…..why is your name Ashley Reid if you're a Davison?" I asked

"I'm married," she said

I noticed the ring on her finger, feeling stupid.

"Um….but what does this have to do with me?" I asked

"Ashley….my mother….um…." she said

She did not know how to say what she needed to,

"What?" I asked

"Um….first I know your adopted….and um…." She said

How does she know I am adopted? This girl is pissing me off,

"Spit it out already" Jasper hissed

"Um….well my mother –Ashley- is also your mother…." She said

I stared at her, is she saying that she is my sister?

"What are you saying?" I asked

"Well, I'm your half-sister, because your mom Ashley broke up with your dad Dave 6 months after your birth, for abuse….she met mine when she had your brother Michael" she said

"Michael?" I asked

It could not be the Michael who took me from Seattle…it could not…

"Michael?" I asked

"Ya….Michael, blonde hair, mom's blue eyes…." She said

I could not think….my brother raped me….oh god. Jasper looked at me, somewhat confused

"I also know what happened…." She said

"Do you….do we have any other siblings?" I asked

"Charlotte," she said

Charlotte….I have two sisters, half or not.

"How do you know where I lived?" I asked unexpectedly

"Well…." She said

I want her to spit it out already; she was taking excessively long to say it.

"I've been here a couple years ago, and I actually live right down the street so I guess I've just seen you around" she said biting her lip

My sister…excuse me half-sister, lived down the street from me the whole time and I never knew about it. How could I never know about this?

"And um….Charlotte loves your cousin like crazy so….she knows just about everything" she said

I giggled at my half-sister; girls loving my cousin were nothing new to me.

"Don't worry Mia, I'm used to people saying that they're obsessed with him," I said giggling a bit at the end

She smiled at me, and for some reason for me, it felt weird to have a sister….a blood related sister. I always did consider Rosalie my sister, but she is my sister in law since I am married to her older brother….so it does not really count.

"I'll leave you two alone," Jasper, said smiling at me

He left the room and I looked to my half-sister,

"Do you want me to leave?" she asked motioning towards the door

I giggled and shook my head,

"You really don't know me Mia do you? I grew up in the spotlight, because of my adoptive family and now I want to…hang out with someone who doesn't want to just talk about their next movie or album…." I said

Her eyes lit up when she heard me say that, I just…I need to hang out with my sister. I need to get away from all of this.

* * *

**Mia and Alice have officially met. 1 MORE CHAPTER! I bet you can all guess what happens next with E&B ;) Please review for, it'd be greatly appreciated!**

**Poll: **

**3 people live in the USA**

**1 from the UK**

**1 from the ****Netherlands**

**You probably all are wondering where i'm from, hopefully none of you are creepy stalkers and will hunt me down for leaving you where i do ;) I live in Michigan of the USA, the town i live in is not on the map and im not giving you anymore! I'm a very shy person, 2 friends (cousin included in that) and the very best person out there. If you knew me you'd think why the heck can i write this? I like to swear...a lot, and at 16 its not very good. Enough of me...please type the review below or press the button and tell me what you think about this!**

**LAST CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED SOMETIME THIS WEEKEND!**


	57. Proposal

**You all know what this is...last chapter :( It's so sad to let this go after all this time but im hoping you all enjoyed it as much as i did. **

**I HOPE YOU LOVE THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**I DONT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING, SM OWNS ALL!**

* * *

Chapter 55

Bella's POV

He was holding a box, a velvet box and it made me bite my lip.

"Edward?" I asked

He came over to me on the bed and bent down to kiss me. I kissed him back and he put his hand on the back of my neck, deepening our kiss. I pulled away from him having to breathe,

"What's going on Edward?" I asked

"I just love you baby" he said

"I love you too….but what's going on?" I asked

He disappeared from the room seconds after I said that with the box in his hand, and I bit my lip confused on what he was doing. I got up and went to the door, but when I got there, there were rose petals and a note, so I picked up the note reading it

**Follow the rose petals and follow the next note,**

**I love you**

I smiled at the note, I do not know what this is but do I really care. Following the rose petals, I found another note at a door I did not know.

**I love you follow the petals baby**

I opened the door and followed the rest of the petals, where I found I believe the last note. I read it quickly,

**Open the door and find your destination, I love you**

I set the note on the stack of the other two notes I had and opened the door where I found it was darker than normal, and Edward was standing there.

"Edward….." I said

I took his hand when he held it out, and he smiled at me.

"You know I love you right?" he asked

"I know I love you too," I said

He let go of my hand then and I noticed the box was still in his hands. When he let go of my hand he got down on one knee, and I covered my mouth in shock,

"Bella…I've loved you ever since I saw you in that Forks store, I knew something would become of us between us no matter how small. When I ran into your sister on the sidewalk I had a feeling it was fate and I was determined to be with you. When I told you who I was I did not know what you would react but you were all for it not caring who I was. I regret leaving you pregnant, and I never want that to ever happen again I can't lose you, so Bella…..will you do the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked

I could not speak so I just nodded my head so much with the tears in my eyes,

"Yes…Yes Edward I will marry you," I said

His smiled widened and he was back on his feet scooping me off the floor, and I flung my arms around his shoulders. When he opened the box after setting me down, my eyes widened,

"Oh my god," I said covering my mouth again shocked at the ring

"May I?" he asked

I held out my hand and he slid the ring on my finger, it looked so heavy in the box but it looked great on my finger. Who knew the ring could make my whole life better?

"How much was this?" I asked

"It doesn't matter the price baby, you're worth every penny," he said smiling a bit

"Edward" I said

"Baby it doesn't matter, just trust me," he said

I smiled at him and lifted my hand into the light; it looked so good on my hand. I cannot believe I am engaged…..I am engaged! Oh my god! I can't wait to be married….but what could happen during our marriage? With our past I don't know what could happen between us.

Alice's POV

Mia and I's day started out good and later at night when we returned to our house, around 9:00 pm I saw Jasper with some person I did not know.

"Avery!" Mia said shocked to see him

This must be her husband….it has to be her husband, who else could it be? I know Jasper wouldn't let a stranger into our house after both of our accidents,

"Mia I was worried about you," he said pulling her to him

My phone buzzed from my purse 2 minutes later, and I dug through my purse searching for it. When it stopped vibrating I finally found it, when I unlocked my phone I noticed I got a text message….from Bella. It was a photo and my jaw dropped at the photo, it was a ring.

Edward proposed!

My jaw dropped even more at the photo, it was huge! It made my engagement ring from when we were engaged look like a piece of crap!

"Oh my god!" I squealed immediately happy

"Alice?" Jasper asked worried about why I was squealing

"Edward proposed!" I squealed

His eyes widened at me, he didn't believe me! How could my own husband not believe me?

"When?" he asked

"Like 5 minutes ago! Oh my god, I need to see Bella!" I squealed wanting to start wedding planning right away

"Wait! Your famous cousin just got engaged?" Mia asked

"Yes!" I said grinning

Her eyes widened at me, she didn't believe me either! What's with people not believing me today?

"Oh my god, magazines will be all over this tomorrow, they'll think it's all about Renesmee!" I gushed worrying about my little cousin, who knows what she thinks!

"Is she their daughter?" Mia asked

"Yes, Renesmee is their 3 year old daughter" I said rolling my eyes

'DUH'

"Oh….even with Charlotte being attached or whatever, I never knew they had a daughter," she said

I felt bad for saying it somewhat harsh to my sister…

"Edward never knew of her, she was a secret to all of us," I said

"Really?" she asked confused at what I was saying, since it usually doesn't happen

"Yes, none of us even knew of Bella" I said

"Wow….that's complicated…." She said looking back at her husband

"Just a bit" I said

I smiled at her and then looked back at my phone sending a text to Bella,

Eee! Wedding planning!

I am so happy; I mean this is going to make them all so happy! Wait! Does Renesmee even know of their parent's engagement but she will when they get to the house tomorrow and I pull Bella aside so we can start our wedding planning! Eee! I am so so happy for my cousin, blood related or not, Eee! He is going to be so happy when they get married and when she is his wife; I mean that is when they can have more children!

Oh my god, that means they will have more babies! I bet Renesmee will love her new siblings but be jealous of them because she will think that when the baby is born that she will be jealous that the baby gets more attention than she does. If Bella does get pregnant any time soon I know it is going to be all over the magazines. In addition, if she gets pregnant when she gets pregnant it means Edward is going to freak out since he has never been through a pregnancy since he was not there with Renesmee.

I'm so excited…and I just dont want to know what Bella is thinking or was thinking when he proposed to her, I know what I was thinking when Jasper proposed to me, I was to shocked to say anything and just nodded my head with tears many tears in my eyes. Ya….I think life right now for everyone is great. Even though we have dealt with all of the problems I think life will settle down a bit just for once would be great.

**THE END…..FOR NOW ;)**

* * *

**A/N- Oh, my god it is over :'( I am so sad that it is over people! Who's sad with me? The good news is that the sequel is already under way. I want to thank everyone who reviewed for me, favorite the story, and put it on alert! It meant so much to me every time those reviews came through. When I ever had a bad day, I would look at those reviews and they would make me smile! **

**I want to tell you there will be a pregnancy (or three ;) in the sequel. Bella and Edward will have lots of sex, Mia will be in the sequel a lot, and we will figure out who the person is who hit Jasper. Angela and her little 'family' will be mentioned in the sequel, and many more things will happen. There will be NO TRAGEDY thank god right? I know you're thinking that!**

**One last time guys….I love you all! I don't love you how Edward loves Bella or she does him but I love you all for everything you've made this story! This story was never expected to me this big but I love how it did come to this! I want to thank my BETA Allstoriesrock so do authors for pre-reading and fixing some of my chapters and helping me through writers block, I appreciate it girl! **

**Please review for me for one last time!**

**If you want it, i have thank you notes i could send you in PM, if you want to hear your's (hopefully most do) then say it with one final review! Thank you guys so so much!**

**P.S. The estimated publish date for WIP is sometime in July or August see ya then! **


	58. Outtakes?

**No this is NOT the notice for the sequel i have a question for you all, **

**what do you think about outtakes of FWWL? I know it has a sequel and all but i feel like i should do some kind of outtake for this story,**

**it's been on my mind for a while now and i finally have my laptop for a few hours and i need to know what you think about this story having **

**some outtakes. If you know of any outtake that i could do for you i would greatly appreciate the thought of that because though you**

**may not admit it i know you look love to see some...so please review or PM me some ideas for an outtake and i'll try to get it done soon :) **


	59. Outtake 1

**Hello lovelies! This is my first outtake of FWWL before WIP is posted in a few months, i want to tell you this even though it says it in the summary. THERE IS NO ROSE, EDWARD IS NOT FAMOUS, BELLA IS NOT IN THIS, RENESMEE IS NOT BORN OR THOUGHT OF. This wasnt wanted but i wanted to do this for a while so this is my first outtake :) **

* * *

Outtake 1

Summary of outtake:

Jasper and Alice meeting for the first time, no rose, no Renesmee, no fame, no Bella!

ONE-SHOT

Alice's POV

I watched my parents snuggle up to each other, kiss each other, and my aunt and uncle did the same thing giggling. Edward was on his computer with his headphones plugged in while he tested out the song and did some changes to it. Emmett was swiping through his Facebook bored and yawning. I have a book in front of me but it got boring in some small amount of time.

"I'm bored," I said putting the book on the table

"Go out for a run" Emmett suggested his eyes never leaving his phone

I rolled my eyes; he knew my shoes did not come in until next week.

"I can't Emmett," I said

"Well why not?" he asked looking up from his phone

"My shoes aren't here yet!" I said

He rolled his eyes,

"Wear your old ones, there's nothing wrong with them," he said looking down at his phone again

Nothing wrong with them? Are you serious? I used to run a lot and those shoes are worn out as bad as they can get! My toes stick out at the top of them and the souls of the shoes are in the worst shape. I rolled my eyes at him AGAIN, and stood up from the chair.

"I'm going for a walk," I said

I could go for a walk in my sandals; I could not go for a run in my sandals.

"Have fun" Emmett said

"Could you pick something up for me honey?" Mom asked standing up from her spot on the couch

"Sure mom" I said

She went into the kitchen and came back out with a list with a few things on it. I had a feeling it was for my cousin's upcoming 21st birthday.

"Okay, but you know I can't buy this right?" I said pointing to the name on the list

_**Alcohol **_was the biggest word on the whole list.

"I know, don't worry about that I'll get it tomorrow or later" she said

"Okay" I said

I stuffed the list in my pocket of my shorts and grabbed my purse before walking out the door. Walking down the street was an easy thing now days but I have an odd feeling it is going to change so soon. The store was not too far away from my house so when I walked in some smiled at me because I come in here so often.

"Hello Alice" John said winking at me

John is gay, and my best friend. We have been friends ever since he and his family came to town a few years ago

"Hey Johnny boy" I said smiling at him

"You hear about the new guy that moved in down the street?" he asked

"Nope, this is LA Johnny boy it's kind of easy to miss people" I said

"Well he 'bout your age pretty lady, 20 or 21…." He said

Johnny Boy is from southern state….like Tennessee or something. I love his accent…

"Oh yeah? Hey Johnny Boy wanna help me get something from Elm's birthday?" I asked

"Em's b-day 'ready?" he said

"In a few days!" I said smiling

"Can't 'lieve it Ali!" he said grinning from ear to ear

"He's going to be 21 Johnny Boy," I said

"….you need to get some alcohol don't you baby girl?" he asked

"Ya I do Johnny Boy, can you get me some?" I asked

"I can't lose my job baby girl…." He said

"I know Johnny Boy, but this is Em's 21st!" I said

"So how much alcohol do you need baby?" he asked smiling

"I don't know yet, let me get the rest of these items and I'll meet you by the counter," I said

"Have fun shopping baby girl!" he said walking away

I grabbed a basket and took the list out of my pocket looking at the items. _**1. Cake mix 2. Alcohol 3. Frosting…. **_I rolled my eyes at my mother's list but went off for the cake mix, getting the best one and the one I had some money for. Getting the rest of the items was easy enough and when I went to go to the counter to find Johnny Boy I knocked into someone and fell flat on my butt.

I huffed and started to pick up my things when someone kneeled down and started to help me pick the things up. I looked up and saw a man I did not know helping me, when he looked up at me I looked down blushing.

"Thanks" I said

"No problem" he said smiling at me

I smiled back at him and stood up from the floor and he stood up to.

"I'm Jasper….Jasper Hale," he said

"Alice Cullen" I said holding out my hand

He shook my hand,

"It's nice to meet you Alice," he said

"You too, I'm sorry I ran into you…." I said

"It's alright, it was obviously an accident," he said

I looked down blushing again

"Well I have to go," I said

"Goodbye Alice" he said walking away

I smiled and walked over to Johnny Boy at the counter

"Who was that cutie? If he was gay I would totally go for him," he said eyeing Jasper like a piece of candy

"John!" I cried out

"What Ali baby? You know I'm gay," he said rolling his eyes

"Well that "cutie" as you call him is not gay, trust me," I said

"You don't know that sweet thing, he might be…." He said

I rolled my eyes at him and looked down at the wine bottles he had in his hands,

"Oh yes these, well these are the finest and best ones I could get you Ali," he said

"It's good enough," I said taking them from him

"Let's ring this up and get you home," he said

I nodded at him and he rang up the things in my basket, hopefully this did not go over $200.

"$76.43 please" he said

I handed him the money shocked by how much I had left in my wallet

"Thank You John," I said

"You're Welcome sweet thing, love you," he said in a friendly way smiling

"Love you to buddy," I said giving him a smile and a hug

Leaving the store, I took the walk home….i never saw John again.

* * *

**This is what it is, it's basically what it said Jasper and Alice's first meeting in the grocrey store. Who loved John? I loved writing him and i will assure you, HE IS NOT DEAD! Now that John is introduced in the outtake i'll make sure to get him in the sequel :) The sequel is hard to write and right now i have a major writer's block on it, but im hoping it soon passes! Please review on my short outtake lovelies! **


	60. Outtake 2

**I dont remember who wanted this one but i did it :) This is Edward's point of view of meeting Renesmee the first time when they argued for ages saying he didnt want anything to do with her...lie! Hope you like this :)**

* * *

Outtake 2

Summary of outtake:

Edward's thoughts on figuring out about Renesmee the first time.

ONE-SHOT

Edward's POV

We got halfway to the door when Alice bolted towards the elevator. For some odd reason I did not blame her for running away, she was scared of the outside world what would they think of her now? I went after her but paparazzi stopped me asking a billion questions but I did not listen to them. I fought through the crowd of paparazzi and screaming fans holding out notebooks and pictures for me to sign…in a hotel.

I do not blame them; I know everyone's likes me. I finally got out of the crowd and got to the elevator but it was already going up. I dashed towards the steps and took them two by two before I stopped at floor 6, which happened to be where it stopped. When the door opened, I glared at my cousin

"Alice" I hissed

"Don't," she whispered

Even though I do not blame her, I cannot help but be angry as fuck with her,

"Let the people out, please, she has a child," she pleaded

My eyes quickly flashed to the girls but she did not notice that my eyes were on her….Bella. Her fucking child was hiding behind her no older than 3 years old it pissed me off. When she went to leave I grabbed her arm and she looked into my eyes

"We'll talk fucking later," I hissed

I let go of her and she fled away with her daughter, who knows what that girls name is. Alice whimpered and sat in the corner of the elevator when I got into it.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered

"Alice" I said

"You were so mad I got so scared," she said

"I couldn't ever be mad at you Ali," I said

"You just were, you scared that poor little girl, and did you see her hiding her face in her mother's leg? How the hell do you ever expect to have a family?" she asked

Her words hurt me, just seeing Bella and the little probably 3-year-old daughter screamed out I had a child I knew nothing about. When we got to the penthouse Alice dashed for the couch and laid on it crying her eyes out

"Ali I'm sorry," I said

"Go away" she cried

I sighed, and walked out the door going down the stairs to level six and my bad mood soon came back. Knocking on the door, I heard her feet shuffling

"We need to talk, privately," I hissed.

I do not want to be mad at her but she has hid this for so long, four fucking years

"I can't," she said.

What the hell? Wouldn't the kid be doing anything else?

"And why not?" I hissed again

She glared, as if he didn't know why I couldn't leave the room.

"I can't leave the room Edward," she said.

No shit you can't leave the fucking room

"Fine, don't leave the room," I said.

She rolled her eyes

"Please Edward, don't yell," she said

She doesn't want me to yell. How can I NOT?

"Don't yell?" I asked.

She walked back into the room, and I followed her, she was going to tell me and I probably will freak.

"Please just don't… don't wake her up," she choked.

I sat on the edge of the bed. Just staring at her

"Why didn't you tell me?" I hissed.

Why the fuck didn't she tell me before I left? Do you think she could have contacted me at all?

"Edward, I was afraid, you're famous and I'm nothing. You left me, I didn't leave you," she said.

She could have easily come to LA, it wouldn't be hard to find me, find a fan and you've got me.

"You could have found me," I said.

"How that would have gone down?" she hissed.

Anything would be better than sitting here 3 years later

"Probably better than this," I hissed right back.

"She doesn't know you, she never has, and James and I kept her safe," she said.

James? Who the fuck is James?

"You… and who?" I asked angry.

"My brother you asshole, yeah I didn't have a brother but I found him when I was pregnant with Renesmee," she said.

What? Ren….what the fuck is wrong with her. Was she high?

"Ren—what?" I asked.

"Renesmee" she said (Ra-nez-may).

I shook my head. Right now, I don't give a fuck

"I don't care how you say the name," I said.

Do I care at all?

"Don't… don't make me fight for her," she said.

"Why the hell would I do that? I don't even know her," I said.

Why the fuck would, I fight for someone I don't even know.

"Good, just… she doesn't need you," she said.

She said the wrong thing; I'm obviously her damn father!

"Doesn't need me? I'm her father Isabella!" I hissed.

"That doesn't matter! She's fine without you she never questions you! She doesn't fucking need you," she said calmly.

I bet her calm mood will disappear soon enough

"Maybe if you would have told me, it wouldn't be like this," I hissed.

"Yeah and since when are things normal? You are famous Edward! She doesn't like the paparazzi and you're the only thing paparazzi like anymore!" she hissed.

I shook my head.

"No, they care less about me Isabella. I begin shooting a movie in a few months, they want details," I said.

Does she know nothing?

"I don't care! She does not like them; she… she just needs to be left alone! You don't need to do anything! I'm fine without you!" she said.

"It doesn't damn look like it!" I hissed.

Why the hell would she be here if she were stable in life? Her daughter –our daughter- stirred in her sleep

"Edward please stop hissing at me, she's only 3 years old for God's sake!" she frowned.

I glared at her; I'm still fucking pissed at her

"Please Edward, I'm begging you, stop. Please," she pleaded

I glared again and stood up.

"You know what Isabella, I don't care anymore," I said.

I hate using her full name but right now who gives a fuck? Not me

"What… what don't you care about?" she asked.

"Everything," I said.

I left the room and for once in my life….well that is a lie, I felt like I did a bad thing…..a bad thing.

* * *

**How was it? Good or bad? I basically just wrote this :) Hope you like it! PLease review for this outtake if you liked it! UP NEXT, MIA AND BELLA MEETING FOR THE FIRST TIME! **


	61. WIP Posted

**Hello lovelies! Guess what? I couldn't wait to post WIP, so its been published when it's almost finished in my documents! **

**So...when in paris is posted, go check it out please and leave a review! **

**P.s. No more outtakes will come until WIP is over, then i will get to most of you! **


	62. FWWL has been nominated!

**Not an update, but i needed to tell you guys this. **

**we all love Finding What Was Lost right? Yes? Good. **

**FWWL has been nominated to find the top ten favorite fan fictions in May! **

**Please go over to www . twifanfictionrecs . com and vote for FWWL it would make me so happy! **

**Please vote!**


End file.
